


My Best Friend's Cousin Ruined Me

by Treo_dishks



Series: Eternal Bliss [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: AltMal, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Profanity, explicit 'coz there's some hot and heavy making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik is a high school student who has a normal life with good friends. When his best friend's cousin, Altair, comes home from college, everything changes for Malik. He tries very hard not to fall for him, but it's useless.<br/>A story filled with fluff, humor and angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first multi-chapter fic and I'm excited! Some of the characters may seem a little OOC, so if you are expecting 100% accuracy, I'm sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter. 
> 
> All known characters belong to AC.  
> Beta'd by my lovely friend, Vi.

The alarm clock rang with a shrill sound. A hand slipped from under the covers and switched off the alarm.

Desmond groaned and muttered curses at the clock. He slowly got up and yawned. He brushed and showered in a lethargic way and got dressed. When he came down for breakfast, he saw his aunt speaking on the phone with a smile. His uncle was reading the newspaper, as usual. He smiled when Desmond sat down at the table.

“Good morning, Desmond.”

“Good morning, Uncle Umar.”

His aunt, Maud, was still speaking on the phone as she came to Desmond and offered him a plate of scrambled eggs. Desmond took it and thanked her. He ate slowly and conversed with his Uncle. 

Desmond did not have parents. They had died in a car accident when he was just seven years old. He remembered his uncle, with tears streaming down his face, wrapping his arms around him and telling him it would be all right. Desmond’s dad had married Umar’s younger sister. Uncle Umar had been heartbroken, for he had not only lost his sister, but also his brother-in-law, who had been like a friend to him.

After that accident he had lived with his uncle and his family. Said uncle was looking at him with a frown on his face.

“Are you alright, son?”

Desmond just nodded at him and smiled. “Of course I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

Desmond finished his breakfast and kept his plate in the sink. He took his bag and was about to go when Aunt Maud got off the phone with whoever she was speaking to.  
“Oh Desmond, Altair called. He’s coming home today.” 

Yeah, that’s what he thought. Aunt Maud would never smile that way for anyone except her son. 

Desmond nodded and promised to come home early. He went out and began walking briskly. He did not want to be late for school.

Altair was Umar and Maud’s only child. He was twenty one and lived on the college campus. He was studying to get a bachelor’s degree in architecture. He visited rarely, given the fact that he was studying in Chicago. It had been Altair’s decision to study in Chicago. His parents had halfheartedly agreed with his decision and had allowed him to enroll there. They never knew why their son wanted to study so far away from them. Desmond was the only one who knew why he went so far, but he kept it to himself. He did not want to think about that. 

He reached his school on time and rushed to his first class. Outside his class he found his friend, Malik Al-Sayf. 

Malik had moved to Hartford a couple of years ago and they had been good friends. Malik’s dad and Uncle Umar were childhood friends. They had separated after college, but now they were living in the same neighborhood. He was dark skinned and lithe. He had black hair and he was clean shaven, except for that tuft of hair on his chin. He wore thick rimmed glasses and had all the qualities of a nerd. He was a few inches shorter than Desmond’s towering height of six feet.

Malik was standing in front of the Art History class, having a deep conversation with a girl. The girl, Desmond noticed, was frowning at whatever his friend was saying. As Desmond walked closer to the two of them, Malik spotted him. The girl saw Desmond, muttered something to Malik and left.

“What was all that about? Who was the girl?” Desmond asked.

“Eh, some girl I met a few days ago,” Malik replied, with a dismissive wave.

“She seemed pretty upset about whatever you were telling her.”

Malik grinned at him. “I was just pointing out her stupidity.”

That was just like Malik, going off and arguing with people. Both of them made their way into the class and sat down. A few minutes later, their professor entered the classroom.

Their professor was an Italian guy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. His hair was tied back with a ribbon. Malik sighed next to Desmond. It was a well known fact that Professor da Vinci was very, very attractive and very much taken. Most of the girls drooled all over him, and apparently, some of the guys too. Malik was totally infatuated with their professor and always looked at him with glistening eyes. 

Desmond and Malik were sitting in the back row. Desmond dug around his bag until he found his essay. Malik had his own essay already on the desk. Their professor would usually call them out individually, and check their papers.  
This would be fun, as he got to see his classmates blush and stutter as the professor spoke to them. It was even more fun, when Mr. da Vinci called Malik first.

\---

The rest of the day went by at a slow pace and Desmond was tired by the time it was lunch. He decided to skip the rest of the day and head home. He was about to text Malik, when Malik appeared beside him.

“I’m skipping classes and going home. You want to join me?”  
“Sure, I've got a terrible headache,” Malik said and that surprised Desmond. Malik never skipped classes. He looked at his friend and saw the scowl that was etched on his face. “Are you all right, Malik?”

“Well, I had an argument with that bastard Abbas, and I am in no mood to attend classes now.”

“What did he do now?” Desmond asked, with a concerned look.

“Usual crap. He painted the word ‘fag’ on my locker yesterday.” Desmond rolled his eyes. That little shit was always stirring up problems. “So what did you do?”

Malik just huffed. “I asked him to stay the fuck away from my locker.”

Desmond frowned at him. “You need to do more than just shout at him. You need to show him who’s boss.”

Malik snorted at him and pointed to himself. “Do I look like the kind of guy who gets into brawls? I have no fighting skills, Des. And even if I did, I could never take down that giant and his pack of goons. Sure, I exercise, but that isn’t enough. Moreover, I don’t want to sink to his level.”

Desmond just rolled his eyes and said, “Whatever. As long as he doesn’t physically hurt you.”

Malik just smiled at him and punched his shoulder. Desmond was always protective of him.

They walked silently for a few minutes until Desmond broke the silence.

“I almost forgot to tell you. My cousin brother’s back in town. He took a few days off from college, but I don’t know why. I mean, his winter vacation doesn’t start until December and it is still October. Guess we’ll have to find out, eh? He would have reached home by now.”

Altair was Desmond’s first cousin. Malik remembered the amber eyed boy. The last time he saw him, Altair was tall and skinny and was hated by most of his school mates. He was also intimidating and he had very less friends. Malik looked forward to seeing him after almost three years. They had hung out when they were kids, so it was not like he was going to meet Altair for the first time.

They made their way to Desmond’s house in less than half an hour. They lived in Hartford, the capital city of Connecticut. Desmond and Malik’s family lived on Edgemere Ave, which was a fair distance from school. Hartford was a calm city and Malik loved it. It wasn’t big and flamboyant as New York, but it was nice and quiet.

Desmond walked up the path to the door and opened it. Malik followed right behind him and entered the house. Malik hadn’t even closed the door when he heard Desmond groan in frustration.

There was a white garment lying on the carpet in front of the couch. It also looked wet and dirty.

“Aw man, Altair, really?” whined Desmond. 

Malik watched, with amusement, as Desmond bent to pick up the soiled garment with only his thumb and forefinger, and walk deeper inside the house, probably to throw the cloth into the laundry basket.

Malik went to the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw a guy standing by the refrigerator. His head was still pounding and Malik closed his eyes for a moment, willing the pain to subside. Then he opened them and assessed the guy that was in front him.

The guy only had a towel wrapped around his waist. He had broad shoulders and he was tall. His sand colored hair was damp and there were droplets going down his muscular back. Malik just stared at his back for a moment. Maybe it was Altair. Desmond did tell him that he was back. 

But the Altair that Malik remembered had never been this toned.

All his thoughts ceased as the guy turned around to face him. It was Altair all right, but not the tall, skinny boy that Malik knew three years ago. No, this Altair was well muscled. He had a few scars over his body, but the most obvious one was the scar that ran down the right side of his lips. He had two, maybe three, scars down his torso, Malik couldn’t tell from where he was standing. And those eyes, those golden orbs that had always intimidated Malik, were now fixed on him. The eyes and scars weren’t the only things that Malik noticed.

Malik’s gaze went over his muscled torso and his flat stomach, and then it shifted to those strong arms, arms that were once thin and weak. Altair wasn’t too hunky, though. 

Altair wasn’t hairy, but Malik noticed the trail of light colored hairs that went all the way from his navel to the point where it disappeared under his towel. Malik’s mouth went dry, as he traced a droplet of water that rolled down from his neck and went down his body. 

When Malik had entered junior high school, he had come to terms with his own attraction towards guys. Most of his friends knew he was gay, but they never discussed the topic. Malik had met a lot of hot guys, but this person standing in front of him put all of those people to shame. When the hell had Altair become this hot?

Footsteps behind him snapped him out of his thoughts.

“There you are, you bastard!” Desmond yelled.

Altair sighed and put the glass of juice onto the marble top. Malik had not even noticed that Altair was holding a glass in the first place. Hearing his friend’s voice made him blush. This was his best friend’s brother. He shouldn’t be having such lewd thoughts, but he did. 

His brain punished him with the image of a sweaty Altair pinning him to the wall and kissing him. He imagined Altair to be a rough kisser, all teeth and tongue, a battle for dominance. Then, he would take Malik to a horizontal surface……. Oh god. This wasn’t good. 

Before his mind could proceed with more dirty thoughts, Desmond’s voice pulled him out of his reverie, again.

“---- you lost your mind? Have you forgotten everything about cleanliness? Aunt Maud will kill you alive!”

Altair wasn’t listening to his cousin. His gaze was fixed on Malik. He smirked at Malik, the scar making it crooked. Malik’s heart skipped a few beats. Altair slowly made his way to them. 

“Malik?,” he asked. Desmond flushed with anger when he realized that Altair was ignoring him.

Altair had a deep voice, a voice that sent shivers down Malik’s spine. “Ye-yes.” 

Desmond growled as his friend was ignoring him too.

Altair gave him a smile and said, “You have changed a lot.” Malik’s breath was erratic as Altair was extremely close to him. He could see every little detail with clarity. He was looking at Altair’s mouth. He was thinking about how it would feel against his own. Altair’s voice snapped his gaze from his lips.

“y-yes, I have changed. You have changed a lot t-too,” Malik mumbled. He couldn’t focus with this bastard’s body so close to him.

Altair grinned and said, “Yeah I know.”

“HELLO!!!! Are you both even listening to me?”

Malik and Altair stared at each other, completely ignoring Desmond. Malik’s eyes kept wandering all over Altair’s body and Altair looked amused. Desmond decided to take physical action.

He snatched the glass of juice which Altair had earlier placed on the marble top and splashed its contents at Altair. “What the fuck, Des!” yelled Altair.

Altair looked down at his torso and growled. "You better clean this mess before Mom comes," he said. Then he stormed out of the kitchen.

Malik just stood like a statue. He removed his glasses and wiped them with his T-Shirt. A droplet had managed to fall on his spectacles when Des had splashed the juice at Altair. 

He chuckled and went out to the living room. He sat on the couch and recalled the scene in the kitchen. It was even worse with the orange juice all over him.

As Malik had seen the juice roll down Altair’s torso, he had wanted to lick each and every droplet off of his skin. Malik squeezed his eyes with his fists. Such thoughts weren’t helping his head ache.

Desmond joined him on the couch a few minutes later, probably after wiping the top and mopping the floor. Anyone who lived with or knew Mrs. Ibn-La’Ahad knew about her obsession with cleanliness.

“Yo, sorry about that man. Are you all right?”

“Yeah. It's the headache. I think I’ll go home.” Desmond looked at Malik with concern. “Do you want me to drop you?”

“No, I can make it home in one piece. I just need some air.” _And to be away from your cousin _, he added mentally.__

__Malik got up and made his way to the door when he heard Altair’s voice. “Leaving already?”_ _

__Desmond told him about Malik’s headache and Altair made a sympathetic noise. Malik just said goodbye to them and left. He walked the way to his house in a slow pace._ _

__He went through the door and went to the kitchen. There was no one in the house, except him. Maybe his mother went shopping. He made his way up to his bedroom, and then he flung himself on the bed. He decided to take a nap. He fell asleep to the image of Altair and his stupid grin._ _


	2. Aveline's Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter is kinda short so I decided to put up Chapter three too! Chapter Two introduces Aveline, another friend of Malik. I liked the idea of Aveline and Malik being friends, so I decided to use it for my au. Also, in my au, Aveline speaks English with a few French words added here and there.
> 
> Beta'd by Vi.
> 
> Also thanks to 1inconnue2+ for helping me out with the french words! <3  
> Enjoy!
> 
> I own none of the AC characters!

The next day Malik was early to school. He was sitting on a bench by the parking lot with a book in his hand. They had a test in Trig and Malik was going through the formulas when a dark skinned girl sat next to him. Malik groaned and turned to look at the girl.  
“Bonjour, Malik,” said the girl with fake enthusiasm.

“It was, Aveline, it was," said Malik with disgust.

Aveline just smiled and pinched his thigh. Malik punched her shoulder.

He had known Aveline from the time he had moved to Hartford. She lived in his neighborhood. It was only when he entered high school that Aveline had decided to shower her presence over him. Before that, they both had shared not more than two sentences between each other.

In the beginning of high school, they both had bumped into each other in the library. They had apologized and had recognized each other. After talking for a few minutes Malik had noticed the book in her hands. He had smirked when he saw that Aveline, the tom-boy of the school, was holding a copy of ‘P.S.I Love You’ in her hand. He had chuckled at her and she had promptly asked him to ‘fuck off'. In French. She had looked at the history textbook in his hand and had called him a ‘nerd’. He had glared at her and she had glared right back at him. After a minute of intense staring they both had laughed at each other. They had been friends ever since. 

She would talk with him at school or text him on WhatsApp or some other messenger application and annoy him. Malik kind of liked that she annoyed him. Not that he would ever admit that to her or to anyone else.

She pinched him again and Malik growled at her.

“Would you stop being a jerk for like five minutes?”

“Non.”

Malik glowered at her. Aveline noticed the book in his hands and smirked. “What are you reading, nerd?”

“None of your business, Jerk.” 

She grunted and continued to look at him. After three minutes of silence Malik lost his patience. “Aveline, what is it?”

Aveline just sighed and took out her phone. She tapped at the screen a couple of times and then gave the phone to Malik. Malik took the device and looked at the screen.

The screen displayed a picture of a Native American boy smiling at the camera and holding a coffee cup. Next to him stood two other guys, one he recognized as Ezio (Professor da Vinci’s guy). The other one looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite remember his name. The Native boy was taller than Ezio and the other boy. Malik remembered the Italian stud to be about six feet or so, which put the Native boy above six feet.

“That is Connor Kenway,” Aveline started, “He works in the coffee shop that’s around the corner of our street.”

Malik returned the phone back to her and raised his eyebrows. He had seen the guy in school. In fact, he shared a class with Malik. He remembered seeing him in English. It was the same class he had with Aveline.

“What’s the deal? You….like him?”  
Aveline huffed. “It’s the other way around. He likes me.”

“How do you know that he likes you?”

“His friend told me. Apparently, Connor was too scared to tell me,” she said with a small smile on her face.

“Well, you are scary.” Malik said with a smirk. Aveline smacked his head.

“Maybe I am, but I don’t want him to be scared of me,” Aveline said, a blush spreading across her cheek. Malik closed his book and moved closer to her. “Have you spoken with him?”

“Oui, we have 2 classes together. He doesn’t speak much, but when he does….”

Malik raised his brow and prompted her “Yes?”

She had a soft expression on her face “When he does speak, it uh….it leaves me breathless. He is really passionate about whatever he speaks, and that’s saying a lot because he is very silent.”

Malik laughed at her. “Oh dear, you have got a crush on him!”

Aveline snatched the trigonometry book and started hitting him. 

“Ta geule!”

Malik managed to escape the blows and he saw the smile on her face. She really was infatuated with this Connor boy. "I think you like him too, Aveline."

"Oui. He seems really nice," she said and sighed. Malik chuckled at her. She was really into this guy. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted.

A car honked behind them and both of them turned around. Malik's eyes went wide when he saw Desmond get out of a shiny BMW and wave goodbye at Altair. Some blonde girl stepped up to Desmond and began talking with him. 

Malik spotted Altair behind the wheel and gave him a grin. Malik’s grin disappeared when he saw Altair wink at him. A blush crept up his face and he scowled. Seeing his scowl, Altair winked again and smirked at him before reversing the car and driving away. 

Malik heard Aveline snicker next to him. He looked at her and found a sly grin on her face.

“Looks like you’ve got an admirer yourself Malik.”

Malik growled at her “Oh you little-“

“Hey Mal. What’s up?”

Malik stopped and turned towards Desmond. Aveline used this chance to throw his book on the bench and run away. He was going to get her later. He smiled at Desmond. The blonde girl was not with him. “Oh nothing, just uh..preparing for the test.”

Desmond’s face become pale and his eyes widened. Malik closed his eyes and sighed. “You forgot about the test, right?” he asked Desmond. 

Desmond gave him a watery smile before clutching Malik’s shoulder. “You’re helping me with this test, please!”

Malik just chuckled and patted his shoulder.

“I always help you with your test, you ass.”

Desmond muttered a string of ‘thank you’s and Malik just rolled his eyes. They quickly made their way to class, not wanting to be late for their test. And as per the plan, Malik helped Des with his test, for which Des promised to buy him a pizza. Malik just rolled his eyes, knowing that Desmond would forget about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Bonjour- Good morning.  
> Ta geule - shut up


	3. You Confuse Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third one! Altair might get a little uh..touchy with Malik here! ;) ;) 
> 
> I'm also not so good at writing intimate scenes, but I tried anyway! :')
> 
> I do not own any of the AC characters!
> 
> Enjoy!

Later that day, Malik was sitting by himself in the school cafeteria with his lunch, which consisted of a half eaten sandwich and a salad. He was checking his phone for texts and found one from an unknown number.

A: Hey. This is Altair. Desmond's cousin

M: How the hell did you get my number?

A: Isn't it obvious? Des gave it to me. :)

M: Why did you want my number?

A: Just cause. Wanted to talk with you, so I asked him.

M: And he just gave it to you? Without asking for a reason?

A: Fine!!!!! I stole his phone yesterday and checked out his contact list.

Malik frowned at the screen and began typing a reply when Aveline sat next to him. He kept his phone on the table and turned to Aveline. Her eyes were bright with anger and her cheeks were flushed.

“Are you alright, Av?” Malik asked, with a concerned look.

“Non. Je ne suis pas.”

Malik was taken aback. She had seemed happy in the morning, but now she looked like she was going to kill somebody. He asked her the reason and she just huffed before she started explaining. His phone beeped but he did not pay attention to it.

“Well, things were going very well. In between classes, Connor came up to me and spoke and things were going good until Dobby showed up.”

Malik frowned, “Who’s Dobby? Wait…. Are you talking about Deborah?”  
Aveline just glared at him and nodded. Everybody at school knew Deborah Carter. She often picked fights with the other students and it almost always ended with her beating someone up.

“Apparently, she and Connor are like this,"-she crossed her index and middle finger-“And I'm sure she has a crush on him.”

Malik just grinned. It was rare to see Aveline show human emotions like jealousy and possessiveness. His phone beeped again, but Malik did not even notice.

“She doesn’t have a crush. I'm quite sure they’re just friends. You just said this morning that Kenway likes you. Also, why are you worried if they both are friends?”

Aveline narrowed her eyes at Malik and then looked away.

“I don’t mind them being friends. It’s just…. I don’t think she is a good influence on him.”

Malik snorted at her choice of words. “Just accept that you’re jealous. You used to be the ‘tomboy’ of the school and now there is another one. Also you’re afraid that Connor might pursue her, isn’t it?”

Aveline looked at him strangely, “Jealous? I don’t think so, mon cher. Actually, I don’t give a shit what the school thinks of her.”

She got up abruptly and left the cafeteria. Malik couldn’t help but chuckle. Aveline was so jealous and possessive. His phone beeped and his mirth disappeared as he saw the sender’s name.

A- Malik, come on chat with me. I’m bored.

A- Skip classes and meet up with me, lets hang out.

A- I’m growing old here, Mal. Reply fast!!!!

The last message had him scowling at his phone. He quickly typed a reply.

M- I can’t text you, you fool. I’m in school. I’d rather hang out with a bunch of rabid monkeys instead of skipping classes and meeting you.

Altair’s reply was instantaneous.

A- The monkeys would die of old age before you even finished a sentence. I’m more patient.

M- I was talking to someone else, you jerk.

A- That’s not fair. I started chatting with you first.

Malik rolled his eyes at the fool’s stupidity. He sent him a text saying ‘goodbye’ and pocketed his phone. He looked at his lunch without interest. His mind went to Altair.

Altair was a distracting idiot. A very hot distracting idiot. Malik squeezed his eyes and tried to force thoughts of Altair out of his head, but it did not help him. His mind filled with images of a half- naked Altair with sweat rolling down his body. It was a very inviting mental image.

Malik opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a cafeteria for God’s sake. There were people around him, eating and talking. He shouldn’t have such thoughts.

Sighing to himself, he picked up his tray of uneaten food and dumped its contents into the trash. Then he made his way out.

He still had a whole afternoon to endure.

\---

 

That evening, Malik had an important work to do.

Kadar’s birthday was in two days and he had to buy a gift for his younger brother. Desmond and Malik had made plans to buy him the latest X-Box console.

Kadar was turning fifteen. He loved playing games and his old gaming console was broken. So Malik, being the loving elder brother he was, had decided to buy it, much to their parents dismay. Their parents had protested at first, but after a lot of groveling, Malik and Desmond had convinced them.

Presently, Malik stood in Desmond’s room waiting for him to get ready. Desmond was removing his T-shirt, when Altair knocked on his door.

“Des, can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Malik was sitting in Desmond’s chair and he saw Altair walk in, wearing jeans and a wife-beater. Again, Malik’s eyes went directly over to Altair’s body. The wife-beater stuck to his body and highlighted every curve of his torso. His jeans were loose on his hips and there was a hint of skin visible just above the jean’s waist band. Malik’s mouth turned dry.

Nobody should look this attractive in just a wife beater and jeans. It was unfair.

The worst part was seeing Altair’s smug smile plastered over face. His eyes went over Malik’s frame and Malik looked down, blushing furiously.

“Hi, Malik.”

“Hey… Altair.”

They stared at each other for few minutes without speaking anything. Altair smirked.

Malik saw the smirk and felt flustered. He wasn’t like this. He was good with words and right now, with Altair in the room, he felt weak and speechless. He hated that he felt this way.

“What do you want, cuz?” Desmond asked.

“Mom told me that Kadar’s birthday is in two days. She told me to get him a gift, so I decided to come with you for shopping.”

Desmond looked at Altair and nodded. “Sure bro, you can buy some games for the X-Box," he said and threw his shirt into the clothes hamper.

Altair’s face brightened at his suggestion.

“That’s great! I was really confused as to what to get the little one. You’re a life saver, Des, come here!”

Altair went over to Desmond and hugged him. Desmond growled and tried to push him away, but Altair did not relent. After hugging him for a minute he let go of Desmond.

Desmond went into his bathroom to shower and Malik was now left alone with Altair. Altair grinned at him.

Malik scowled deeply at Altair and got up from where he was sitting. “I’ll be waiting downstairs, Des,” Malik yelled and proceeded to leave the room. He was near the door when Altair stopped him.

He caught Malik’s waist and pulled him back. Malik let out a sound of surprise and fell back against Altair’s warm body. Malik inhaled sharply when Altair tightened his hold on his waist. Altair chuckled at his reaction.

He bent his head and took Malik’s ear lobe between his teeth. He breathed warm air into his ear and bit harder at his lobe, and then he left kisses all the way down his shoulder until he reached his neck. Malik’s heart was thudding very fast and his blood began traveling south.

Altair’s hands weren’t still either. His fingers went under Malik's shirt and trailed over his warm skin. Then, his fingers gripped Malik's hips and brought him even closer. Malik groaned at the sensation.

He couldn’t believe the situation he was in. Altair was groping him in Desmond’s room. Altair was groping _him_ in _his best friend’s_ room. In Desmond’s room.

Malik heard the shower being turned off. Oh shit.

"Stop, Altair.”

“Why?”

“We are in your cousin’s room! He will be out any second now!”

Malik willed his half erection to go away and he closed his eyes, thinking more about Desmond and Altair’s family. Yeah, that seemed to work. He thought about Altair’s Mom and her obsession with cleanliness.

It was working.

Altair growled and let Malik go. He opened the door, took Malik’s hand and began leading him to his own room down the hall. They never made it inside his room.

Malik tugged at his hand, trying to wrench his wrist from Altair's grip, but it seemed like Altair had other plans. He pushed Malik against the wall when he felt him tugging at his wrist.

“Let me go, you bastard,” he warned. He was pissed off now. He had tolerated the groping, but this was too much.

Altair glared down at him. He shook his head slowly, all the while staring at Malik’s lips. Malik stared right back.

He met Altair’s gaze with the same intensity. Altair’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

“You’re hot. You’re fucking hot, do you know that?” he asked, in a low voice. Malik chuckled. In front of Altair, Malik was just a normal guy, not hot. Malik wasn’t the one with the well muscled body and the scars. He was just an average teenage guy with a smart mind. He was also a nerd who wore thick glasses.

His train of thought was distracted by Altair’s words.

“I want you, but I can’t have you.”

Altair’s voice seemed strained. He sighed and he let go of Malik.

“I guess we have shopping to do,” he said and left Malik, standing there. Malik had no idea what the fuck happened; one moment he was being held up against a wall, the next moment he was alone in the hall way.

Altair was right, there was shopping to be done. He would catch Altair again some other time. The bastard had better give him a good explanation for his words and actions.

Desmond came out of his room and spotted Malik in the hall.

“What the hell are you doing there, Mal? Come, let’s go.”

Malik just shook his head and followed Desmond down the stairs. He was extremely confused with Altair's behavior. What did he mean when he said that he wanted Malik, but couldn't have him? He had to find out, but now was not the time.

He had a gift to buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Non. Je ne suis pas - No. I am not.


	4. You're Frustrating, Yet Kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys. Hope you like it!
> 
> Again, known characters do not belong to me.
> 
> beta'd by my lovely friend, Vi.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Malik hated shopping, but it looked like the cousins liked shopping. Desmond had walked confidently into the electronics shop and Altair had walked ahead of them, probably going to another shop. Malik did not even bother asking where he went. He just followed Des into the shop and stood aside, letting Des decide which gaming console to buy. After a few minutes of searching, he found the one he wanted and he walked up to Malik with a smile. 

“I found the perfect one. Kadar will love it.”

Malik smiled at his friend and thanked him. They went up to the billing area and paid for it. Then they went outside and found Altair waiting for them. 

“What did you get for my brother, Altair?” Malik asked with curiosity.

Altair had already got the games covered in gift wrap. He told Malik that it was just some action games. Malik asked nothing further, if only because he had zero knowledge about what games the kids preferred. The three of them began walking home.

Malik stole a glance at Altair and found that Altair wasn’t looking at him. Altair was maintaining some sort of conversation with Desmond, but he completely ignored Malik. Malik felt angry at his behavior, but he was inwardly feeling thankful for the silence. At least this way, he could stop thinking about the bastard. He decided that two could play at this, so he looked straight ahead and walked silently.

When they reached their neighborhood, Malik said goodbye to Des and walked to his home without even looking back.

He entered his house, hung his coat and made his way to the dining room. He had given the console to Desmond to keep it at his home, so that he could bring it on Kadar’s birthday. He found his father and his brother already at the table. He was about to ask where mother was when she entered the dining room.

His mother stood near the door, with the bowl of salad in one hand, the other hand on her hip, glaring at him. She spoke to him in a clear voice.

“Ah, you’re home. Should I even ask where you had been, Malik Al-Sayf?” 

Malik knew that tone. His mother spoke to him in that tone when she was disappointed with him or his actions. He just smiled at her, sat at the table and told her that he was at Desmond’s house. She came to the table and placed the bowl on it with force. His brother flinched.

“Then you should have stayed there.”

Malik replied with a calm voice, “I’m sorry, mom. I’ll come home earlier the next time.”

She just looked at him for a minute and then sat down at the table. 

Dinner went on well after that. His parents were talking about work and stuff and he just listened to their conversations. After helping his mom clear the dishes he went up to his room. He did his homework for a while and then decided to check his mobile for messages. He had received one from Altair.

A: srry abtt eve…. gunnnnight mal 

Malik frowned at his screen and checked the time it was sent. It was sent few minutes before eight. At that time he was down having dinner with his parents. It was nine forty five now. Also, his spellings were horrible. Was the idiot drunk?

M: Are you drunk?

He got a reply a minute later.

A: Mayb….a lil…

A: yes..I’mmm druunl

A:*drunk

M: where the hell are you? Are you drunk alone? Are you in a bar? Does Des know?

A: sheesh enof wit d Q’s. wut are u my muum? I’m callin u

Before Malik could even finish reading the message his phone started to ring. He quickly swiped the screen to receive the call. 

“Heeeey, Mal,” Altair spoke. His voice sounded strange. 

Malik scowled at his phone. “You idiot, where are you?”Malik growled.

Altair’s reply came in a high pitched falsetto. “ooh Malik, you sound very sexy when you’re angry. You mus be scowling like shit, huh?”

Malik scowled even more and replied in an even harsher tone. “Just answer my question.”

“Well, stop worrying. M’home. In bed. Was out with some friends. They got me real drunk, Mal. Des sneaked me in. That kid is an angel,” he said and giggled.

Malik sighed in relief. Wait, what? When had he started caring about this little imp?

“I wasn’t worried. Anyways, you’re home. Des is really tolerant of you. God only knows how he lived with you all these years.”

Malik heard Altair chuckle on the other end. “That’s adorable, you tryin to change topics. Accept it, Mal. You actually like me.”

Malik narrowed his eyes and asked him a question which was bothering him since evening. “What happened to you this evening?”

“Huh? Got be clear, Mal. I’m drunk r’member?”

Malik growled. “This evening, in the hallway, near Desmond’s bedroom?”

Malik’s face burned just thinking about that incident. He knew it was a bad idea to ask this to Altair in his intoxicated state, but he wanted to know. 

He heard Altair moan softly on the other end. “Was good wasn’t it?”

“Not that part, you idiot. I was talking about what you said in the end? About how you wanted me but you couldn’t have me? What was all that about?” Malik bit out. There was silence on the other end for a long time before Altair answered in a low voice.

“Iz true. But there are lotta barriers don’t ya think? You’re just 18-“

“I’m still 17,” Malik corrected.

“-17! Gods…you’re just…You’re jail bait! ‘S wrong,” Altair muttered.

Malik knew he was lying. There was no way that age prevented Altair from proceeding. But Malik thought that it was a valid reason. He would ask him some other time, then. 

“Why you askin me bout this? Dint you wan-me ta stop?” Altair asked and Malik swore that Altair was grinning on the other end. When Malik did not answer for few minutes Altair spoke again.

“Aw Mal…Din know you like me so” Altair slurred and Malik had enough.

Malik’s face flushed an interesting shade of red and he replied with a dark voice. “I don’t like you. I have never liked you. You’re very arrogant and rude. Everybody in our locality knows that.”

There was silence on the other end and then he heard Altair whisper, “Fuck you, Malik.”

Malik heard the call being cut on the other end. Malik closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He placed his phone on the table next to his bed and he got on his bed. He laid on his back and squirmed until he was comfortable. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about the very weird conversation he had with Altair. 

Altair was drunk and the nonsense he uttered was acceptable as he had no idea what he was speaking. But Malik was sober. Why had he lied? He liked Altair, right?  
If he was being honest to himself, he probably liked Altair because he was infatuated with his body. He had never been close with the guy. _Liar_ , his mind said.

Sure, he and Altair were friends when they were little kids. Malik remembered a nine year old version of himself playing with a twelve year old Altair and he smiled. Those were good memories he had, back when Altair was friendly and open. 

Once he became a teenager he had all but forgotten about Malik. He vaguely remembered feeling angry and lonely and betrayed, but that was life. He had moved on. The thing was Malik was very observant and he knew Altair.

He knew that Altair was scared of water. He knew that Altair was fond of eagles and chocolate. Altair loved high places and he really loved running. He had known half of these things because of his friendship with Adha. 

Malik closed his eyes and felt a sting in his heart when he thought about her. Adha, the fiery girl with a soft and kind nature. She had been very kind and friendly towards Malik. She had been very close with Malik and she had been close with Altair too. She would often share stories of Altair with him . Adha and Altair had more than friendship between them, he knew. If only because Adha’s eyes shined every time she spoke of him. He did not know if it was true, he had only guessed. 

He sighed again. It was no good raking up hurtful memories. Instead, he got up, went to his bag, took out his earphones and listened to songs for a while to distract himself.

He fell asleep with the earphones on. That night, Malik dreamed about a dark skinned girl with a pair of brown eyes and a lovely smile with a soft voice calling him a ‘silly owl’.  


\-----

Kadar’s birthday party, as Malik later remembered, was very dull. Kadar’s friends were invited, along with some relatives and of course Altair’s family. Altair himself was late. 

The party was a success, Kadar was very happy and he loved all the gifts he was given. He had looked at Malik more than once and had asked when Altair was coming. 

He had never known about this friendship between Altair and Kadar until that moment. Apparently, Kadar worshiped Altair. He figured it would make sense because Altair had all the cool games and knew a lot about the geeky stuff. Ever since Kadar knew how to operate a computer Malik suspected that he had been close to Altair. 

Malik himself wasn’t very good with games. He preferred books. He was happy that Kadar had someone to go crazy with the games.

His friends had managed to keep Kadar busy. Desmond was talking with him and playing some games with him. He found Aveline to be very cheerful. He had asked her about it at one point. She had been pouring herself some cranberry juice. 

“So, what’s with the smiles, Ave?” Malik had asked in an amused tone.

Aveline just smiled at him and took a sip from her drink. She looked about the place before answering him.

“Oh non rien, Mal. Connor texted me yesterday. We both were talking well in school and I don’t know how he got my number, but I’m happy he got it. He is an interesting cookie. He invited me for a book reading at this club he goes to. I said yes.”

Malik smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “Congrats, Ave. So when is this book reading?”

“Sometime, next week,” she said and then Kadar came up and called them all to take photos. He was happy for Aveline. She was enjoying the party.

On the other hand, he and Desmond had a hard time lying to him about Altair’s whereabouts. Malik had to watch the disappointment spread over Kadar’s face every time they lied to him. Altair’s mother looked apologetic and had even offered to call him, but Malik had refused. By the time Altair arrived Malik was angry enough to kill him or hurt him. 

It was after dinner, when Kadar was opening gifts that Altair came. Malik went to the door with a frown and his expression only became angrier when he saw who was at the door.  
Malik did not speak with him. He just turned around and walked into the living room where Kadar was opening gifts, Altair trailing right behind him. Kadar’s face brightened the moment Altair entered the room.

Altair smiled and apologized, muttering some lame excuse about being busy. Kadar just hugged him and looked very happy. Malik himself was angry. He could not believe the nerve of this bastard. 

Kadar looked very happy with the games that Altair had chosen and he thanked Altair profusely. Altair just ruffled his hair.

It was then that Malik really noticed Altair. The smile he had wasn’t reaching his eyes. It almost looked forced. 

Kadar was speaking to Altair with excitement and Altair had on a smirk, amused by whatever Kadar was mumbling. His eyes softened as he listened to Kadar, but still Malik felt that behind those amber hues, there was something else other than joy. Malik suddenly wanted to question him. 

Malik observed Altair with keen eyes. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt along with a pair of dark grey jeans. The dark shades of blue suited his pale skin. The shirt was a little tight around his torso and it highlighted the muscular planes of his body. 

Sitting across him, on the sofa, Malik was not able to take his eyes off him. His eyes traced the sharp lines of Altair’s face, the beautiful golden eyes and his scarred lips. He wanted to know how those lips felt against his. He wanted to know what it felt like to run his palms against that muscled torso. He wanted to touch him, but he also wanted to punch him. 

It irritated Malik that this idiot could affect him so much. He was supposed to be angry at Altair, not stare at him like a lovesick maiden. He got up and silently made his way to his bedroom. 

Most of the guests had already left and it was only sensible that he go sleep. If anyone asked he did not care. 

He felt tired, but he did not sleep. 

He did go to his room, but he just sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the big white colored wall in his room. 

His family was well off. His father was a successful doctor and his mother was a teacher. Altair’s father was a doctor too and he worked at the same hospital in which his father worked. Again, there were so many connections with Altair. He shook his head and looked at his wall again. There were photos hung on that wall which was most dear to Malik. It held photos of many people. There were some of him and Altair as kids, but most of it was of him and Kadar. 

He smiled at the photos, remembering each memory with relish. Kadar was his bundle of happiness, his bottle of joy and love. He loved his younger brother with all his heart. There were differences between them, sure, but they were very close. When they were kids, Kadar would always copy Malik, do everything he did. Recently though, he stopped behaving like Malik. He was turning into an individual boy, a boy who wished to do as he pleased. 

But Malik never once doubted him. He knew that whatever changes happened, his brother would always remain an innocent soul and do what was only good. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Malik did not answer to the knock and he continued to sit silently on his bed. The door opened after a minute and he turned to see who it was. 

He saw Altair leaning against the door frame. 

“Hey, can I come in?” he asked, softly.

Malik looked at him and noticed the tiredness in his face. He just nodded and Altair came in.

He dragged the chair that was by the table and placed it in front of Malik. Then he sat down in the chair with a sigh. Malik was staring at the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Altair began, “for being late. I got caught up with a call.”

“A call so important that you could afford to be late for my brother’s party?” Malik asked, looking up to stare at him.

Altair sighed and rubbed his eyes. Malik gazed at him with narrowed eyes.

“You looked very distracted when you came. Was it a distressing call?” Malik asked, speaking a little softer than before.

Altair looked away for a moment before looking at Malik. Malik was staring at him with big brown eyes that were filled with curiosity and something more like concern. 

“It was from my friends in Chicago. One of my best friends was in a terrible accident and she needed surgery immediately. Her family did not have the money so I decided to pay for it. I was making the transfer, but there were too many complications. So I had to figure all that out and by the time everything was over it was late. But I wanted to come anyway, at least to wish the kid.”

Malik was speechless. He had never expected that. Now he felt a little horrible for thinking bad of Altair.

“You did a good thing, Altair. What’s her name?”

“Rebecca. She is studying to be an engineer. A real geek too. She doesn’t have a father and her mother works as a sous chef in some restaurant in New York. She got into college mostly due to her scholarship. She is way too smart for her own good,” Altair said and smiled.

“How do you know her?”

“Well, she is my roommate. I live with Rebecca and Shaun. We live in an apartment and share the rent. It’s on the very edge of the campus so we are free from the usual noise and stuff.”

Malik smiled at him. He had some sort of life there. He went on to ask about the accident.

Altair’s face pinched up at that.

“Becky was out of the campus meeting some friends. While she was crossing the road at a signal this crazy guy in a motorcycle hit her. Apparently he lost control of his bike and couldn’t stop it on time. It seems reasonable as the roads were wet, still he should’ve been careful. He is a student in the same college. He agreed to pay for half of her injuries, but we refused. He was wounded too.”

Malik was staring intently into his face. “Well, looks like she has got some good friends,” he said with a smirk. Altair gave him a tiny smile and leaned forward in his chair.

“Yes, she does. So you are no longer angry with me?” he asked in a low voice.

Malik frowned slightly and replied in the same low tone, “I’ll always be angry with you.”

Altair chuckled at his reply and leaned back. He gazed at Malik from under his lashes. Malik grinned at him.

“You’re an enigma, Malik Al-Sayf,” Altair said and got up. Malik flushed brilliantly and coughed. Altair laughed seeing his reaction and walked to the door. Then he turned around and glanced at Malik once more. Malik watched him as his smile thinned.

“But I wonder if I will be given the chance to figure you out.”

With that he walked out of the room muttering a silent good night. Again, Malik was left confused. 

It was infuriating, the way a guy could influence so many emotions in him. Altair made him angry with that goddamn attitude of his, but his kindness melted Malik’s heart.

Malik did not know why Altair took such pleasure in annoying him. He had not behaved this way in the past. Maybe now, he wanted Malik’s attention. Maybe he also liked Malik the way Malik liked him. Now, that was preposterous. Why would someone like Altair want anything to do with a nerd like him? Malik closed his eyes and took deep breaths. At this rate he would be up all night, thinking about silly things.

He kicked off the shoes he was wearing. Then he fell on his bed and slept.


	5. Kissing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter will have some kissing :) and to prevent confusion, Altair, Des and Ezio are cousins in my au.
> 
> Beta'd by my friend Vi (really she is an awesome person)
> 
> Thanks to 1inconnue2+ for helping with the french words!
> 
> I do not own any of the characters. Everything belongs to AC.
> 
> Enjoy!

After Kadar’s birthday Malik was pestered all day with Altair’s messages. It was the first thing he got when he woke up and it continued as he went to school. Malik always read them with a frown on his face if only for how stupid and infuriating they were. If Malik failed to reply Altair would send him a bunch of messages. 

On Wednesday he woke up late and had to rush to school. He was nearly there when he got Altair’s message. He entered his first class and quickly occupied the last seat. It was Art history. He quickly took out his phone and read Altair’s message.

A: I’m leaving for Chicago today. Got an afternoon flight. 

Malik frowned at that. Finally, the idiot was leaving. 

A: Don’t think I’m gonna forget about you. 

Malik gritted his teeth at that. Of course, why would he forget him? Malik was his source of entertainment and irritation. He looked up and saw Professor Leonardo enter the class. He breezed in with a cheerful 'good morning' and asked them to open their books. Malik quickly took out his book and a writing pad. His phone vibrated and he took it.

A: What are you doing? Reply. Are you not gonna miss me?

Malik typed a quick reply and looked up. Professor Leonardo was talking to everyone about something. Malik barely listened.

M: I’m in class, you idiot. I’ll text u later!!! 

A: So you're in class. Big deal. Who is lecturing anyway?

M: Professor Leonardo.

A: Leonardo Auditore?

M: Yeah. Now stop pestering me.

A: hmm. Are you listening to his class or staring at his ass?

Malik’s eyes widened and he blushed. He took few deep breaths and decided to ignore the idiot for a while. He was trying to focus on the Professor’s lecture, but now that Altair mentioned his ass Malik couldn’t help but stare every time the Professor turned to write on the board. His phone vibrated two more times but Malik did not reply. 

After a few minutes he looked at his phone.

A: You are staring at his ass. 

A: Let me guess, you’re blushing. You look cute when you blush.

M: Fuck off.

A: Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died!

M: Altair, stop pissing me off. Leave me alone. 

After that Malik did not reply or even see Altair’s texts. When class was over he stuffed his book into his bag, hurled it over his shoulders and made his way down to the door.

“Malik, can I speak with you for a minute?”

Malik stopped in his tracks as he heard his Art History Professor call him. He looked at the older man with apprehension and went to his desk. Professor Leonardo was leaning back in his chair and studying Malik. 

Then he smiled brightly.

“Now I know you’re an intelligent boy, but that does not mean you should use your phone when I’m lecturing,” started Professor Leonardo, but Malik cut him off.

“I know it was wrong of me to use it. But a certain idiot was annoying me and he wouldn’t have stopped if I hadn’t replied. I’m sorry, sir, it won’t happen again,” Malik said sincerely. Professor Leonardo chuckled at him.

“May I know the name of said idiot?” he asked with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Malik had to concentrate on his answer. It was difficult to talk with his object of crush sitting in front of him smiling like that. But, he thought, it seemed that Professor Leonardo’s attraction on him was wearing off a little. He was a sucker for blue eyes, but recently he found himself thinking about a pair of amber eyes. He mentally cursed himself for having thoughts about Altair and focused on answering the question which his Professor had asked.

“Uh.. yeah.. It’s my friend’s cousin, Altair.”

“Altair Ibn-La’Ahad?” Professor Leonardo asked.

Malik nodded and asked him if he knew Altair.

“Oh sure. He is my husband’s cousin brother.”

Malik was stunned. He mentally cursed and thought _What a small fucking world _. He just stood there until the professor waved a hand at him.__

__“Ask him not to trouble you during classes. He can be a real pain. Now, off with you.”_ _

__Malik just nodded, still in a daze, and left the class. Outside Desmond was waiting for him. Malik told him all that happened. Desmond wasn’t even fazed._ _

__“Oh yeah, that’s right. Altair’s cousin is Ezio and Ezio is Professor Leonardo’s husband,” he said with a normal voice._ _

__“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Malik hissed at him as they walked to their next classes._ _

__Desmond just shrugged his shoulders and replied, “I dunno man, you never asked before. Look, forget about it.”_ _

__Malik just grunted and made his way to his class. He was already confused enough!_ _

__After the class, Malik was making his way to the lockers when he came upon a group of guys and girls cheering. Malik frowned and made his way to the commotion. As he pushed the noisy people away he was shocked by what he saw._ _

__There was a fight going on between his friend Aveline and some other girl. From the looks of her clothes it looked like Deborah Carter. Deborah, or as she was famously known 'Dobby', was known for her sharp words and aggressiveness. She equaled Aveline in her boyish attitude and stubbornness. Malik saw with horror as Aveline kneed her in the stomach, but Dobby did not go down. She retaliated with a punch to Aveline's face._ _

__He lifted his eyes from the girls and found Connor staring mutely at the entire scenario._ _

__Malik quickly went forward and put himself between the fighting girls. Both of the fiery girls screamed at him and pushed him. When he realised that he could not separate them verbally he shouted for Connor._ _

__“You there! Connor!”_ _

__At Malik’s shout for him, he suddenly started, as if he was in some trance and looked at Malik._ _

__“Help me…separate these fools.”_ _

__Connor immediately stepped in and caught Dobby’s hands and pulled her back. Malik wrapped his arms around Aveline’s thin waist and pulled her away. Aveline was shouting curses at Dobby in French while Dobby was screaming at her in English._ _

__“Pouffiasse! Comment oses-tu me poussez! Je vais te tuer! Argh! Malik, let go!”_ _

__“No, Ave. Stop it, please!”_ _

__“You’re blind Grandpre! Blind as a fucking bat. I did not do anything! Liar!”_ _

__The screaming stopped when one of their teachers came and screamed at them._ _

__“What is going on here?” demanded the Professor. Both of them started speaking at the same time._ _

__“This bitch pushed me-“_ _

__“This crazy freak just started screaming-“_ _

__“That’s it. Both of you follow me to the Principal’s office,” said the Teacher.  
Aveline’s dark and pretty features were scrunched up with anger and she was glaring at Dobby. The teacher snapped her fingers and ordered them to go the Principal office. _ _

__Aveline huffed once, then pushed everyone and made her way to the Principal’s office. A moment later Dobby followed. Then the teacher ordered the students to go on with their work._ _

__Malik watched Aveline go and shook his head. Connor came up to him and spoke to him. “You’re Malik, aren’t you?” he asked with a frown._ _

__Malik nodded._ _

__“You must be Connor Kenway. Aveline has told me about you,” Malik said and smiled._ _

__“Aveline…. Is she going to be suspended?” Connor asked with a hint of worry._ _

__Malik chuckled. “Of course. And she will get detention too. This must be the third or fourth time. That girl is one wild feline,” Malik said with amusement._ _

__“She sure is spirited,” Connor said with warmth._ _

__Malik asked him what the fight was about and Connor just looked at him sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck._ _

__“Uh.. well Aveline and I were walking back to the lockers. She had lot of books in her hand and I was holding a few of them for her. Dobby must have seen us coming. She just came out of nowhere and bumped in to Aveline. Aveline nearly fell and dropped all the books down. Then uh…then Aveline and Dobby had a verbal fight after which a physical one started.”_ _

__“Huh, leave it to Aveline to settle scores using her fists, though you should ask your friend to not be so jealous.”_ _

__Connor looked at him as if he was speaking in a different language._ _

__“What do you mean jealous? Are you saying Dobby’s jealous of Aveline?”_ _

__Malik was floored when he asked that. Surely Connor couldn’t be so naïve and blind._ _

__“It’s so obvious. Just tell her not to piss off my friend because next time I will not stop Aveline,” Malik said and left Connor to his thoughts._ _

__He took his lunch and sat at his usual table. Desmond and Alex were already there. Alex Mercer was their neighbor and their friend. He flashed a bright smile at Malik and winked at him. Malik only frowned and sat down. It was well known that Alex flirted with anything that moved. Usually, Malik retorted with a sarcastic answer but not today. He was already frustrated and annoyed, courtesy of Altair._ _

__“You hear about this fight between Ave and that Deborah chick?” Desmond asked as Malik sat down._ _

__Malik gave him a bored glance and told him that he was the one who stopped it. Then Malik had to tell them about the entire fight. He was just bored with it all. Aveline fighting girls was very common, but Desmond wasn’t so close with her, so it was interesting to him to listen to a cat fight between two fools._ _

__He was half way through his lunch when he received a text. He looked at his phone and half growled in frustration._ _

__Five messages from Altair. The first one was sent during class._ _

__A: No need to be so angry. Relax, Mal._ _

__A: Text me. Leo won’t say anything. He’s a good guy._ _

__A: Okay, I’m seriously bored._ _

__A: I’ll be coming back for the weekend. How about you and I do something?_ _

__A: Saturday. Sleepover at my house. You’re coming. Des will invite you and say yes. Please say yes._ _

__Malik read the messages and replied for the last one with a grin._ _

__M: And if I said no?_ _

__Altair’s reply came after a few minutes._ _

__A: I’ll drag you._ _

__Malik chuckled at the fool’s childishness._ _

__M: That’s mature._ _

__A: Well, are ya coming or what?_ _

__M: I’ll tell you later._ _

__A: Jerk._ _

__Malik put his phone into his pocket and finished his lunch. After that classes went by quickly. Later that evening he received a text from Desmond inviting him for a sleepover at his house._ _

__D: Yo. Sleepover at my house on Saturday. Gonna stay up all night, play games and watch movies. Maybe you can take a swim in the pool too. Coming?_ _

__M: okay. Who’s gonna be there?_ _

__D: You, me, Altair, Alex and Connor. Altair’s mom and dad are going to stay with his mom’s parents for the weekend._ _

__Malik felt strange. He would have to look at that bastard’s beautiful face again, but it would be nice to hang out with his friends after a long time. He was sure Altair had invited Connor because Altair’s family and the Kenways were close. Altair’s family was basically close with the entire neighborhood._ _

__He wondered if Connor would bring Aveline. He hoped he would. Aveline did not play much games and she could be with him. He knew that Desmond and Alex were extremely into games and stuff like that. They even got into fights because of the games. He just hoped Altair did not sink to their level with them, but with those goons who knew!_ _

__He just sighed and thought about what movies he could take._ _

__\---_ _

__

__Saturday came very quickly for Malik. On Friday, Altair came home to Hartford and Malik was suddenly shy of meeting him. He did not go to Des’s house on Friday when he had called him. He gave some silly reason about completing an essay and stayed at home._ _

__Saturday morning Malik woke up late. He worked on some of his homework for a while and then went out to have coffee with Aveline._ _

__Aveline had snuck out of her house for coffee. She had bruises on her face. She wore a white turtleneck sweater and black jeans. Even with all the bruises she was still the most beautiful girl he ever saw. She entered the café and smiled when she saw Malik._ _

__They were in the café where Connor worked. The café was a little crowded but Malik had already secured seats. He had already bought coffee for both Aveline and himself. He had got her a cappuccino and had ordered a black coffee for himself. She sighed when she sat down._ _

__Her raven hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she wore black glasses over her eyes. She removed them and Malik chuckled when he saw the black bruise around her right eye._ _

__“Damn, that girl got you good,” Malik said._ _

__“Shut it, ass. I had the worst three days ever. Mama grounded me for a week and it was a total bore sitting at home doing nothing,” she said, exasperated._ _

__“Well, you did hit her, which is against school’s rule.”_ _

__She rolled her eyes at him and shrugged her shoulders._ _

__“Did Connor visit you?” Malik asked. He saw her eyes soften and come alive._ _

__“Oh oui. It was so cute. He stood outside my window and called me, you know. After a lot of convincing he came inside. We both sat on the bed and spoke for a long time. It was so nice. Of course, I had my bedroom door closed. Otherwise mama would have thrown a hissy fit over that too,” she said and rolled her eyes._ _

__Malik smiled at her. She really liked Connor. Then she stood and went up to the billing area where Connor was working. She spoke with him for a while and she came back all smiles._ _

__Malik and Aveline spoke for some more time and they both left. She did have to sneak back in before her mother got suspicious. She apologized for not being able to join the boys for their slumber party.  
After that he came back home and packed a bag filled with a spare set of clothes, a toothbrush and some movies._ _

__In the evening he went to Desmond’s house and rang the bell. Altair answered the door and he immediately grinned when he saw Malik._ _

__Malik could not even smile. He was just struck by Altair’s looks. He gazed at his sharp facial features and his amber eyes. Those amber eyes had been haunting him ever since he had left. The truth was, Malik had actually missed seeing him._ _

__“Come on in,” Altair said and Malik entered. Altair closed the door and stood staring at Malik._ _

__“Where is everyone?” Malik asked looking around the living room. Altair shrugged._ _

__“Des and Alex went to get us something to eat. Connor will be coming soon. I was just lounging near the pool,’’ Altair said with a tiny smile, “Wanna join me?”_ _

__Malik nodded and followed Altair. He went through the living room, past the dining room and the French doors in the kitchen to the backyard which had a swimming pool. It was big enough to accommodate at least ten people at the same time. There were chairs around the pool._ _

__Altair sat down in one chair and motioned for Malik to sit next to him. Malik sat down. Altair offered him a beer, which Malik rejected._ _

__They both sat in silence until Malik broke it._ _

__“How was college this week?” he asked looking at the pool and not at him._ _

__Altair took a swig of his beer and replied, "It was fine. Usual classes, usual people. Usual shit. And for you?”_ _

__Malik told him about Aveline’s fight with Dobby. Altair was almost smiling by the time he finished._ _

__Altair finished his beer slowly and the sky became darker. Malik did not even notice time go by. It soon became cold and Malik shivered slightly. Altair noticed this and he stood up to retrieve a quilt._ _

__“Where are you going?” Malik asked and stood up. Both of them were standing near the pool, Altair was half turned towards Malik and Malik was looking up at Altair._ _

__“I’m getting you a quilt, or a coat or something,” Altair said._ _

__Malik caught his hand and stopped him. “It’s unnecessary,” he said and he heard a soft noise in the background, like a door opening._ _

__“Let’s just go in Alt…..Ah!”_ _

__One moment Altair and Malik were standing near the pool, the next moment they were ambushed by the other guys. Desmond and Alex pushed at Altair with such force that he lost his balance. He caught Malik’s shirt, trying to steady himself, but he only succeeded in pulling him into the water too._ _

__They both fell into the icy pool water and the guys were laughing. Malik knew that Altair hated water and he looked at Altair. Altair gingerly got out of the water and glared at his cousin and his friend. Connor stood a little away from them with a disapproving look on his face._ _

__Malik himself was furious. He got out of the pool and started shouting at them._ _

__“What the fuck guys? Are you both out of your fucking minds?”_ _

__Desmond and Alex sobered up. Desmond looked sheepishly at Malik and began to give an explanation._ _

__“The last slumber party we had, this bastard had done the same thing to me and Alex. It was revenge. We never expected him to pull you into the water as well. Sorry about that. But even you-“_ _

__“Shut your fucking mouth you idiot. Don’t you know he is scared of water? There are a million other things you could have scared him with. Of all the fucking idiots!” Malik cursed and he looked at Altair. Altair was looking at him with a strange expression._ _

__Desmond and Alex almost looked sorry. Almost._ _

__“You both better change out of those clothes,” Desmond suggested._ _

__Altair gave him the finger and told him that he was going to take a hot shower. Malik felt that a hot shower was a good idea and he followed Altair. Before going, though, he asked Desmond to get him fresh clothes. Desmond nodded and told him to take whatever cloth fitted him from Desmond’s dresser._ _

__Desmond did give Malik a towel and led him to the guest bedroom. Malik went into the shower. Desmond, feeling bad for Malik, left some clothes on the bed for him. Malik had his own set of spare clothes, but he was lazy to go downstairs and get them._ _

__Malik came out of the shower a few minutes later feeling warm and better. He quickly dressed in the clothes which Desmond had left for him and went out. As he came out of the room he collided with Altair._ _

__Altair was wearing sweat pants and nothing else. His torso was still wet, as was his hair. Altair smiled at him and pushed him inside the bedroom from which he had emerged._ _

__Malik stumbled back into the room and looked suspicious as Altair closed the door behind him. He took a few steps toward Malik until they were nearly touching each other._ _

__Malik looked at Altair’s bare torso. At this proximity he could clearly see the tiny hairs covering his chest. He wasn’t too hairy, though. His eyes went over the hard muscular planes of Altair’s chest and he sighed._ _

__Calloused fingers gripped his chin and tilted his head upwards. Altair removed Malik’s glasses and threw them on the bed._ _

__Malik gazed into Altair’s amber eyes and then at his lips. Malik looked at the scar down his lips and he suddenly got the urge to kiss him. He absently licked his lips and Altair groaned._ _

__Altair bent his head and kissed him. Malik was surprised at first, but then he relented. He had wanted to kiss him and now it was happening._ _

__Altair’s lips moved softly against his, licking Malik’s lips for entrance. Malik parted his lips and felt Altair’s hot tongue explore his mouth. Malik moaned and closed the gap between them. He wrapped his hands around Altair’s neck and pulled him closer. Altair immediately wrapped his hands around Malik’s waist._ _

__Altair was pressed up against him and he tilted his head so that he had more access to Malik’s mouth. Malik was not shy, he tangled his tongue with Altair’s and it was almost a duel. Altair tasted strangely of mint and it was a pleasant taste._ _

__After few minutes they parted. Both of them were gasping for breath._ _

__Malik slid his palms down Altair’s chest. He liked the way the muscles rippled under his firm touch. He rested his palms at Altair’s hips. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss at the base of Altair’s neck. Then he placed a few more kisses on Altair’s jaw._ _

__Altair let out a soft sound and Malik smiled against his skin. When he looked back at Altair there was a soft expression on his face. Then Altair’s mouth descended upon him again and they stood there for a long time, kissing and exploring each other’s mouth._ _

__When they separated for air Malik bit Altair’s scar and licked it. He looked at Altair and saw that his eyes were bright and shiny. Malik felt Altair’s rough fingers caress his jaw._ _

__“Wow,” Malik started, "that was a--.”_ _

__“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” Altair interrupted with a sigh, "but it was unstoppable.”_ _

__Malik frowned and removed himself from Altair’s arms._ _

__“What do you mean ‘wasn’t supposed to happen’?” Malik asked, still frowning._ _

__Altair did not say anything. He went to the bed and took Malik’s spectacles and gave it to him. Malik put it on without a word. He was still glaring at Altair. He had ruined a very good moment between them. The bastard._ _

__“How did you know I was scared of water?” Altair suddenly asked._ _

__Malik frowned slightly. He did not know if Altair would be okay with his answer, but he said it anyway._ _

__“Adha told me. She often spoke of you,” Malik said softly._ _

__He glanced at Altair and found him grimacing at the floor._ _

__“Don’t mention her name,” he growled._ _

__Malik did not know what to say. He stood still._ _

__“Let’s go down and join the guys,” Altair said abruptly._ _

__Malik was hurt but he mastered his face into a blank expression and he nodded. He went out of the room and he went down the stairs to the living room. Desmond, Alex and Connor were on the couch. Desmond and Alex were playing some racing game and Connor was cheering. He reached the couch and they all greeted him. He looked back and found Altair climbing up the stairs. A moment later he heard a door being closed softly._ _

__Malik looked at his friends and tried to smile, but all his thoughts were on the amber eyed guy who had kissed him and dismissed him at the same time. This was the second time Altair had ruined an intimate moment. The first was in the hallway and this was the second time._ _

__Malik knew something was wrong with Altair and he knew that Altair was hiding something from him. Soon, he would find out exactly what it was._ _

__He sat on the couch and stared at the screen. He had to find out what was bothering Altair. He had to._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation-  
> Pouffiasse! Comment oses-tu me poussez! Je vais te tuer! - Bitch! How dare you push me! I will kill you!
> 
> If anything confuses you guys or if you have questions or something you can always leave a comment. :)


	6. Halloween Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy people! I'm back with the next chapter! This chapter is a bit small and i hope you forgive me :) Also, I've written a little about Malik's mom and dad. 
> 
> Beta'd by my lovely friend, Vi!
> 
> I do not own anything!!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the week of Halloween and everybody was excited. There were pumpkins everywhere and there were conversations about costumes and trick or treating. 

Malik’s family never celebrated Halloween or even took part in the tradition. They did give sweets for the kids that showed up at their door. His mother made sure that the house was filled with sweets for the little ones that showed up at their door during Halloween.

His mom, Aina Al-Sayf, was a tough woman. Nothing or nobody could deter her or manipulate her, except little kids. She loved kids. If she hadn’t have had that complication during Kadar’s birth she would have had more kids. Malik loved the way his mother’s brown eyes shined when she spoke with other children. For a tough woman she sure had her moments of softness. 

He had seen the same expression on her face whenever she spoke with her husband or with Kadar. With Malik she was a little fierce, because he was exactly like her. Kadar was very friendly and docile, but not Malik.

Malik was like his mother. Tough exterior, not standing for any bull shit. But even then, there were times when she had been very open and loving. 

He walked down the stairs and slowed down when he heard voices from the kitchen. His mother and his father were arguing. He slowly made his way to the entrance of the kitchen and stood there silently, watching them. If his parents knew he was there, they did not show any indication. 

They were talking about visiting his paternal grandmother. She lived in Syria and his father worried about her all the time. He had asked her to move to the States a long time ago, but she was a stubborn woman. She had refused to leave her home. So his dad had made it a habit to visit her at least once in a year.

He sent her money regularly to pay for her medicines and bills. This year he could not visit her during the summer. He had been busy at the hospital and he hadn't any time to visit his old mother.

"I really think we should visit your mother, Fahi."

They were eating at the dining table, which was a couple of feet away from him. His mom had a concerned look on her face and she was sitting across his dad. His dad was frowning at his plate.

"But Aina, I can’t go during winter. I'm needed here more than ever. You know that," his father whined, sounding more like a child rather than a grown man.

"But she is your mother. You did not visit her during summer because of that flu break-out at the hospital. Now, you're free. You still have all those vacation days which you haven't used. I suggest-"

"But Aina-"

"I suggest," his mother continued interrupting his father, "that we visit her in November. It isn't the peak of winter, nor is it a busy time for you. Do not protest. I know you're free. We can go visit her for a week and come back before Christmas. That's when you're busy."

His father was looking mutely at his mother. His mother's eyes hardened with determination.

"She is your mother, Fahi. She misses you and you miss her. You need to visit her."

His father nodded and stretched out his hand to clasp his mother's. She held his hand and smiled at him.

"You're right. I do miss her. I work so much I often forget that I have a mother worrying over me. Thank Allah I have you to remind me. I do not know what I would do without you." Malik watched his mother's face soften at that. She squeezed her husband’s hand.

"I know, habibi. And I have already booked the tickets, so we have to go,” she said with a smirk. His father chuckled. “So you had all this planned, right?”

His mother nodded.

Malik felt that his mother was right. Even though winter was a hard time for doctors, it was something his father had to do. 

His mother suddenly turned her head and looked at him. He smiled at both of them before making his way to the table.

"So, are we visiting Grandmother or what?" He asked in a casual tone.

His mother stood up from her chair and got him a plate. "Your father and I will be going. You will stay back here with Kadar," his mother said with a firm voice.

Malik frowned at her, but he knew not to speak any more. Once his mother made up her mind, there was no changing it.

He sighed loudly and ate his breakfast, frowning at his mother as he chewed his food slowly.

"Malik Al-Sayf, stop pouting like a little child and finish your breakfast quickly. The only reason why we are not taking you is because you have school. It is your senior year and you have midterms. Now stop frowning and eat."

Malik nearly choked at her tone and he ate quickly. His mother did have a point. That was two Al-Sayf boys that she had taken down in one morning. 

He was walking out of the gate when his phone started to ring. He looked at the screen and sighed.

“Hello Altair,” he said in a bored voice. He heard a snort on the other end and a chuckle.

“You sound enthused. What’s the deal?” Altair asked.

“Maybe the Halloween season is getting to me. Why have you called so early?” Malik asked.

He was late already due to his eavesdropping on his parents conversation. He did not need this idiot's call to deter him even more. He set a brisk pace and began walking.

“Just cause. I won’t be coming home for Halloween though.” 

“You celebrate Halloween?” Malik asked with amusement.

“Of course I do.”

“Do you wear a costume and go trick or treatin?” Malik asked and chuckled in the end.

There was silence on the end and a gruff reply came a minute later. “Maybe. Sometimes. I have lot of work to do here. Can’t make it.”

“You seem a little disappointed.”

He heard Altair sigh.

“Was looking forward to seeing you.”

Malik blushed a little at that. 

“Shut it. Your college work is important. Finish that and then we’ll see,” Malik said.

“See what? A movie?” Altair chuckled.

“Yeah, right. Listen, I have to go now. I’ll text you later,” Malik said. They said their goodbyes and Malik slowed down a bit.

Things were awkward between them. 

He liked Altair a lot. The kiss had made things awkward between them, but Altair was determined to behave as if nothing had happened. 

Altair was more talkative with him. He texted Malik often and they both hung out when Altair came down for the weekend. When they had met for the first time after the whole kissing incident, they both had stared at each other silently. Altair had stopped by his house to bid him farewell. He had apologized for the kiss and had requested Malik not to speak about it again. Malik had nodded at him and had promptly called him an ‘incompetent bastard’. Altair had given him a bright smile at that. 

He still wanted to figure out why Altair was bothered by the kiss, but he decided that for the time being, he would humor Altair and forget about the whole incident. 

Malik did not know what to think of Altair. He still desired him and dreamed about him. The kiss had ruined him. Altair would usually bring it up during Professor Leonardo’s class and distract Malik. It was always during Art History. 

Once Malik had asked Altair why he targeted the blonde Italian so much. Altair had sent him a reply saying that he loved messing with Leonardo. 

Professor Leonardo wasn’t pleased about Malik’s distractions. He would usually glare at Malik when he caught him texting Altair. 

He looked ahead and rushed to his school. Thanks to the amber eyed bastard and his thoughts, Malik was late again. 

\--

His classes went by quickly, but he was still thinking about Altair. He had been waiting to meet him, to talk to him and know more about him.

He resorted to the only other form of communication. Texting.

He texted Altair when he went home and he got an immediate reply. Both of them started having conversations at odd times of the day. 

At night, they would chat until Malik fell asleep with phone in his hand. Malik learnt that Altair loved to read children’s story books. He could also speak and write Arabic. He found out more about Altair’s friends and his college life.

On Halloween, Malik took pictures of the group of kids who had come for trick or treating. He also took pictures of Desmond and Aveline. 

Both of them were dressed up in costumes. There was a Halloween party at Desmond’s house, but Malik had refused to attend. He had taken individual pictures of his friends. He took a picture of Aveline dressed up in a beautiful green dress and a picture of Desmond dressed up as an assassin. Alex had attended the party, but he decided not to wear any costume. He did make fun of Desmond and they both argued until Aveline screamed at them to shut the hell up. 

Malik sent the pictures and awaited a reply from Altair.

Altair commented that the three of them looked cute, but he was not very expressive. Usually Altair would text with a barrage of emoticons, but the text he got had none.

Malik then sent him a picture of Altair’s house. The decorations were done beautifully. The exterior of the house was surrounded with orange-ish lights. There were carved pumpkins scattered on their lawn and there was a big plastic bat, with its wings all spread out, hung over their porch. 

Malik had taken many pictures of the house, but there was one which stood out. 

Mr. Ibn-la’Ahad was kneeling on the lawn placing the last carved pumpkin on the ground. Mrs. Ibn-la’Ahad was standing near the door with Desmond who had a cup in his hand. They were smiling at the camera when he had taken the picture.

He sent the picture to Altair. After twenty minutes of silence from Altair’s side, Malik called him. Altair immediately answered the call.

“Hey, you all right?” Malik asked, voice laced with concern. He heard Altair sigh loudly.

“Yeah, I guess. Just, seeing the house and, Mom and Dad…. And Des…I just miss them. Maybe I’m a little home sick, you know,” Altair whispered.

Malik nodded. He never expected Altair to be so open with his feelings.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine. Where are you anyway? And what are you doing? Are you all alone in that apartment of yours?”

Altair hesitated a bit when he replied. “Uh… I’m just out. I like looking at the beautiful decorations and people running around in costumes.”

Malik knew something was off. It wasn’t like Altair to be vague and dull.

“Altair…are you alright?” Malik asked again.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, Mal. Just missing some people,” Altair muttered. 

Malik stayed silent. Altair spoke after few seconds.

“Hey, thank you for the picture…and for calling,” Altair said softly.

Malik chuckled and said,“You’re welcome. I’m always here, you know. You can share anything with me.”

Altair huffed. They said their goodbyes and Malik cut the call.

He looked outside his window and found a bunch of kids making their way to his door. 

He sighed loudly and continued to look out the window. He wished he could be with Altair and make whatever pain he had go away. And that thought was scary in itself.  
The door bell snapped him out of his reverie. He saw a bunch of little kids in costumes.

He went down to greet the kids with a fake smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know Altair's half muslim and half christian, so I thought it would be nice to have him celebrate christian festivals like Halloween and Christmas. Maud (Altair's mom) is Christian after all :)


	7. You Ruined Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter is a long one guys and there are feels here. 
> 
> Beta'd by the great Vi.
> 
> I do not own any known characters!!

Halloween went by in a blur. His mother was concerned for Malik. Adha’s birthday was on the seventh of November. If she were alive she would have turned 21. 

During the month of November, Malik would become silent and sad. Even though it had been almost three years since Adha had died it still felt like yesterday for him.

Today was the first of November and his parents were going to Syria to meet his grandmother. Malik sat in his room, staring at the wall with a blank expression. He could hear his parents gushing around, checking if they had packed everything they needed. He heard the occasional sound of his mother’s voice rising in volume as she called out to his father. 

It was all just noise to him. In a way it was good that they were going in the first week. He hated the look his parents gave him when the Day arrived. He hated the look of pity on their faces.

He was seated on the floor, his back against the foot of the bed. He was thinking about the stuff he and Adha used to do on her birthday.

He could remember the way she would smile brightly when he would visit her house secretly on her birthday. He would visit her correctly at midnight. He would climb the tree that grew next to her window and make his way onto her balcony.

Nobody knew about his climbing skills. Only Adha. He had also trekked with her in the forest all the time. After her death he hadn't visited the forest for a single time.

He shook his head and focused his thoughts about her birthday.

He remembered the way he would leap onto her balcony like a cat and that had always made Adha grin. Then he would take out the squished out cake from his bag and give it to her. 

She would tell him that it was the most beautiful cake she had seen, even if it was squashed and out of shape. She would eat the cake and then smear the frosting all over Malik’s face. Then a big smearing fight would start which would lead to them covered in cream frosting. After washing off the frosting they would spend the early hours of morning either talking or watching movies or just sitting side by side on her balcony, staring at the stars. They wouldn't speak anything, but there was always a comfortable silence between them. 

They had silently enjoyed each other's company.

A dull pain in his chest made him cringe. He would never get such a moment again. He missed her so much.

_Damn it. ___

He started when his door opened softly, and his mother entered with a look of concern on her face. 

It was almost time for them to leave but here she was. She sat down on the bed and Malik instantly leaned into her legs. She was wearing black corduroy pants and a white button down shirt. 

His mother ran her fingers through his hair and Malik sighed. He closed his eyes and focused on the way his mother’s fingers felt against his scalp.

“My dear boy, will you be all right?” his mother asked, talking in a low voice.

Malik was silent.

“Say something, Mal-Mal,” his mother said after five minutes of silence.

Malik sighed and opened his eyes. His mother rarely used his pet name. She only used it when she was comforting him.

“I'll be fine, Ma. I've….I've got Kadar, Desmond, Aveline….. I've got midterms. They'll keep me busy.”

Malik stretched his neck and looked up at his mother. She had a pained expression on her face.

“I just don't want you to spend your time all alone,” his mother muttered, bringing her fingers on his shoulder and squeezing them.

Malik reached up and placed his hands over his mother's.

“Ma.. I won't be alone. I have tests until Friday, Altair will be coming Friday night. I'll spend the weekend with him and by then her birthday will be over and you both will be back. See? I've got it all planned. Don't worry, Ma. Just take care of father.”

“How is Altair anyway?”

Malik grunted and replied a silent ‘fine’.

“Invite him to dinner the next time he comes. I want to spend time with the little eagle,” his mother said.

Malik chuckled hearing his mother call Altair as ‘little eagle’.

Malik stood up and went to his table drawer. He pulled out the top drawer and took out a letter. He often wrote letters to his grandma. He had forgotten to post it. He grabbed it and gave it to his Mother. She took it and smiled at him.

“Give it to her, please,” Malik said.

His mother nodded and she stood up too. Down in the hall they both heard his father call out to her.

“The taxi’s here! Aina!! Come on!” 

His mother looked at him, her eyes glistening in the early morning light that was seeping through the windows.

“I love you so much, Malik. Stay strong, okay?” She said and she kissed both his cheeks.

Malik kissed her back and walked down the stairs with her.

His brother woke up and sleepily bid their parents goodbye.

Malik’s father patted him once on the back and asked him to take care of himself and Kadar.

Then they got in and the taxi drove away. 

Malik sighed loudly and felt his brother wrap his hands around him. Malik ruffled Kadar’s hair and Kadar grinned at him.

“It’s gonna be really silent in the house without them, Mal-Mal.”

Malik and Kadar walked slowly to their door and Malik said, “Come on, I'll make you breakfast,” and that cheered up Kadar if nothing else did.

 

\---

 

The house was unnaturally silent without his parents. Malik was the kind to enjoy the silence but this was too much even for him. It had been four days since they had left and Malik missed them. 

It was not like this was the first time he was left alone with Kadar. It was the fact that this was the first time they had left during the first week of November. In the three years that Adha had been dead, this was the first birthday of hers he was spending without his parents. Yes, they gave him pitying looks, but he still had them and they kept dark thoughts away. 

He had his test in the morning and he had done it well. He had been bored ever since he returned from school.

He took his phone and sent a quick text to Aveline. 

M: You free?

Her reply came instantly.

A: No. Date with Con. Sry!

Malik sighed. Or course, he had forgotten. Friday was Connor’s off and of course Aveline and him were on a date. It was just five pm and Malik did not feel like doing anything. 

Kadar was at his friend's house. He was going to be home soon enough, then maybe they both could do something together. Watch movies or something.

His phone beeped and Malik saw that he had a message from Altair.

Smiling softly he opened the text.

A: I'm here.

Malik’s brows furrowed. What was that supposed to mean? Then he heard a loud knocking on the door.

Oh. _Oh! ___

__He had totally forgotten that Altair was coming home on Friday. Cursing himself he got up from the couch and made his way to the door and opened it._ _

__Altair stood at his doorstep, a bag in his hand and a grin on his face. Malik couldn't help but grin at him in return._ _

__“What is it?” Malik asked, trying to sound annoyed. It came out sounding more like amusement._ _

__Altair frowned at him and entered the house, pushing Malik aside._ _

__Malik growled as Altair came in and closed the door._ _

__“Well, I bought popcorn and Doritos. I also brought movies to watch,” Altair said, grinning widely._ _

__Malik was stunned. He stood there silently and Altair made his way into the living room._ _

__“Are you gonna stand there the entire evening, Malik?” Altair asked with a smirk._ _

__Malik scowled at him and made his way to the living room. Altair was standing in front of the television with two movies boxes in his hand. He held them up for Malik._ _

__“So which one do we watch? Star Wars or Lord of the Rings?”_ _

__Malik did not even think twice before he picked Lord of the Rings. It was his favorite trilogy and he did not mind watching it all over again. Kadar loved the movies too._ _

__Altair grinned at him and threw the DVD case at Malik._ _

__Malik caught it deftly between his palms and smirked back. He set the case on the table in front of the couch and sat down._ _

__Altair took the popcorn and went to the kitchen. Malik heard some clanging sounds before Altair emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He set the bowl on the table and picked up the case. He inserted the disk into the DVD player and sat next to Malik on the couch._ _

__Malik noticed that Altair sat at the other end of the couch. Altair took the bowl and placed it on the couch between them._ _

__After a few minutes Malik reached out to his left for some popcorn and was met with an empty space. He turned to Altair and found the bowl balanced on Altair’s right thigh. He stretched out more and Altair shifted the bowl away from him. Then Altair popped a few kernels into his mouth and grinned at Malik._ _

__“That's disgusting!” Malik exclaimed with a frown._ _

__“You like my face. Admit it.”_ _

__Malik tried to take the bowl from him, but Altair placed it on the arm of the couch, away from Malik's reach._ _

__“Goddamn it, Altair! Give me the bowl!”_ _

__“Try and take it, Mal. I implore you,” Altair said, laughing at Malik._ _

__“Implore, my ass! Give me the damn bowl!”_ _

__Malik stood up and tried to take the bowl. Altair also stood up with the bowl in his hand and jumped over the coffee table like a cat._ _

__The movie continued to play in the background._ _

__Altair stood on the other side of the table and had a shit eating grin on his face._ _

__“Want the bowl, Malik?” Altair taunted him._ _

__Malik growled at him. “Oh I'm gonna get it, you fucker,” he said and reached out. He also jumped over the table and that made Altair prance away from him, bowl in hand._ _

__Altair ran around the living room, dropping a few kernels here and there, with Malik hot on his heels._ _

__“C’mere you little shit!” Malik hissed. Altair only guffawed and ran faster._ _

__After chasing him for about ten minutes, Malik stopped and tried to catch his breath._ _

__Malik was facing Altair and Altair stood near the back of the couch. He saw Altair pop a few more kernels in his mouth. Every time he did that he would tip his head back, throw the popcorn into the air and catch the kernels in his mouth. Malik’s mouth dried at the sight of Altair baring his throat at him like that._ _

__Malik wanted to bite that pale skin, wanted to leave marks there and show his claim. _Where the fuck did that come from? _He shook his head and focused on the idiot eating popcorn in front of him.___ _

____Then Malik got an idea._ _ _ _

____The next time that Altair tipped his head back, Malik launched at him._ _ _ _

____He quickly ran forward and tackled Altair. He collided with such a force that Altair lost his balance and fell over the back of the couch._ _ _ _

____Malik saw with amusement as Altair's legs lifted off the floor. His legs flailed for a moment before he fell in an inverted position on the couch and the bowl slipped from his hands._ _ _ _

____He ended up with popcorn all over his face and the couch._ _ _ _

____Everything was silent for a moment. The movie continued to play in the background. Malik saw Altair struggle to get back to an upright position with controlled amusement._ _ _ _

____When Altair somehow managed to get off the couch, several kernels fell about him. He shook his head vigorously to dislodge the kernels in his hair and then Malik lost it._ _ _ _

____A loud chuckle escaped from Malik’s lips which lead to a peal of laughter. Malik clutched his stomach and doubled over._ _ _ _

____Altair just grinned at him._ _ _ _

____Malik was still laughing when Altair kneeled on the couch and came closer to Malik._ _ _ _

____Malik stopped laughing, but his eyes were filled with mirth. He was so distracted that he did not notice Altair's movements._ _ _ _

____Malik felt Altair’s bony fingers find purchase in his shirt and pull him forward. Malik moved and ended up pressed against the back of the couch. Then Altair cupped Malik’s jaw and kissed him._ _ _ _

____Malik hesitated for a second before kissing him back. It was just a peck on the lips, but Malik was still flustered when Altair pulled back._ _ _ _

____Malik looked into Altair's eyes and found a mixture of emotions. His eyes were glowing with joy, but there was also an undercurrent of sadness and….guilt?_ _ _ _

____He did not have the time to figure it out for they were interrupted by the door opening and slamming shut in the foyer._ _ _ _

____Kadar’s loud voice reached his ears._ _ _ _

____“Mal-Mal, I’m home! Are you still brooding on the couch? ‘Cause I swear if you are still there I-”_ _ _ _

____Kadar stopped his ranting when he entered the living room and spotted the entire scenario._ _ _ _

____There was popcorn fallen all over the couch. There was a crushed bag of Doritos in one corner of the table and there were cases of DVD’s strewn about. Kadar entered the living room and eyed the television._ _ _ _

____“Ooh Lord Of The Rings! Can I watch too?” Kadar asked._ _ _ _

____Malik and Altair looked dumbly at him. Malik heard Altair sigh and saw him flop back onto the couch. He patted the place next to him and asked Kadar to join them._ _ _ _

____Kadar came over and cleaned the couch cushion by pushing the kernels over the edge. He picked up the destroyed bag of Doritos and opened it._ _ _ _

____“So uh..what happened here?” Kadar asked, eyes on the television._ _ _ _

____Altair glanced a look at Malik. He shrugged his shoulders and stole some Doritos from Kadar._ _ _ _

____Malik sat down next to Kadar and threw his hand over his brother's shoulders._ _ _ _

____“Altair was being an ass is what happened,” Malik replied casually and turned his attention to the movie._ _ _ _

____He missed the fond expression that Altair had on his face._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____After the first part was over Malik ordered pizza for them. They ate greasy pizza and fries while watching the second part._ _ _ _

____Halfway through the third part Altair fell asleep on the couch. Kadar was almost asleep but Malik woke him up and asked him to go to his room._ _ _ _

____Kadar slowly got up from the floor, (Altair had occupied the entire couch, the selfish bastard) muttered a sleepy goodbye and made his way to the room._ _ _ _

____Malik looked at Altair sleeping on the couch._ _ _ _

____Altair was lying on his side. His face was peaceful in a way that made Malik’s heart skip a beat. His features were smooth and he was snoring lightly._ _ _ _

____Malik went up to his room and came down with a set of pillows and spare blankets. He dropped the pillows near the couch and covered Altair’s form with the blanket. He gingerly tucked the blanket around him and then went up to his room._ _ _ _

____He climbed under the covers and rested his head against his pillows. He had already planned what he would be doing tomorrow._ _ _ _

____It was Adha’s birthday tomorrow. The thought brought back memories. Then he thought about Altair._ _ _ _

____Altair had been her lover. It must have affected him more than Malik. He wondered how Altair had coped with her death. He seemed normal today, but then Malik did notice black circles under his eyes. Maybe Altair was hiding it all inside._ _ _ _

____Malik would have to talk to him, but for now he wanted to sleep._ _ _ _

____He said a prayer for Adha, wished her silently and closed his eyes._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Malik woke up early in the morning. He opened his eyes to the semi-dark room and sighed._ _ _ _

____He got out of bed and saw the picture on his bedside table. It was a small picture of Adha in the forest. They often trekked in the nearby forests and they always captured lots of pictures. This one had been in their spot. There was a big tree in the background. Adha was kneeling on the ground with her backpack in her hand and she was looking up at him with a sweet smile on her face._ _ _ _

____He showered and then made his way to visit Adha._ _ _ _

____She was buried in the cemetery that was in their neighborhood._ _ _ _

____The cemetery was quiet as it usually was. The gravedigger was busy digging the ground. He nodded in greeting at Malik._ _ _ _

____Malik nodded in return and continued. In the weeks that had followed Adha’s death, Malik had been a frequent visitor. He had become friends with the gravedigger._ _ _ _

____He reached Adha’s grave and laid the bunch of white roses he had bought for her. She had loved roses, especially the white ones._ _ _ _

____After placing them on the ground he sat cross legged in front of her headstone._ _ _ _

____“Happy Birthday, my sweet Adha,” he whispered silently into the morning. He sat there for some time and then got up. He laid his right hand on the stone for a moment and closed his eyes._ _ _ _

_____I love you. I miss you so much. ____ _ _ _

______He made his way out of the cemetery and walked home. Altair and Kadar were still asleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______He went to the kitchen and decided to make some eggs. He made scrambled eggs for himself and then decided to make pancakes for the other two._ _ _ _ _ _

______Halfway through his breakfast, Altair woke up and shuffled his way into the kitchen. Altair eyed the plate of pancakes appreciatively before pulling out a chair and sitting down next to Malik._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik continued eating his plate of scrambled eggs. He took a sip of orange juice and stared at Altair._ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair helped himself to three fluffy pancakes before pouring an excessive amount of syrup. Malik made a face at him and Altair just scoffed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What? I like my pancakes to be all syrup-y,” he muttered under his breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik just chuckled and finished his eggs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“These are good, Malik. Would have been better if there was coffee,” Altair said and looked at Malik with hope in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik narrowed his eyes and placed a plastic cup in front of Altair. He filled it up with orange juice._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No coffee. Just juice, and you will not protest.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair grumbled under his breath and took a sip from the cup._ _ _ _ _ _

______After finishing his pancakes he turned to Malik who was cleaning the plates._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, what plans for today?” Altair asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik hesitated for a moment before he told Altair of his plans. He had planned to trek in the Sunset Rock State Park which was a half an hour ride from his house in Edgemere. He and Adha would always walk through the park and reach the peak where they could see the Crescent Lake. He wanted to go there._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik and Adha had their own spot there. There was a big tree a little away from the top. There was a little clearing around the tree and it was just beautiful. They often rested there and he wanted to take Altair there._ _ _ _ _ _

______He got the idea when he was in bed the previous night and his immediate thought was to take Altair. He knew he was not strong enough emotionally to go there alone. Just thinking about the place brought memories to his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______After explaining the plan Malik looked at Altair expectantly. Altair stared at him for a good five minutes before nodding. Malik felt relief at that and went upstairs to bring down the backpacks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair showered in one of the guest rooms and came down. By that time, Malik wrote Kadar a note saying that he and Altair went to Sunset Rock State Park and would come home late. He also sent a text to Desmond to spend time with Kadar adding a number of pleases. Desmond replied that he would._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik asked if they could take Altair’s car for which Altair smirked and assented._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon they were driving to Sunset Rock State Park. Altair bought coffee on the way and they drove leisurely._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So you both used to go every year huh?” Altair asked out of the blue._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik answered a silent “yes” without looking at Altair. He was looking out the highway and enjoying the breeze go through his hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______They did not speak anything until they reached the Park. They got down and took out the back packs. They hauled it over their shoulders and took off._ _ _ _ _ _

______The trek was easy and Malik felt great. He always loved to trek and climb. Altair kept a steady pace with him, occasionally slipping and falling, but eventually he picked up pace and was right behind Malik. After almost an hour and half of climbing Altair stopped._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh God, stop. I need - just stop for a minute, Jesus!” Altair breathed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik stopped and turned around. Altair was sitting on the muddy ground of the forest. His elbows were on his knees and he was breathing heavily._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik smirked at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Having trouble keeping up with me, Altair?” He asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair glared at him from under his lashes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. I'm just not used to trekking. Never have done it before,” he explained before taking out a bottle of water and drinking from it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik nudged his foot. “Come on, we are almost there. It's just another thirty minutes of climbing and we will reach the peak.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair cursed him and got up._ _ _ _ _ _

______True to his words, they reached the peak after half an hour of climbing the muddy peak. There was a row of trees lining it and as they neared the edge the foliage opened to reveal a beautiful lake._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was breathtaking and it never failed to amaze Malik._ _ _ _ _ _

______The lake was wide. It shone a dull green under the sun. There were trees all around it and he could see the stretch of cities too. Next to him he heard Altair gasp._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Damn…. This place is beautiful, Mal.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik just nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair moved forward, almost near the edge and stared at the scenery before him. His eyes were wide with childlike wonder and Malik had an idea._ _ _ _ _ _

______Silently he took out his camera, which he had packed in the last moment, and he approached Altair._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik clicked pictures of Altair._ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair surprisingly indulged him. He looked out at the lake with a serene expression on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you done?” Altair asked, bemused._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik grinned at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Uh-huh,” he muttered and looked out again. He thought about Adha, but strangely it did not cause him pain to think about her. Instead, he focused on how happy she used to be here and the way she would smile at him, feeling thankful for accompanying her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was with Altair._ _ _ _ _ _

______As they made their way down the peak, neither of them spoke. Malik led them to the big tree._ _ _ _ _ _

______He glanced at Altair and saw him checking out the place. Malik dumped his bag at the base of the tree and sat down, leaning against its big bark._ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair sat down next to him and stretched his legs in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______They were silent for a few moments._ _ _ _ _ _

______“She loved this tree,” Malik began, breaking the silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair gave him a questioning look._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Adha, I mean,” he said before continuing, “we discovered this tree by accident. We were playing chase and she was running. She came to this clearing and she just stood there, staring at it. I crashed into her and caught her. It was the first time I had caught her. She used to run like a leopard. After that we always spent time here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair hummed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik noticed that they both were sitting very close, their shoulders were almost touching. He started when Altair took his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair traced a finger from his palm, moving it along the veins, till he reached the crease of his elbow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I.. I had never met anyone like her,” Altair said. Malik looked at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair had not spoken about her once._ _ _ _ _ _

______“She….the first time I saw her, she made fun of me and called me lanky. Then, I dunno, she hung out with me and we both just clicked. Before I knew it, we were dating and we fell in love. It was good.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know. She spoke about you all the time. Made me feel a little envious. But I knew she loved you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair grimaced. He continued tracing the veins on his arm._ _ _ _ _ _

______“When she became sick….and then when she died… I couldn't bear it. The pain, the agony, it was just too much. I almost became crazy. I knew I had to leave this place. Everything about the damn town reminded me of her,” Altair said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So that's why you went to Chicago,” Malik said. It was a statement._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That's why I went to Chicago,” Altair whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______They sat in silence for few more minutes before Altair spoke again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I scared my parents. They thought I was depressed and angry. I was, but I was just desperate to leave the town. I did not visit them for two full years. This year I was forced to come. It had been too long and I missed them. That's when I met you again after a long time,” Altair said._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was tracing Malik’s name on his palm over and over again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I remembered how close we were when we were little,” Altair said and chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik looked startled. “You remember?” He asked in surprise._ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair looked at him like Malik was stupid._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course I remember. What, you thought I had forgotten every moment we spent?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, kind of,” Malik said in a hushed voice and Altair scoffed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I remember how you and I would play games, how we would sleep on the lawn outside and look at stars. I remember everything Malik.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik was silent._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know, you're part of the reason why I kept coming back,” Altair said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik furrowed his brows in confusion. Altair hurried to explain._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I mean.. When I came back to Hartford, I was miserable. I was scared, worried that I would go back to depression or something. But then I saw you and I don't know, I just felt so different. I just wanted to goad you. You made me forget the pain. I was able to move about without feeling sad or angry. After a long time I felt like myself. And it was because of you. I can't ever forget Adha, but now I can think of her without breaking my heart.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik smiled softly. Altair was still tracing his name into his palm when Malik closed his palm, encasing Altair’s fingers within his._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I feel the same, Altair.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair looked up at him and smiled shyly. Malik squeezed his hand before letting go._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a while they both got up and made their way back to the car. They ate at a diner on the highway and returned home. Altair dropped Malik at his home and he left._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik entered his house with a smile on his face. His brother and Desmond were sitting on the couch watching a movie._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik flopped down next to Kadar and ruffled his hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Seems like you had a nice time,” Kadar said. Desmond frowned at Malik. It was unusual to see Malik so happy, considering the date._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, we trekked all the way to the peak and saw the lake. Then we just walked through the park.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kadar handed him the popcorn bowl. Malik took a handful and popped them into his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______He leaned back against the couch and smiled, thinking of the epic popcorn chase he and Altair had the previous day._ _ _ _ _ _

______He thought about the trek. Altair had opened up to him and so had he. He had felt comfortable in Altair's presence. It had been a long time since he had felt that way._ _ _ _ _ _

______He could still feel Altair's fingers on his palms. It was the most intimate thing he had experienced, and it had come from Altair of all people._ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair made him forget about sorrow and he gave Malik a sense of security. He also made Malik crazy and speechless at the same time. But there were also tender moments between them and that made his heart skip a beat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Damn, he thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______He had never felt this for anyone before. He knew it wasn't a crush. So it had to be something more. And strangely he felt all right with that thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malik was ruined._ _ _ _ _ _

______He just smiled to himself and continued to watch the show._ _ _ _ _ _

______Altair was going to ruin him, if he hadn't done it already, and Malik was okay with it._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big tree is fictitious, but the Park is very real. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave me some comments :)


	8. Don't Play Games With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! I'm back with another one. 
> 
> beta'd by Vi
> 
> I own nothing!

Sunday brought the return of Malik’s parents back to Hartford and Altair’s return back to Chicago.

His father was very happy when they came back. He hugged both Malik and Kadar tightly before letting them go. Malik’s mother came up to him and framed his face with her fingers. She looked at him with scrutiny.

“You seem happy, Malik. I hope you had a good time with Altair,” she said.

Malik’s face scrunched up with confusion. 

Seeing the confusion Aina spoke again.

“Maud called me. She told me that Altair had a good time with you on Saturday. Said you went trekking? I did not know you could trek,” his mother said with amazement.

Malik rolled his eyes. Of course, nobody else knew. He ushered his mom inside and locked the door behind him.

His parents had returned late at night. Malik had been busy writing homework and texting Altair when they came.

His parents were really tired and they went to bed. Malik went up to his room and cleared his table. He stuffed his books into his bag and took his phone to text Altair.

M: mom and dad came home.

A: that's good. 

M: hmm. What are you doing?

A: If I said I was touching myself thinking about you what would you do?

Malik chuckled. He pictured Altair lying on a mattress and pleasuring himself. He blushed at that and retorted by sending a witty reply.

M: I’d send you a picture of Desmond making out with a guy.

He laughed out loud when he saw Altair’s reply.

A:EWW gross! I don't ever want the image of my cousin bro submitting to his hypothetical homosexual fantasies. Damn you. You're a cruel son of a bitch aren't you?

M:only with you ;)

A: wait. Is there a pic? Of my cousin bro livin out his fantasies?

M: don't throw a fit but yeah. He was drunk and sixteen. He was just bitching on and on about how he had not yet been kissed and one of our friends kissed him.

A: oh holy fuck. I need the pic. Who was it tho?

M: Uh I need to search for the picture. It was Alex.

A:damn. Des and Alex. I need that picture Malik. For blackmailing purposes. Please please ^_^

Malik chuckled at his emoticon. He went to his laptop and went through his drives until he found the pic. Then he decided to send it to Altair through Gmail.

M: what's your Gmail ?

A: Aquilasbrightest@gmail.com

Malik scoffed at the ridiculous name.

M: Aquila’s brightest? Really?

A: screw you, Adha made it for me. Why cant you just send it here on WhatsApp?

Malik did not reply and he sent the picture to Altair.

A: OHMYGOD!!!! this is gold. Also, ew! But still...gold! 

M: Des is gonna kill me.

A: don't worry Mal I'll protect you ‘;). Also KingOfSwords? NICE! Where did this happen?

Malik just chuckled. 

M: it happened at your house actually. In your kitchen.

A: I can never go to my kitchen again without picturing Des and Alex making out.

Malik felt the same. That had been an awkward night for all of his friends. He glanced at his clock and gasped. It was almost midnight.

M:listen I gotta go. I have school tomorrow. And a test! In Art History!

A: ah Leo’s class. Focus on the test, not on him. Also remember he is married to Ezio, who's my cousin.

M: jealous much?

A:I'm not jealous.

Malik laughed out loud. Altair was totally jealous. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest. To be frank, Malik had gotten over his little crush on his Art professor. 

M: OK. I'm gonna go! Good night!

A: good night Mal. Dream of me.

M: get lost.

After replying he kept the phone on his nightstand and flopped down on the mattress. If he needed to ace that test he needed to be well rested. Malik slept as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

 

\---

 

Malik walked to his locker room whistling some unknown tune. He was pretty happy with how his day had been going.

Altair had texted him in the morning wishing him luck for the test, which was a little unusual because Altair never texted him this early, especially on a Monday. Malik felt a little happy when Altair told him how much he had enjoyed the weekend with him. 

After that things had gone normally. He had aced the test, without being distracted by Professor Leonardo even though he looked really perfect with his white button down shirt and dark blue slacks. He had even gotten to humiliate one of his classmates, who was Abbas' friend. All in all, the day was going well.

He had English with Connor, Aveline and Desmond. He had sat next to Aveline and had immediately earned a smile from her. They spent the rest of the class passing each other notes about Aveline’s date with Connor. 

Malik had also noticed Connor give them both strange looks. If he was scared that they both would get caught then he was wrong. Malik and Aveline were experts when it came to passing notes during class.

He reached his locker and was shoving his notes in when he was turned around and roughly thrown against the locker.

He was not surprised when he saw who it was that had man-handled him.

Abbas Sofian. Of course.

Malik’s cheer immediately gave way to irritation.

“What the hell do you want, Sofian?” Malik asked in a low voice.

Abbas sneered. He was without his usual pack of goons. He placed both of his hands on either side of Malik, trapping him.

In the distance Malik noticed a few girls give them a worried look and saw them walk away in the opposite direction. 

It was lunch, so most of them were in the cafeteria. The locker hall was mostly empty. But whether it was crowded or not, Abbas never cared. 

He was looking at Malik in a feral way.

“Heard you put down my boy today. What's that all about?” Abbas growled.

Malik just smirked. 

He had viciously put down Abbas’ friend in Art History that morning. The dumb idiot was giving all the wrong answers to Professor Leonardo’s questions and if Malik were to be honest, Professor Leo was getting a bit exasperated with the moron’s stupidity.

After letting the moron ramble for a while, Malik had gotten up and told the right answer, earning Professor Leonardo’s gratitude and the dumb jerk’s hatred. Afterwards, Malik may have called the aforementioned goon as a ‘dumbass’.

“Well you heard it right Abbas. Your goon was being a moron. First of all, he said that the Colosseum was a Greek sculpture. But when he started to babble about how the beautiful painting, ‘Judgment of Paris’, was some courtroom drama I had to stop him. I knew he was an idiot, but I never knew he was that stupid,” Malik said in a casual tone.

“You called him a dumbass,” Abbas said, breathing down heavily on him.

“Oh I'm sorry, should I have called him something else? Like maybe, dumbshit? Brainless ape?” Malik asked nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow.

Abbas snarled, clutched Malik’s collar and brought him close to Abbas’ face. 

Malik just gave him a bored look.

“Look if you're done throwing me around, could you let me go? I have other stuff to do besides entertaining you,” Malik said, rolling his eyes.

Abbas threw him back against the steel locker and that hurt Malik’s head a little.

“Think you're so perfect huh? I know exactly what sort of a sick bastard you are. Running around with that other cheating bastard Altair.”

Malik scowled.

“What about Altair?”

Abbas squinted his eyes and gave Malik a smug smile.

“Oh I know all about this little affair between you and him. Saw you getting in a car with him last Saturday.” 

Malik narrowed his eyes and looked away. Abbas continued talking.

“Did he take you somewhere and fuck you?” Abbas asked with a predatory grin.

Malik just frowned at him and crossed his arms. “None of your business, Asshole,” Malik said.

“Maybe, maybe not. I just know that he is not as good as you think he is,” Abbas said and left.

Malik stood bewildered. He stared at the spot where Abbas had been standing a few second ago. He was really confused. 

Not as good he thinks he is? What was that supposed to mean? 

Malik made his way to the cafeteria and spotted Des, Aveline, Connor, Alex and some other blonde girl eating in the corner. 

He made his way to them in a daze and sat down in the empty chair next to Aveline. She immediately picked up on the disturbed expression on his face.

“Mal, are you alright?” Aveline asked him, concern lacing her beautiful voice.

Connor looked at him too. Desmond was busy discussing something with the blonde girl. Alex just sat there frowning at Desmond and the girl.

“I'll tell you later,” was all Malik said to her, gesturing towards Des. Aveline nodded and continued with her lunch.

Malik thought about what Abbas had said. 

He already suspected that Altair was hiding something from him, but now he confirmed it. Maybe it wasn't as bad as Malik thought it was. Maybe Abbas was just screwing around with his head. Yeah, that's what this was.

He looked around the table to focus on what his friends were doing.

Desmond and the blonde girl were all smiles. The face was familiar. She was fair and pretty. Lucy something. Yeah, that was Desmond’s new girl. 

He saw Alex stab a piece of fruit with his plastic fork. The force of the stab rattled his fruit cup. His gaze was towards Desmond and his girlfriend. Alex was glowering at the girl while stabbing the fruit. This was new. 

Malik leaned closer to Alex, who was in front of him, to whisper a silent, ‘Are you okay?’

Alex nodded and smiled at him, but Malik saw the guilt there. Guilt for being caught glaring at the duo at the end of the table. 

He glanced at Connor and Aveline and found them to be eating their tasteless mush silently. He noticed how once a while Aveline would tug at Connor’s tiny braids that hung off his face like bangs. He noticed that there were a couple of dark wooden beads attached to his braids. Connor would smile every time she did that. It sickened Malik.

He grimaced.

He looked down at his own plate of food. He felt nauseated for a moment thinking of all bad things Altair could be hiding from him.

He needed to talk to someone about this. His head snapped up when he heard Aveline’s tinkling laughter.

He decided that he would ask her about it. In private. She was probably good at these things. He couldn't go and ask Desmond. Somehow he felt a little shy and awkward thinking about speaking with Des about Altair.

He managed to eat something before he headed off for his remaining classes. 

He also did not miss the way Aveline and Desmond hovered around him.

When the day ended, Desmond flung his arm around Malik and dragged him to the parking lot.

“Dude, what are you doing tonight?” Desmond asked him with a big smile.

Malik just shrugged.

“Usual stuff which I do everyday. Do my homework, eat dinner and sleep,” Malik said looking at Desmond with raised brows.

Desmond made a pained sound.

“And texting! You always text someone on the phone of yours!” 

“I don't text always,” Malik defended himself.

“Oh come on. Who are you trying to lie to? I just hope whoever it is sleeps with you soon. You're just so nervous all the time! Might do you good to lose some tension,” he said and winked at Malik.

Malik blushed at the implication he was making. Dammit, he had to have more control than this. Blushing all the time like some virginal bride was not going to help him.

He knew that if Desmond knew who Malik was texting, he wouldn't be teasing him. He'd probably be grossed out. 

“Ooh Malik! Do you have a lover?” Des cooed. Malik just pressed his palm against Desmond’s face and pushed him away.

“I don't have a lover.”

“Okay okay! Anyhow, I just wanna know if you wanted to hang out or something you know,” he asked, his eyes searching the parking lot for someone.

Malik huffed and stepped away from him. “I'm busy with Aveline today,” he said and prayed internally that she was free!

Desmond looked at Aveline for confirmation. Malik sent her a pleading look through his eyes.

“Oui, I have some stuff with Mal,” she said without any hint of doubt.

Desmond shrugged and waved at Malik.

“All right, then. Maybe tomorrow. Do you want me to drop you home?”

“Nah, I'll walk home,” Malik said.

“I'll accompany you, cher,” Aveline said and grabbed his arm.

They both nodded at Desmond and made their way out.

“So, what was all that about?” Aveline asked, once they were a little away from the school.

Malik tucked his hands into his hoodie pockets. Aveline wrapped her hand around his arm tighter and came closer to him.

“I… okay.. It's about Altair.”

“Altair? As in Desmond’s cousin?” Aveline asked, a little surprised.

Malik nodded.

“Attendes, was he the one who winked at you that day?” Aveline asked with a tiny grin on her face.

“Yeah. That was Altair.”

“What about him?” She asked, tugging at his sleeve.

He looked ahead for a while and walked silently. She pinched his waist after a few minutes.

“Ah! What the hell, Ave!” Malik exclaimed and squirmed away from her pinching fingers.

Aveline frowned at him. “What about Altair?”

“I...we..I mean, he and I .. We have this thing between us. I mean, we started hanging out a lot and we became close,” he said, ”really close. We even uh...we even kissed a couple of times.”

Aveline howled and punched him.

“Crétin!” She cursed him.

“You shit head, how dare you hide this from me!” She screamed.

Malik made a shushing action and urged her to shut her mouth.

“Look we are not dating! At least,...We... I don't know. But I know there are feelings involved. Anyway that's beyond the point and -” 

Aveline’s phone rang. She took it out from her pant pocket and looked at the caller ID. She grimaced.

“It's mama,” she said and gave an apologetic smile at him.

“Oui, maman. Qu’est-ce que c’est?”

“Non, je suis avec mon ami,” she said and glanced at Malik.

“Malik,” she answered and then there was a loud barrage of French on the other line. 

Aveline closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Non. Non. Il est pas---- Maman! He is just a friend!”

More screaming on the other end and Malik felt uncomfortable. They were almost near their neighborhood.

Aveline growled then and that sent a chill up Malik’s spine. He felt sympathy for Connor.

“Bien! Je viens maintenant!” She said and tucked her phone into her pocket.

"Femme irritante!” She muttered below her breath, but Malik heard it.

“Hey, if you have to go I understand,” he said.

She gave him a wide eyed look.

“Really? I'm so sorry. Ever since that fight with Deborah she wants me home as soon as possible. Few minutes late and she calls me!”

Malik chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Come on, Ave, let's get you home,” he said.

He walked her to her home. As she was about to reach the door she turned around to face him.

“Let's talk tomorrow during lunch. We can go to the field and talk.”

Malik nodded at her and then bid her farewell.

He walked home at a slow pace. He could talk to her tomorrow. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

He took it out and saw that he had received a mail from Altair.

A: Hi mal. What's up?

Malik did not want to reply. He desperately wanted to ask Altair what he was hiding. He wanted to find out this secret that was slowly turning him crazy.

Was he a junkie? Did he sell drugs? Or worse, was he in some cult?

Malik snorted at the last idea. It was impossible to imagine Altair in a cult.

He shook his head and decided not to think more about this. It may not be anything at all and he would be torturing himself for nothing.

He went home and flopped on his couch. His brother was sitting and watching a movie. His father was sitting on the side and reading a newspaper. 

Malik was surprised to see his father at this time.

“Don't you have to be at the hospital, Baba?” He asked.

His father placed the newspaper on the table and shrugged.

“Took a day off. I will be going for the night shift. Doctor Williams is not well. I'll be filling in for him,” his father said and went back to his paper.

Malik saw Kadar sitting with his bowl of popcorn. He thrust his hand in the bowl and grabbed a handful. 

Kadar just smiled at him and continued watching.

As he ate the popcorn Malik remembered the way he and Altair had fought for the popcorn. He remembered the soft features of Altair's face as he had slept on the couch that day.

Malik rubbed his eyes and sighed. He wondered if Altair was thinking about him. 

He spent the rest of the evening watching movies with Kadar. Later, he went up to his room and did his assignments. 

He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His phone buzzed on the table. Malik did not even move. It buzzed again two more times.

He wanted to speak to someone about this. It was not that he did not trust Altair, he did. He really did. It was just that Altair behaved strangely with him.

Malik remembered the guilty look in Altair's eyes every time they kissed. He remembered the first time Altair had cornered Malik against the wall. He had told him that he wanted him but couldn't have him. Something was holding Altair back from fully giving into Malik.

Then, a thought crossed Malik's mind. 

Altair had loved Adha. She was his first love. He knew they both had a blind love for each other. Adha had even subtly told him that Altair was the one for her. She had told him about how they would travel and study together, and maybe, one day, they would start a family. All this she had said with glistening eyes. 

Maybe Altair felt guilty for letting himself be vulnerable to Malik. Maybe he felt that he was cheating on her memory. That explained his guilt and reluctance, but it still did not explain Abbas’ words.

Abbas couldn't have known about Adha and Altair. Or maybe he thought Malik did not know about Altair’s previous relationship and was trying to annoy Malik?

Malik rubbed his face with his palms and groaned. At this rate he would go insane. 

He looked at his ceiling again. He would ask Aveline.

Yes, he would ask Aveline and she would tell him what to do and what it all meant. He was incapable of thinking of things like this. It was giving him a headache.

He got up from the bed and went to his table. He read Altair’s texts and replied to them.

A: Malik, where r u?

A: Are you busy? Tired? 

A: are you home at least?

All three were sent in the evening.  
M: yeah yeah. I'm home. I'm just tired. I'm gonna sleep. Hope you had a good day.

Altair’s reply was instantaneous.

A: poor baby. Go sleep. My day was good. Night night, Mal.

Malik smiled softly before typing out a simple ‘good night’. He set his alarm and placed his phone on his nightstand. 

He laid on his mattress and pulled the blankets over his shoulder. He closed his eyes, trying to put Abbas’ words out of his mind.

He did not sleep properly that night.

 

\---

On Wednesday Malik told Aveline about Abbas’ words. They had no time to talk the previous day. Desmond had wanted Malik's help in studying for a quiz they had after lunch and he had not let Malik go. So, Aveline and Malik had decided to talk the next day.

They were the only two sitting at their usual table. Desmond and Alex had some studying to do. Lucy was with her friends. 

Connor was next to Aveline, but he remained silent the entire time Malik spoke. It was almost as if he was invisible. 

After Malik explained to Aveline he waited for her response with bated breath. It surprised him when Connor was the first to speak.

“Better ask Altair, my friend. If you are having doubts about him it is always wise to ask him. He will tell you the truth.”

Malik looked at him wide eyed. Aveline was deep in thought. After a few minutes she looked at Malik.

“Mal, I think Abbas was just messing with you. I'm sure if Altair had anything to hide he would have told you. You both were friends when you were kids. No, I think he must be feeling guilty of Adha,” she said with her clear voice.

“There is one flaw in that, Aveline,” Connor said.

Aveline turned to him and made a motion with her hand, asking him to proceed.

“Why must Abbas use it to antagonize Malik? Abbas doesn't know Adha. And I don't think Altair feels that much guilt to affect his present happiness.”

All this had already been through Malik's mind. He exhaled with frustration.

“This isn't helping. I feel like I'm running around in circles,” Malik said and dropped his head on the table.

Aveline’s fingers carded through his hair and for one moment he felt it was like his mother's own fingers. 

“Pauvre Malik. Oh Dieu, what if he has a girlfriend?”

Malik perked up at that. Aveline had a horrified expression on her face.

“That's impossible. If he had a girl on the side why would he have kissed me?” Malik asked.

Connor nodded sagely at them. “True. Altair may be a little reckless, but he is not adulterous.”

Aveline snorted at Connor. 

“Adulterous? Really Connor?”

Connor raised his hands and raised his brows.

“Forgive me for using refined English words,” he said.

Aveline turned to Malik and sighed.

“His father’s attitude is rubbing off on him,” she said exasperatedly.

Connor just pouted at her and continued reading whatever he was reading.

“I don't think Altair’s that bad,” Malik said. He was sure Altair would never do that.

He pondered about this the entire day and lost sleep again.

On Thursday, when Malik was leaving his Art History class, Professor Leonardo asked him to stay back.

Malik stood in front of Professor Leonardo’s desk. 

Professor Leonardo was cleaning the board with a duster. Malik noticed the way his lithe muscles flexed as he cleaned the board. After cleaning, he threw the duster to the ground, wiped his hands on his pants and sat down in his chair.

He opened his drawer, dug into it and took out two laminated cards. The cards had a tag tied to it which allowed the person to wear it.

Malik looked bewildered when Leonardo thrust both the cards onto Malik’s hands.

“Um?”

“Oh right. There is an Art exhibition tomorrow. All the contemporary artists are coming. Various pieces of art will be displayed in this exhibition. Now, I know you love history and Art. Which is why I'm giving you a free pass to attend it with me. I also want you to bring Ms. Aveline de Grandpre to this. I've noticed her wonderful taste in art. I want her to come.”

Malik stood shell shocked for a few minutes. He looked down at the card. Sure enough, it had the VIP pass for the Art and Architecture Exhibition at the Institute of Contemporary Arts in Boston. 

Malik’s eyes widened. That institute was very famous for its various exhibits and artists.

Leonardo chuckled looking at his reaction. 

“I see you have heard of this place? It's quite famous. They conduct it annually and nobody gets VIP passes unless you are family or friend of one of the artists,” he said.

Malik took a minute to process what his teacher was telling. Then his eyes widened even more, his spectacles was almost dropping off his nose.

He pushed his spectacles back and cleared his throat.

“You're one of the artists? You are exhibiting your art there? Oh my God!” Malik exclaimed.

His Professor smiled.

“I've been trying to get into this exhibition. My agent was finally able to do it. I'm proud to say I'll be exhibiting two of my paintings. I'll be very happy if you and Aveline are there to support me.”

“You should've given this to your husband.”

Leonardo just smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

“My beloved husband, as much as he appreciates my art, is currently very busy. Being the head surgeon of the pediatric wing is a tedious task. He stays in New York and I live here. It is my first painting. I want someone who appreciates art and it's beautiful history to be there. And I have only you and her here. You both have shown a lot of interest. So I want you both to come with me.”

Malik nearly teared up. 

“Professor, It will be an honor to witness your first exhibition,” Malik said, "and I'm sure Aveline would love it too.”

Professor Leonardo clapped his hands together.

“Ah it is perfect! We will start this evening! Both of you come to the school parking lot at six thirty. It's a two hour drive from here. We will stay tonight and tomorrow. We will return Saturday morning. Don't worry about the lodgings! The institute provides for the artists.”

Malik smiled and nodded. He promised him that they would be here at six thirty and he left.

He told Aveline of the news when he reached her locker and she jumped on him.

“Oh Bon Dieu! The Institute of Contemporary Arts! C'est un célèbre musée!” she squealed and wrapped her arms around Malik.

“Aveline get the fuck off of me,” Malik breathed out. Her arms were like a vise around his neck.

She released him and looked into his eyes.

“This will be great! You and I will have the best time with Professor Leonardo!”

Malik smirked and laughed. She was right. 

He spotted Connor coming towards them. Aveline spotted him too and she ran off to him. She jumped on him too, but Connor being taller and a bit wider than Malik, held her securely. 

They both shared a kiss and that earned a few gasps around them. Connor just smiled at her and she blushed.

Malik laughed. They were disgustingly cute. 

That evening he went home with a smile. He told his parents about the pass to the Exhibition. Both of them were proud and happy for his Professor. They were also happy for Malik. 

He quickly packed his bag and went down to grab a bite. Then he took his bag and made his way out, shouting a ‘goodbye’ to his family.

Outside, Aveline was standing near his gate. She looked perfect with her black baggy jeans, white T-shirt and her sneakers. She had a duffel bag slung on her shoulders. 

They greeted each other and walked to their school parking lot. It was six fifteen when they reached the place.

Aveline sat down on one of the stone benches and patted the space next to it. Malik sat down next to her. 

He had a very bad feeling churning in his stomach. He felt a strange sensation of nausea.

“Mal, are you okay?” Aveline asked.

Malik nodded and grinned at her.

“I'm too excited. That's all,” he said.

“Me too. It is a great opportunity. I'm excited to see our professor’s art.”

Malik was excited too, but there was that part of him that felt nervous about the entire trip. He felt like bats had inhabited his stomach.

Both of them started when they heard the loud honking of a car. Professor Leonardo drove a beautiful Audi. It was glossy black and the windows were tinted. 

Malik and Aveline put their bags in the trunk and climbed in the car. Malik sat next to Leonardo and Aveline sat in the back.

“Well, are you both ready?”

“Yeah!” both of them replied.

The italian was most efficient in driving, like he was in everything else. There was faint Italian music playing the background and Malik found himself drifting to sleep. In the back seat Aveline was sprawled on the seat, fast asleep.

It was peaceful. There was less traffic in the high way, and the only sound he could hear was the humming of the engine and the lilting music.

“Will you be leaving next year?” Malik asked.

Leonardo glanced at him once and sighed.

“Well, my doctoral thesis will be completed by next April. Once that's done I want to find a job in New York. That's where Ezio lives. It hurts to be away from him for so long,” he said and Malik caught the sad tone of his voice. 

He had a sad smile on his face.

“You really miss him don't you?” Malik asked, looking at his own hands.

The blonde italian hummed.

“I love him. So obviously, I miss him. Much like how you miss Altair.”

Malik gasped and sat up straight in his seat. He had totally forgotten about the amber eyed boy until his professor had reminded him. He had even forgotten to tell him about this trip.

“What?”

His professor gave him a shocked expression.

“Um. You and Altair? My cousin-in-law? I've seen you text him a lot. You must miss him, given that he studies in Chicago and you're here.”

Malik grimaced.

“I'm sorry, Malik. I did not mean to hurt you,” he apologized.

“No, no. It's fine. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How do you know if the person you love is true to you?”

The blonde italian was silent for a minute before he asked Malik a question.

“May I ask what brought this on? Are you asking me if Altair’s trustworthy?”

Malik shook his head and sighed.

“That's not. I mean. I- I recently heard something about him. I just don't know if it's true or not,” Malik said, feeling stupid for confiding in his teacher.

“Hmm.. I don't know much about Altair, so I can't tell you for sure if he is true or not. But I can tell you this, if you ask him directly he will tell you the truth. The boy is a terrible liar when faced directly. So maybe, you should just ask him. He will tell you.”

Malik felt a bit better listening to him. It made sense to ask Altair about it. He sent a text to Altair asking him to meet him on Saturday. He got no reply to it.

After an hour they reached the hotel which the institute accommodated for them. Leonardo helped with the bags and he pushed them towards their room.

Malik and Aveline took the double bed and Leonardo slept on the single bed. They had ordered a double suite. It wasn't lavish but it was comfortable. 

Malik slept early that night and so did Leonardo. Aveline was asleep the moment they entered the hotel. She had flopped on the double bed and gone to sleep.

The next morning, Malik was woken up by his professor. Leonardo looked really handsome. He wore a gray suit with a light blue button down shirt. His golden locks were pulled back by a dark red satin tape and he looked like a Greek God in every angle.

Malik woke Aveline. Both of them managed to get dressed quickly. Malik wore his usual jeans and shirt ensemble. Aveline wore a bright yellow frock that came to her knees. She wore sneakers and had her hair tied in a pony tail. She looked really cute.

The three of them made their way to the Exhibition hall. It was massive. There was a big wide Hall with glossy floors and glass windows. It looked out towards the water. There were exhibits all over the place. And there were people. Lots and lots of people. Most of them were college students and old historians and rich people.

Malik and Aveline saw Leonardo’s paintings first. It was really beautiful. The first one was of a dark skinned man in what seemed like fifteenth century clothes. 

The man had dark brown locks that fell over his forehead. His hair was pulled back by a dark brown ribbon.

The outer cloak had a hood attached to it. The man was wearing his hood down. He wore a white vest on the inside which looked like something from the Renaissance period.  
He wore a big red belt with a strange shaped belt lock in the middle. He wore boots and metal armor. There were swords and daggers hanging off his belt and he had a smile on his face. He stood in the middle of a crowded street, with the sun rays shooting across his face. The sun lit up half of his face and his brown eyes were bright and alive. The other half was cast in a shadow. The crowd was less around him. He stood leisurely with his hands on either side of him and his shoulders all relaxed. 

A guy asked him about the man in the picture. Leonardo just laughed and told him that it was his husband. 

When the guy did not believe him, Leonardo took out his phone and showed him their recent picture together. 

The man whistled and raised his wine glass in appreciation.

The other one was of a beautiful valley of Rome. Leonardo told them that he sketched it while he was on a vacation with his husband. The sun was setting between the mountains. There was a path that led down the mountain and there were houses that dotted the valley. It was a beautiful piece of art.

After this, they went around and saw the other exhibits. Malik was impressed with the talents of the artists.

He loved looking at art. It soothed his soul. He looked over at Aveline and saw the same expression of awe on her face. It was the first time they had ever gotten VIP passes to an exhibition.

Later, they went down to the first floor for refreshments.

Aveline sat in one of the couches facing the window while Malik went to fetch them something to drink from the bar.

In the end, he returned with two cokes as the only other beverage there was wine. 

Malik felt a sense of apprehension hit him as soon as he sat down. Aveline sipped her cola and sighed. She was enjoying the luxury of it all. Malik couldn't even drink his coke.  
It tasted bad in his mouth. 

A while later Aveline asked for another glass of cola, so Malik went to the bar to get her a glass.

He made his way to their couch and found Aveline staring at Desmond. 

What?

Malik frowned and stopped near Aveline. She took the glass of fizzy drink from his hand.

“Des? What the hell are you doing here?” Malik asked, looking confused.

Desmond had the same expression on his face.

“Dude, it's Leo’s first exhibition. He is my cousin-in-law, man.”

Malik told him about how Professor Leonardo had invited them over for the exhibition.

“It's a good thing, Mal. Let me introduce you to some people!” He said and caught Malik’s wrist.

“No Des, I'm tired. I just want to sit here,” Malik whined.

Desmond let go of his wrist and pursed his lips.

“Okay, then. I'll bring them here then!”

Malik huffed and sunk into the couch. Aveline was facing him and she was the one who reacted first. Her eyes went from droopy to wide.

Malik narrowed his eyes at her reaction and turned around.

Desmond was dragging a very pissed off Altair by his wrist. The two of them halted near the window and Malik got up.

He glared at Altair, but he did not fail to notice how good he looked. 

Altair was wearing a brown button down shirt with black slacks. His hair was neatly made and he looked damn good.

Malik saw Altair check him out too. He willed himself not to blush and for once, his body listened to him.

“What are you doing here?” Malik asked instantly.

Altair tipped his head back and grimaced.

“Could ask the same thing about you, Mal,”he said.

Malik was about to say something more when Desmond returned again. This time Altair’s eyes were the ones that widened with fear.

Malik turned around and saw Desmond walk towards them with a beautiful girl.

She was pale and she had blue eyes. Her dark brown tresses fell over her shoulders and curved around her chest. She was wearing black jeans and a blue top with a black jacket. 

She was spitting curses on Desmond in a British accent.

“Let go, you arse!”she exclaimed. 

They stopped in front of Malik and Altair. 

Altair still had the look of fear on his face. Aveline stood on the other side of Malik.

Desmond finally spoke and introduced them.

“Maria, I want you to meet my friends, Malik and Aveline. Guys, this is Maria Thorpe, Altair's girlfriend,” he said and wagged his brows at Altair.

Aveline gasped next to him and Malik felt all the blood drain from his face. 

Suddenly, everything made sense to him. 

Altair’s behavior made sense to him. The guilt, the holding back, Abbas calling Altair as a ‘cheating bastard’. Everything made sense.

Altair had a girlfriend, and Malik was his thing on the side. Aveline was right, he thought bitterly.

Altair was cheating on his girl with Malik, while Malik, the eternal fool, fell for Altair.

He felt a wave of nausea rise in him. He suppressed the feeling and tried to form words.

He saw the girl, Maria, hold out a hand in greeting. Malik wanted to cut her arm off.

Actually, he wanted to rip Altair’s throat. He cast one accusatory glance at Altair and then he turned towards the exit.

“I have to go,” he muttered, and he walked towards the door.

With each step he took, he felt as if a chasm was opening between him and Altair. 

He felt his heart clench and stutter. Altair hadn't loved him truly. Malik had. He cursed himself for ever meeting him.

Malik went out of the door, and felt the chilly November afternoon surround him. 

Malik found the exterior to be silent, but when he dropped down on the hard steps of the exhibition, he felt his heart crack and shatter to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation! with help from 1inconnue2+  
> Oui, maman. Qu’est-ce que c’est? - Yes, mom. What is it?
> 
> Non, je suis avec mon ami - No, i am with my friend
> 
> Non. Non. Il est pas---- Maman! - No. No. He is not.....mom!
> 
> Bien! Je viens maintenant! - Fine! I will come now!
> 
> Femme irritante- irritating woman!
> 
> Pauvre Malik - poor Malik
> 
>  
> 
> Now I really hope none of you hate me! :) I tell you there is a reasonable explanation for all of this. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Comments would be nice!


	9. I Hit The Ground, Bang, Bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! I'm back with the next chapter. I took the title name from Nancy Sinatra's song, Bang Bang. I love her songs and this one is my favorite. I actually wrote this chapter while listening to it. Well I listened to many other songs while I wrote this, but that's enough ranting!
> 
> As usual, beta'd by my bestie, Vi! Really, the things I put this girl through, Gods!
> 
> I own none of the characters! (I wish I did)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :)

Malik sat on the last step, feeling like shit. He felt his head pound furiously and he heard his heart thud erratically.

He heard footsteps behind him and he stood up slowly. 

He turned around and found Altair approaching him with his hands half raised. He was walking towards him like Malik was some wild animal that had gone rogue.

"Malik, listen, this is not what you think it is," he started, but Malik cut him off.

"Oh I think it's pretty damn clear, Altair. You have a girlfriend. You love her. And then there is me, your little secret. Your thing on the side."

Altair felt wounded when he heard this.

"It's not like that. You're not my dirty secret, Malik," he said again but Malik cut him off.

"No. It's exactly as I said. Did you even feel anything for me? Were you doing all that comforting shit because you wanted to get into my pants?" Malik screamed.

Altair just stood there, silently listening to Malik's words. Malik saw his face turn dark with anger when he uttered the last sentence.

"Malik, if I wanted to sleep with you, I'd have done it already. And I did that 'comforting shit', as you call it, because I care for you. Everything was real, Mal. If you could only give me an opportunity to explain myself."

"Do you deny lying to me about her?" He asked, voice cracking in the end.

"I-no. I agree I hid that-"

"That's enough. Please, don't speak anymore. I don't want to listen to your excuse," Malik said and turned around, walking away from him.

Altair caught his arm and stopped him. Malik turned his head and growled at Altair.

"Let go of my arm."

"Malik, please.."

Malik tried to free his arm.

"Altair, let go of my fucking arm or I will hit you," Malik warned.

Altair began speaking again.

"Mal, please. All the time we spent, every single emotion was real, every kiss was real, I agree I was still with Maria, but--"

Malik had heard enough. His stupid patience could only take so many blows before it snapped.

Altair was still talking and he could not expect what Malik did next. Malik felt Altair's grip loosen and he took advantage of this.

Malik turned around and Altair's hand dropped from his. Malik swung his right fist and he punched Altair's jaw. Altair moaned in pain and staggered to the side. He spit out blood and he checked for any other wounds in his mouth. Altair grimaced when he removed a tooth from his mouth. 

Malik felt sick. He had not wanted to physically hurt Altair, but be had warned him not to push him.

"I warned you," he said.

Altair just looked at him, blood dripping from his lips and all over his shirt. He had a resigned look in his face, and that hurt Malik even more.

"Don't follow me, Altair. Just leave me alone."

He turned around and began walking in the direction of the hotel. He went through the lonely paths of Boston with angry thoughts swimming in his head. His phone had rung twice and he knew it was Aveline. He had a special ring tone for her.

After a while he stopped at a place and looked around. He was sure he was going around in circles. 

After looking around for a while he agreed that he had no fucking idea where he was. He checked his phone and it showed him that it was five minutes to four. 

Damn, he had been wandering for almost two hours. His stomach growled in protest. Of course he was hungry. He had skipped lunch.

He looked around and tried to find out which area he was lost in. He found that he was in an area called Dorchester Street. He quickly texted Aveline to come meet him at Dorchester Street.

Aveline- You maniac. Stay right there.

He stood in the same place for a while. After twenty minutes he spotted Aveline at the end of the street he was standing. 

She walked towards him with quick steps, with her fists clenched. Malik saw her phone fisted in her right hand. Her face was contorted with anger. 

The first thing she did was slap him hard on the face. Malik's head snapped sideways and he growled. 

She dared him to react. There was fire in her eyes.

"Imbécile! How dare you scare me like that. Two hours I've been trying to call you and now you send me a message? I was half ready to not help you," she whispered fiercely.

Malik felt irritated.

"Then why the fuck did you come here? If I anger you so much why don't you just go? I would have eventually found my way back. Or someone would have helped me," Malik said with malice. He was already feeling shitty. He did not need Aveline's frustration on him too.

For a moment, her face shifted. He saw the anger drain out of her face. She looked at him with concern. 

And Malik hated this look on her. He hated this look of pain and concern on her face. 

"Don't, please,"

"Mal, je suis désolé. I did not mean to say that. When you disappeared like that I did not know what to do. On one side I wanted to punch that fils de pute, but when I saw you go out I wanted to follow you. When Desmond and I came out, we saw Altair sitting on the stairs with blood oozing from his mouth. Desmond took him to the hospital and I tried calling you. Then, you little merde, you did not pick my call," she said and caught her breath. She was panting.

Malik looked sheepish.

"I did not mean to scare you. I just.. I just wanted to be away from there, Ave. I couldn't stay there and look at him."

Malik felt tired all of a sudden. The entire day's happenings bore down on him and his shoulders sagged. He just wanted to eat and then sleep. He did not even want to think about how much Altair had hurt him. 

Then, Aveline did something which surprised Malik.

She walked up to him and wrapped her lithe arms around his neck. She pressed her face against his neck and hugged him.

"I get it, Mal. I know. You don't have to explain."

Malik was stunned. 

Slowly, he raised his arm and patted her back. She stayed where she was and they stood there, in each other's arms.

She moved away from him after a few seconds and she looked at him from under her lashes.

"Do you want to go eat? I saw a pizza place while I was walking through."

Malik nodded and he took her hand. They both reached the pizza place and sat at a booth. 

After eating, they both sat there, talking.

"Did he...did he say anything?" Malik asked tentatively.

Aveline looked up from her plate. She was halfway through her last slice. She bit into it and she placed the piece down when Malik spoke.

She wiped her fingers with a tissue, chewed her pizza and swallowed it. All this she did while looking at Malik.

Malik felt a little uncomfortable with her staring.

"Well?" He prompted her.

"He did not say much. He said it wasn't as bad as it looked," she said and she picked up her slice.

Malk just hummed. That's what he said to Malik too. 

"You have nothing to say to that?" She asked with confusion.

"What can I say? That it doesn't matter what he says?"

Aveline bent her head and stared at her plate for a while.

"Did Connor know this?" Malik asked.

Aveline lifted her head and she looked at him.

"Non, Connor did not know. I called him first. He was very disturbed that Altair would do this. But uh-"

Aveline hesitated. Malik leaned forward and narrowed his brows.

"What is it Aveline? Tell me."

She bit her lip and her brows furrowed.

"Desmond knew the whole time, Mal."

Malik's eyes widened. Desmond had known all along.

"Mais, il ne savait pas, Malik. He did not know that there was something going on between you and Altair," Aveline said.

Malik just huffed. True, he had hid it from everyone. It seemed sad that Leonardo and Aveline were the only ones who noticed him. 

He shook his head.

"Fuck, Aveline. Why is this happening to me? Why now? Why now of all the fucking time!"

Malik cursed and dropped his head on the table. Aveline sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"The worst part was that Desmond did not get angry when he found out that Altair had played you. He was so worried about that idiot's damn mouth that he just...went off with him."

She said with such venom that Malik lifted his head and raised his brows at her.

"Your anger at Altair is understandable, but why this hatred towards Desmond?" He asked with confusion.

Aveline flushed with emotion.

"It's mutual between us," she said and continued.

"It was first day of school. I was still bad at English and I still had my thick French accent. I was a bit lost and I asked this guy for directions. He just laughed at me and told his friends about how 'funny' I sounded. I got angry and I punched him. He called me a bitch."

Malik was shocked. He had never heard Desmond use such language against a girl.

"Après cet incident, we both don't like each other. It became really difficult for us when I became your friend. He resents me a lot," she said and looked at her hands which were folded on the table.

Malik sighed. 

"He isn't that bad, Ave. A long time ago, he was like that. But now he isn't that way."

Aveline snorted and picked up her pizza and bit into it. Malik just raised his hands in defeat. 

"What do I do now?" He asked her after they left the pizzeria. They both were walking back to the hotel.

"Mal, I think you should talk to him."

Malik stopped walking. That did not stop her. She just pulled his hand and brought him back to motion.

"Not right now. Just give it time. I think you both need to talk. This is all just a big misunderstanding, cher. Maybe after a few days, when you both have calmed down, talk."

Malik felt anger boiling in him. He refused to forgive him. He had lied to Malik and his girlfriend. Malik felt bad for her. 

"Mal, think about it, okay? You're a sensible guy," she said.

"I'm allowed to be angry and unreasonable at times, idiot. I'm a teen," he said and huffed. He let go of her hand and put gap between them. 

"Fine. Be that way." 

They walked back to the hotel with an awkward silence hanging between them. 

When they reached their room, nobody was there. Aveline threw herself on the bed and turned away from him, facing the wall. Malik looked about the room. He knew Aveline was awake, but she was trying to be an ignorant bitch and Malik decided to leave her be.

He looked at his watch that was lying on the table and found it to be nearing seven. 

He found himself walking towards the balcony. He opened the doors and stepped out. There were two wooden chairs and Malik sat down on one of them.

He looked out to the water. It was dark and there were city lights in the distance. 

He suddenly got a memory of him and Adha star gazing in her balcony. He felt a sharp ache in his chest.

He felt lonely and isolated. He missed her now more than ever. He felt his face heat up and his breaths becoming short. He felt a stinging sensation in his eyes and he squeezed them shut. 

He did not want to cry. He wouldn't cry. But then he realized that he was also not made of stone.

A tear rebelled against his will and rolled down his cheek. He felt hurt.

He thought back to the weekend when he and Altair were sitting, shoulder to shoulder, against the tree in the Park. He had confided to Altair and Altair had done the same.

How could Altair have connected with him in such an emotional way and then cheat him like this?

Then there was that little voice saying him that maybe he had overreacted to the situation. 

But did Altair really think that he could hide something like this and not expect Malik to get hurt? To get upset?

More tears flowed and Malik wiped them. He was done wasting tears for him.

And to think that he felt bad for Altair, thinking that he was still in love with Adha.

Malik was the fool here. He was the idiot. 

But then, what Altair said was right too. The feeling of bliss on his face whenever he was with Malik, the excitement he had when Malik had called him, he couldn't have faked all that.

_He lied to you _, a voice in his mind said.__

__True. Altair had lied to him and that hurt him more._ _

__He wanted to know why Altair had kept it a secret. He wanted to know why Altair had lead him on like this. Then he wondered if Altair even felt the same way about him._ _

__He was about to venture into darker thoughts when Leonardo dropped down in the chair next to him._ _

__He had not even heard the man come in._ _

__The older man looked worn out. His hair was out of the ribbon, his shirt was untucked and he had no coat. He had also removed his shoes._ _

__"Exhibitions can be so tiring, Gods," he exclaimed._ _

__Malik just nodded and went back to staring at the water._ _

__The italian looked at him curiously for a few minutes before he spoke._ _

__"Altair is fine, by the way. He has a nasty bruise on his jaw. It seems that the tooth that came out was already loose. Altair is always getting into fights and it seems like the tooth had had enough," he said in a casual voice._ _

__Malik felt a little relieved knowing that Altair was fine. He felt twisted that he still cared about the fucker who had broken his trust._ _

__"Look, I don't know what happened between you and him, but it has apparently affected the two of you in a horrible way," he said._ _

__"What do you mean?" Malik had to ask. His curiosity got the better of him._ _

__"He looked exactly like you when he came back. He had this...blank look in his face. Like, he had lost all interest in life."_ _

__Malik's body came alive with anger. The bastard did not have the right to feel that way. He did not get to hurt Malik and then move around like he was the one who was hurt._ _

__"Well, he looked like he was hurt," the older man said and Malik realized that he had spoken his thoughts aloud._ _

__"I know you're trying to help, but I would appreciate it if you dropped this topic," Malik said._ _

__His professor nodded at him and got up._ _

__"I'm going to go down and eat. Do you want something?"_ _

__Malik shook his head. As he was about to leave, Malik came into the room._ _

__"Bring something for her," he said, pointing to Aveline._ _

__Leonardo nodded again before he took his wallet and left the room._ _

__Malik went to the bed and lay on his side. He closed his eyes. He wanted to bask in the silence. He fell asleep after a few minutes._ _

__When he woke up later, the room was dark. He looked to his right and found his Professor fast asleep on the bed._ _

__His watch, that was on the table, showed the time to be around eleven._ _

__He felt Aveline move next to him. He turned his head and found dark eyes looking at him._ _

__"Hey," he said._ _

__She just stared at him for a few minutes before moving closer and laying herself against him._ _

__She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her left arm around his chest. He cradled her against his side._ _

__"I just want you to know that I get what you are feeling. I mean, at first I did not understand why you were so irritated, but then I placed myself in your situation, Malik. I thought about how I would have felt if I found Connor with some other girl," she said._ _

__Malik scoffed._ _

__"That's impossible. The boy worships the ground you walk on."_ _

__Aveline continued speaking._ _

__"If I found Connor with some other girl, it would break me, Malik. I cannot even think about it."_ _

__"Hmm"_ _

__They stayed quiet for a long time._ _

__"I just lay here, thinking of all that. Then, I thought about how selfish I was. I should have been comforting you, not making you feel more bad," she said and sniffed._ _

__Malik clutched her closer and shushed her. He could feel the silent sobs that were wracking her frame._ _

__He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead._ _

__After a while her breathing became more rhythmic and deep._ _

__Malik had never slept near any other girl other than Adha._ _

__It did not feel strange to have her next to him._ _

__He looked up at the ceiling and felt himself drifting back to sleep. He liked the feeling of Aveline wrapped around him._ _

__He drifted off, with Aveline flush against him and he suppressed the thrumming in his skin that longed for the touch of a particular person who had a scarred torso and shining amber eyes._ _

__\---_ _

__

__The next morning, Malik woke up to the feeling of something heavy lying on his chest. He opened his eyes and realised that Aveline had spooned him the previous night._ _

__He felt tired._ _

__He found Leonardo’s bed to be empty._ _

__He disentangled himself from her and walked to the balcony. It was early morning and Malik breathed in the fresh air._ _

__He realized he was still wearing yesterday’s clothes and he went to shower. After showering he packed his clothes and woke Aveline up._ _

__She trotted to the bathroom and showered. After she was freshened up she looked uncomfortably at Malik checking his stuff._ _

__“La nuit dernière, I…. If I made you uncomfortable -”_ _

__Malik interrupted her before she could complete her sentence._ _

__“Thank you. I… I needed it. I felt a bit better after you….after we….you know,” he said and she bobbed her head._ _

__At that moment, their Professor entered and wished them a good morning._ _

__He was neatly dressed for the day with his blue jeans and white button shirt. He was carrying paper bags in his hand and the wonderful smell of coffee wafted through._ _

__“Got you both coffee and some bagels,” he said and handed over the bags to them. Malik and Aveline took the bags and sat down to eat._ _

__After they finished eating, they checked out of the hotel. Leonardo started his car and they drove back to Hartford._ _

__He dropped them off at their homes and made his way to his own home._ _

__Malik slowly trudged up to his door and opened it with his key. He heard his mother speaking on the phone with someone, and he heard the sound of gun shots coming from Kadar’s room. His father was nowhere to be seen._ _

__He went to the kitchen where his mother was and sat at the table. He saw his mother end the call with whoever she was speaking to._ _

__“How was the exhibition, son?” His mother asked, startling him out of thoughts._ _

__He just nodded. His mother raised her brows at him, but Malik did not respond. He was so exhausted. He did not want to explain anything to his mother._ _

__“Why don't you go and rest for a while. I'll call you when Lunch’s ready. The Ibn-la’Ahads are joining us.”_ _

__Malik nodded at her and turned around when his mind processed what his ears heard._ _

__“Wait, did you say the Ibn-la’Ahads?” He asked his mother, dread filling his stomach._ _

__His mother gave him a smile and assented._ _

__“Yes, Malik. The Ibn-la’Ahads as in Umar, Maud and Altair. And Desmond too. Now be off, I have a lot of stuff to prepare. Go!”_ _

__Malik did not even remember making it up the stairs. He felt his mind panic at the thought of him and Altair being in the same room after yesterday._ _

__He sat on the bed and willed himself to calm down. It was not the end of the world. It was just one lunch._ _

__He sat at his table and concentrated on one of his school books._ _

__His mind kept reeling. He could not handle seeing Altair so soon. It would break him. He went and slept on his bed._ _

__Malik’s traitorous mind provided him with all the ways in which the lunch would get ruined. In all this panicking, he fell asleep._ _

__He woke up when he heard the deep voice of Altair’s father come through his door. Malik quickly got up and raced down._ _

__He stopped near the end of the staircase and forced himself to cool down. He made his way casually to the living room and felt his heart drop._ _

__Altair was not there._ _

__It was just Umar, Maud and Desmond. He caught Desmond’s gaze and he frowned. He heard Umar and Maud call out to him._ _

__“Malik, my boy, come here,” Maud said and hugged him. She smiled brightly at him and he felt a smile of his own tug at the corners of his lips._ _

__She really had an infectious smile and Malik suddenly realized where Altair had got his infectious grin from._ _

__It hurt Malik to think of him. Some part of him had expected Altair to come too._ _

__“I heard the exhibition was a success. It’s too bad my little eagle had to leave for Chicago. He told me he has some reports or something to finish. Kids, these days! Always busy!” Maud exclaimed._ _

__Malik felt sick. Altair had not told his parents about Malik punching him. His parents did not even know the amount of chaos that had erupted between them._ _

__Malik put on an artificial smile and endured them throughout lunch. After lunch, he couldn't take it any longer. He went up to his room, complaining of a headache._ _

__Both sets of parents showed concern and asked him to rest. Desmond wisely did not say anything. He had observed how uncomfortable and sad Malik was._ _

__Malik made his way up to his room and grabbed his phone. He checked his phone for messages._ _

__He nearly dropped it when he found a big message from Altair._ _

__A: Mal. I'm sorry. I'm going back to Chicago. We were supposed to have lunch today. Family lunch you know. But after what happened yesterday, I felt it would be better for everyone if I skipped it. I know you're still angry. I know u won't listen to me. So I'm gonna wait. When u are ready to listen I'll explain. I know I lied to u. But I had no other choice Mal. Just tel me when ur ready to listen. And I'll come and tell you. Until then. Goodbye, mal._ _

__Malik cursed loudly. He wanted to throw his phone against the wall, but he stopped himself from doing it. The others were in the floor below him._ _

__He wanted to type a reply for that, but nothing crossed his mind. He stared blankly at the phone for a minute before he switched it off and placed it in his drawer._ _

__He sat on his bed and clenched the sheets where his hands were resting._ _

__Altair had not given up on him. He was still trying, stubbornly so, to get Malik back._ _

__His shoulders sagged. He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly._ _

__Altair could try and wait for Malik to listen to him, but what Altair never understood was, that Malik had trust issues. Altair had forced his way into Malik’s life and had gotten Malik’s fragile trust._ _

__Malik wasn’t the type to trust every living creature around him. He kept to himself and did not want anyone else bothering him._ _

__Altair had given him hope that there were people out there that were good enough to be trusted._ _

__He had given himself to Altair and that was his mistake. He felt like he could never trust anyone again._ _

__It would take a lot from Altair to make Malik trust him again._ _

__Malik sat there for a long time, staring out of the window, cursing the day that his eyes fell on Altair._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> je suis désolé - I am sorry.
> 
> fils de pute- son of a bitch.
> 
> Mais, il ne savait pas- But, he did not know.
> 
> Après cet incident- after that incident
> 
> la nuit dernière- Last night


	10. Life Is Shitty, But It Also Gives You Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with the next chapter folks! I'm introducing a character from House M.D coz I love weird crossovers!
> 
> beta'd by vi

He was dreaming. 

He saw brown eyes gaze at him. Light hazel eyes that were placed against a bronzed face with black flowing hair. 

Adha. Beautiful, amazing Adha.

She was standing in the middle of his room. He tried reaching out to her, but he couldn't move. He saw her face break into a sad smile. She shook her head at him and whispered something.

“Why did you lie?,” she whispered.

Then he saw her change.

Light brown eyes hardened to a dark shade of cocoa. Brown skin became darker and the locks of her hair became shorter. The features of her face hardened and changed into the façade of a more familiar person. Her face had turned to a more masculine form. 

A frown etched on his face. His glasses partially hiding his beautiful coffee colored eyes. 

"Why did you lie, Altair?" he whispered.

Then he saw the room fade and that was when he woke up.

 

\----

 

Altair woke up with a jolt. He looked around and found nobody in his room. He could hear Shaun and Rebecca arguing in the living room.

The curtains were pulled across the windows. 

His entire face hurt. He gingerly touched his jaw and hissed. The bruise hurt. His head was pounding and then, he realized why the curtains covered the windows.

Yesterday, he had gotten a bad migraine. This was on top of the horrible ache in his jaw and the general tiredness that comes from consuming too many pain pills.

He felt movement next to him and he let out a startled gasp.

Maria slowly sat up and stretched her arms. She yawned loudly and blinked sleepily at Altair.

“Why are you still here?” He asked.

Maria rubbed her eyes and smoothed the knots in her hair.

“You slept with your arms locked tight around me. I couldn't even move. And since I'm a nice person and not an actual bitch, I decided to let you sleep and not wake you up,” she said and got up from the bed. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. She made her way to the bathroom.

Altair grunted and fell back into bed. He wanted to shut the entire world and just sleep.

It had been four days since they came back from Boston. Malik’s words kept repeating itself like a recorder in his head. It was also shitty when Malik did not reply to his text. He was trying. He was trying real hard to get back to Malik.

Malik was the best thing that had ever happened to him, after Adha.

He felt Maria’s pointy nails poke his shoulder.

“Wake up, you lazy fuck,” she said and pressed her nails deeper into his skin.

He snarled at her and pulled the covers over his head. She chuckled seeing his antics.

“Aren't you supposed to be with Robert? “ he grumbled.

She nodded and roughly pulled the blankets from his body. The action flipped Altair and he rolled to the side. He growled at her, but she wasn't even fazed.

“Yes. I should be with him. But then you were being all clingy and cuddly yesterday so I texted Robbie that I would come in the morning. He was a dear about it, really.”  
Altair huffed and made his way to the bathroom.

Robert de Sable was her boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. No matter what any other person thought, Maria and Altair were never anything more than friends. 

Sure they slept with each other, but it was blindly obvious to anyone with a brain and a pair of eyes that they weren't in love with each other.

He loved her, sure, but it never went beyond platonic. She was his best friend. It had taken them a full year and a half of being with each other to know that they were not in love with each other. 

They realized that they never moved on from their old lovers and luckily for Maria, her ex-lover had wanted another chance. His own love was buried six feet under the ground, so he had no such luck.

He remembered the first time he saw her at the bar near his apartment. 

It was just a year after Adha’s death and he was feeling extremely lonely on that night. He had seen her enter the bar with her smudged mascara and her tight black dress. She had sat down next to Altair and had ordered a martini.

Altair had got her to talk and he had found out that she had broken up with her boyfriend Robert. After drinking and talking for a while they had ended up in bed. 

The morning after that, Altair had made her breakfast and she had thanked him for comforting her. They had started dating after that.

When they were not fucking each other they hung out like any other pair of friends. They played games and went to movies. 

They were both studying Architecture and they often studied together.

They went out on dates and had a good time and for a while, they considered each other as their lovers.

But it wasn't meant to be.

She was still in love with Robert and Altair had not gotten over Adha.

He wondered if he would ever get over her.

He brought back his mind to current matters as he stripped and stepped into the shower cubicle. He turned on the shower and enjoyed the feeling of water on his head. 

Altair stood there for a few minutes and then he leaned his head against the cool tiles of the bathroom.

His mind went to Malik. The first time he met him after coming to Chicago, he couldn't help but notice that Malik was attracted to him.

Altair wasn't stupid. He knew that he had gained muscle after he came to college. He knew that Malik was gay because Adha had told him. He knew that for Malik, he was attractive and for some fucked up reason he felt elated whenever Malik checked him out. 

He saw how flustered Malik became every time Altair flirted with him or made eyes at him.

The truth was that he was drawn to Malik.

Altair did not know what it was about him that made him so attractive and beautiful. Maybe it was the I-don’t-give-a-fuck-about-anything attitude that he had.

Whatever it was, it had gotten Altair’s attention. Altair was game. He had decided to hide his recent attraction from everyone, including Maria.

He felt bad when he thought about her. At that time, he still thought that there was something salvageable from his and Maria’s relationship. He was wrong, though.

Then there had been that epic fight between them about Robert.

Altair found out that Maria had been hanging out with Robert right under Altair's nose. 

Later, he realized that Maria had never gotten over her ex-boyfriend. She was still not sure about Robert’s intentions and she had requested Altair to not break the relationship until she was sure.

And Altair had done just that. 

What he did not factor into this shitty mess, was the fact that he would fall for Malik.

He sighed loudly and began washing himself. It was no use thinking about it now. He had fucked it up, as usual.

He dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went out to his room and found it empty. He quickly put on some sweatpants and made his way out to the living room.

“Ah, the eagle awakens,” Shaun said in false cheer.

“How do you feel, Alt-man?” Rebecca asked him from her place on the table. She was busy typing something on her laptop. Shaun was sitting on the couch reading a book. 

“Where’s Maria?”

“Right here, Altair,” Maria said, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of eggs in one hand and some cold water in the other. She placed them both on the table next to Rebecca and motioned for Altair to eat.

“Eat this, love,” she said as Altair sat in the chair. She combed through Altair’s damp hair and pulled on it.

“I'll be back. Don't let him do anything stupid okay?” She said and left.

Altair cursed her under his breath and ate the eggs. He had to admit to himself that Maria was a good cook.

After eating he looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning. Which meant he was late for his test.

He had decided to take some tests early so that he could go home for Christmas. He had two tests today. If he completed these then he could take a few days off. He had already completed one of them two days ago.

He went to his room and put on some decent clothes. He took his backpack and ran out. His head still ached, but he had to get this test finished. 

 

\-----

 

He came back around four, tired and sleepy. He threw his bag on the floor and flopped down on the couch.

He exhaled loudly and closed his eyes. His phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket.

It was a text from Rebecca.

R: yo alty I'm out with Shaun. Maria said she'd come by and have dinner with you. Take care shit head. Don't get into trouble.

Why did everybody think he would get into trouble?

He just shook his head and placed his phone on the table in front of him. 

He made his way to the kitchen and rummaged in the refrigerator until he found some yogurt.

He took the cup with a spoon and made his way to his room. He sat down on the chair and opened his laptop. He tore the seal of the yogurt cup and took a scoop out of it. He ate it slowly while his laptop was booting.

He checked his mail and Facebook and found nothing interesting. As he was about to switch it off his eye fell on a picture of him and Maria, that was there on the desktop.

It was taken three months ago when they had visited Niagara falls. Altair had hated the entire trip to the falls and Maria had taken pleasure in his misery. 

It showed Maria with her devilish grin and himself with a deep scowl. 

He hated water and everything related to it.

That was a week before their most emotional fight to date. 

They had had an irritating argument the day before and Maria has stormed out of his apartment. 

The next day, when Altair had gone to her apartment to apologize he was met with the shocking scenario of Robert sleeping on her couch. Robert had woken up and had immediately gotten in Altair’s space. It had become worse when Maria came upon both of them. There had been a lot of shouting and Robert had eventually left.

He remembered the conversation they had had after that.

“We need to fucking talk, Maria. You can't just go to him every time we have a fight,” he had said.

“I know, Altair. I know that. It's just. I can't think of anyone else when I'm hurt. I immediately think about him for comfort. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't think that way, but I do! I do think that way and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.”

Then Maria had broken down and she had cried and sobbed. She had told him that she thought about Robert most of the time. Altair had just hugged her for a long time and let her rant.

The two of them decided, after that, that their relationship wasn't working out. They talked and talked and they finally reached a decision. That decision was to remain with each other for some more time until Maria could figure out her feelings. And while she was figuring it out Altair had returned to Hartford.

And he had met Malik. 

At first, he was still reluctant to give into Malik, because he felt he would be cheating on Maria.

Later, though, when Maria was slowly realizing her dormant feelings for Robert, Altair allowed himself to indulge.

Everything was going fine and Altair was ready to tell Malik everything before his numskull cousin Desmond ruined everything. 

Actually, it was just bad timing. Altair had not known that Malik would be coming to the Exhibition. It was a shock for him to see Malik there. Then, his second mistake was introducing Maria as his girlfriend to Desmond.

It had just been bad timing. And he really hoped that Malik would forgive him. He just wanted to explain all this to Malik.

He closed his laptop and laid his forehead on his table. He was going to go to Hartford in the coming week. 

He would give Malik one week. After that he was going to confront Malik. He did not mind if it meant standing outside his room and shouting Malik’s name, he would do it.

He lifted his head when his phone rung. He ran out of his room and grabbed his phone. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, it's Doctor Wilson.”

Altair stiffened at the name.

“Doctor? Is everything fine there?” He asked.

A minute or silence.

“No. You better come here, Altair, it's serious,” the doctor said.

Altair’s breath hitched and his pulse quickened.

“Doc, you better tell me what the fuck has happened!” He said with a quivering voice.

“Your grandfather's condition is critical, Altair. A week ago his cancer spread to his lungs. Yesterday he had a heart attack and his heart is weak. The cancer is spreading quickly. He has a matter of three to four days remaining before his heart is affected.”

Altair listened to all this with bated breath. When he heard the last few words of the doctor he collapsed onto the couch.

“No. No, this can't be happening. He was getting treatment, he was going to become fine, he-”

“Altair, breathe,” the doctor ordered.

Altair took a shaky breath. 

“What does this mean, doc?” He asked, in a low voice that almost broke in the end.

“For the moment, he is on life support. We will bring him back to consciousness so that you can say goodbye. Then, we remove the life support,” he said.

Altair felt blood enter his face. He felt hot under his skin. His eyes pricked and he squeezed them, drawing out tears.

“S-so you want me to come there to say goodbye?” He asked weakly.

“Yes. I know how much you love him, Altair. Come tomorrow. We will wake him up tonight and get him ready to talk. I'm so sorry, Altair,” the doctor said. 

Altair just cut the call. He did not want to hear anything more.

He tried to think but his mind was running blank. He heard the ticking of the clock and the sound of his own breath going in and coming out.

He felt the tears dry on his face.

He had to go. Rashid, his father’s step-father, was dear to him. Altair knew this day would come, but he had not expected it to be so soon.

He wanted someone to go with him. It did not surprise him that his mind provided him with Malik’s name. 

But Malik was angry with him and he knew nothing about Rashid. 

His mind told him that Malik would come whether he knew Rashid or not.

No, he thought firmly, Malik was not the one.

He went through his contacts and found the right person for this.

“Altair? You have called me at the wrong time,” Maria said.

“Maria, I. I ..it’s about Rashid. H-h-he is in critical condition. The doc called me to come there to New Jersey. I-I can't go alone, Maria. I just...I just wanted to know...if.if you-”

“Say no more. I'll be there in an hour,” she said and cut the call.

Altair sighed in relief. At least, he wouldn't have to face this alone.

He got up and made his way to his room. He threw some clothes in a case and locked it. He did not think about anything. He couldn't break down now. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

By the time Maria came he was sobbing on the couch. She sat down next to him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

She rocked him gently and let him cry out. She mentally prepared herself for the next few days as she knew that it wasn't going to be easy. But she was willing to go through it all, for Altair’s sake. 

He cried himself to sleep on her lap and she fell asleep with her fingers in his hair.

\---

 

Altair looked out the window of the car with a blank expression. They were going to the hospital in a rental car.

They had flown to New Jersey in Robert’s private jet. Robert belonged to a rich family and Maria somehow convinced him to allow her to use it.

They had landed there late morning and they had made their way to the hospital.

Altair said nothing. He just sat in the car seat, twiddling his thumbs, as they drove to the hospital. 

It was a well renowned hospital and his parents had heard a lot about it. When Rashid had first been diagnosed with cancer they had met with the head of Oncology, Doctor Wilson. 

He had been a kind doctor who had explained everything about this cancer.

Doctor Wilson had been very patient with him. Two months ago he had given the doctor his personal number and had asked him to call him first if things went critical with Rashid.

And the doctor had done just that.

When they reached the hospital, Altair quickly made his way to the second floor where his grandfather’s room was.

They had shifted him to a normal patient room. As he and Maria went up the elevator, he had this image in his head that Rashid was going to be connected to a million wires or shit like that.

But when they reached the room they were not met with any such images.

There was an IV going into his vein and a urine catheter. He was also connected to a morphine machine. Doctor Wilson stood there, speaking softly to his grandfather. He looked up when Altair entered the room. Maria wisely stayed out.

Altair did not even hear the doctor greet him. His eyes was on his fragile grandfather. His grandfather, who was now propped up on pillows, who was now looking at him with lidded eyes.

“Grandpa…”

He did not trust himself to say anymore. He was not ready for this. He wasn't ready to lose his grandfather.

Even though Rashid wasn't the biological father of Umar, he still loved him as his own. His aunt had loved him with all of her heart, but not his father. His father had never accepted Rashid. Sure, he had cared for him, but he had never fully accepted him.

Rashid saw him approach and gave him a weak smile.

“Ah, my little eagle, come,” he said.

Altair noted that his voice was raspy and scratchy. He _was _in an induced coma for about three months.__

__Altair sat in the chair that was next to the bed._ _

__He held his grandpa’s hand and tried to smile at him._ _

__He smiled widely at Altair._ _

__A million memories went through Altair’s mind. He remembered that particular Christmas where his grandpa had showed up and given gifts to everyone, including Maud. She had hugged him and given him a gift in return. He was fifteen at that time. It filled him with a warm sensation to know that his mother and Rashid were close._ _

__Then he remembered the comforting words he had given when Adha had died. He was the only one who was able to empathize with Altair. He had lost grandma two years before Adha’s death. He knew what it felt like to lose someone whom you had loved with all your soul._ _

__And now, he was going to leave Altair too. Just like Adha. Just like his grandma._ _

__“Shush, Altair. Shush,” his grandpa comforted._ _

__Altair had not realized that he was crying. He wiped at the tears but more flowed. He buried his head against his grandpa’s side._ _

__“Don't cry, my boy.”_ _

__Altair just continued to cry silently. He felt Rashid pet his hair and Altair clutched the sheets of the bed. He never wanted this day to come. He never wanted Rashid to leave him._ _

__“Look at me, Altair. Look at me.”_ _

__Altair looked at him with red teary eyes. He bit his lip and prevented himself from sobbing._ _

__“Listen, do you remember the time when….when your gram used to tell that….story. About the little eagle?” Rashid whispered._ _

__Altair nodded. He remembered that story very well. His grandma would always tell him the story about a little eagle who had lost his parents. The young eagle had lived life without its parents. It had made a life for itself and had a family. Later, when it was time for the eagle to leave the earth it had felt sad. When it had died, it had heard it's dead family call out to it. It had spent the rest of eternity flying with the spirits of it's parents. The eagle had finally got the chance to be with them again, and it knew that one day, its own little eaglets would fly with it._ _

__His grandma had told him, that no matter who you lost, you would always meet them again when you die. Until that day, you had to live life and fight it._ _

__Right now, Altair did not want to believe in that story._ _

__“You're the eagle, Altair. And even though your parents aren't dead….. It doesn't mean you won't lose other people,” his grandpa said._ _

__“One day, we all will meet again. But…..for now, I have to go,” he said._ _

__Altair shook his head and more tears flowed._ _

__“No. I won't let you.”_ _

__Rashid grimaced and sighed._ _

__“There is no other option, son. This darkness is killing me. I don't want to lie like a doll while that thing kills me.”_ _

__Altair looked at him. Rashid’s face was determined and he did not look scared._ _

__“I don't want you to die,” Altair said._ _

__“Ah, my boy. I won't leave you. I'll always stay with you.”_ _

__Altair buried his face into the bed sheets and breathed deeply._ _

__His grandfather had believed in him when nobody else had. Rashid had been a war veteran, yet he was tender and he was caring towards Altair. He had taught a lot of things to Altair. In a way, Rashid had partly raised Altair._ _

__“I can't say goodbye to you, grandpa. Don't make me say it,” Altair pleaded._ _

__Rashid just smiled at him softly._ _

__“Do you remember how awful you felt…..when your grandma died before you could talk to her one last time?”_ _

__Altair nodded. He did not want to think of that now._ _

__“It would have been even worse….if I had gone...without saying goodbye.”_ _

__Altair sniffed. Rashid was right. He knew he was right. Altair had felt intense guilt when he had not been able to speak to his gram for one last time. In a way, this was a good thing._ _

__“Do it, boy. Pull the plug,” he said._ _

__Altair frantically stood up._ _

__“No! Dad should do that! Not me!”_ _

__“Your father never thought of me as his own. It wouldn't matter if he was here or not….promise me….you will do it! Promise!”_ _

__Altair heard desperation behind his words. He couldn't deny his grandpa anything, so he promised him._ _

__“Thank you, Altair,” his grandfather said._ _

__Altair felt fresh tears go past his cheeks and he let them flow._ _

__After an eternity of silence, Altair spoke to him._ _

__They both spoke of trivial stuff. They spoke about his father's job and Altair’s college. He asked about Desmond. Altair told him that Desmond currently had issues with his girlfriend and his best friend. Rashid chuckled and assured Altair that Desmond would solve it in his won time. Then they were talking about love when Altair told him about Malik._ _

__“He is this mean high school boy who just doesn't give a shit about anyone. He is also very smart and cute. He helped me think about Adha without making me feel sad.”_ _

__“Hmm”_ _

__“I...I think I may be in love with him, grandpa. But there are a lot of problems now, between us.”_ _

__Rashid snorted at him._ _

__“Problems are always there, Altair. The important thing here is….. Is he worth all this pain and time?” He asked._ _

__Altair bit his lip and nodded. Malik was worth all of his time and energy._ _

__“Then you will find a solution. My grandchildren can never quit,” he said and Altair chuckled._ _

__His grandpa’s eyes fluttered and his breathing slowed. Altair panicked for a moment before Rashid’s eyes opened again._ _

__“It's time, Altair. I don't want to wait any longer,” his voice croaked._ _

__Altair scrutinized his face. Rashid had a look of utter peace on his face. There was also resignation in his eyes._ _

__Altair went out and found the doctor._ _

__“He says that he is ready,” he said._ _

__Doctor Wilson looked at him uncertainly._ _

__“Are you sure? You seem reluctant,” he said._ _

__Altair glanced towards Rashid’s room and his will wavered._ _

__“I… I need you to help me,” Altair began._ _

__“I'll try my best,” he assured Altair._ _

__“Without life support, how long can he survive?”_ _

__Doctor Wilson looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered._ _

__“About three or four days. Why?”_ _

__Altair met his gaze steadily and he spoke._ _

__“I need you to put him back into a coma. Call my dad tonight. Then remove him from life support tomorrow morning.”_ _

__The doctor stared at him._ _

__“My father and Rashid had issues, but I know that my father feels guilty for the way he treated Rashid. I was given a chance to say goodbye. I think it's only fair that dad also gets a chance to say goodbye and maybe talk.”_ _

__“You do know that once we put him in the coma, he won't wake up again?”_ _

__Altair bent his head and sighed._ _

__“Yes, I know. That's why I'm asking you. He refused to speak to dad, but I really think my dad deserves a chance, Doctor.”_ _

__After considering for a moment, Doctor Wilson agreed._ _

__Altair’s eyes widened with relief and he returned to his grandpa’s room. Rashid’s eyes immediately went to him._ _

__Altair went to him and sat next to him. He held his hand and gave him a smile. Neither of them spoke for a while._ _

__After an hour, Doctor Wilson came to the room. He looked at Rashid and told him that they were going to remove the life support and that he would lose consciousness. He also apologized to Rashid. Altair wondered how the doctor did it everyday. He wondered why anyone would choose such a field as oncology. There was only pain and loss to be met with. He was brought out of his thoughts when a nurse came in._ _

__As the nurse began the process of inducing a coma, Altair stood close to Rashid and whispered into his ear._ _

__“I love you so much, grandpa. Be brave,” he said and his voice broke._ _

__Rashid also had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Altair._ _

__“I love you too, my little eagle. Always face life with courage.”_ _

__Altair caught Doctor Wilson's gaze. The doctor nodded at him. Altair prayed for the Gods to forgive him for lying to Rashid, but this had to be done._ _

__Altair looked down at Rashid and smiled even wider._ _

__“If you meet Adha and Gram there, tell them how much I love them and miss them,” he said._ _

__Rashid nodded and closed his eyes. The chemicals were beginning to show their effect. He saw Rashid’s heart rate slow and the tight grip around his hands loosened._ _

__He took one last look at his grandpa, lying there with a peaceful expression, and he bent down to place a soft kiss on his forehead._ _

__“Goodbye, grandpa. I’m gonna miss you so much,”he whispered._ _

__He told Doctor Wilson to call his father in the morning. He requested the doctor to remove the life support after he called his parents._ _

__Altair also requested the doctor not to tell his father about him visiting Rashid._ _

__The good doctor just nodded at him and offered condolences._ _

__Altair went down to the first floor and called Maria._ _

__“Can you pick me up?” He asked and she said yes._ _

__She drove silently for a while, stealing worried glances at Altair. He tried to control the tears that were threatening to fall. He did not want to show weakness in front of her, but when she pulled up the car and asked him what happened, he broke._ _

__Maria gave a panicked sound and wrapped her hands around him in the close confined space of the rental car._ _

__He let them flow._ _

__Maria did not say anything, but she also cried with him. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks as she comforted him. He knew that she couldn't control her tears when she saw her loved ones cry, but at this moment he couldn't care more about that._ _

__He hugged her tighter and buried his face into the space between her neck and shoulder._ _

__After a long time, Altair stopped crying. He had cried enough for one day. And he had made Maria cry too. He was such a cruel bastard._ _

__“Let's just go, Maria. Let's go home,” he said and adjusted himself back in the seat. He watched her wipe her eyes with a tissue and nod._ _

__She started the car and they made their way to the plane. They flew back to Chicago._ _

__Throughout the journey, Altair did not even speak or look about. He sat staring at nothing._ _

__He was going to lose another person that he cared and loved. Hell, he had already lost him._ _

__When they reached his apartment, he went to his bedroom and searched for his bottle of sleeping pills. A psychologist had prescribed it to him when he was overcoming depression after Adha’s death._ _

__He popped two into his mouth and swallowed them dry._ _

__He dropped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew he would get a plethora of messages and phone calls come morning. He switched off his phone and threw it in some corner of his room._ _

__He heard Maria shuffle about in the kitchen and he did not care._ _

__As the pills began to take over, he welcomed the foggy oblivion it brought with it._ _

__\---_ _

__

__He felt someone calling him._ _

__He felt a warm weight straddling him, then he felt someone pinch his nose and block his airways._ _

__When he couldn't hold his breath any longer he opened his eyes and grabbed onto the person straddling him._ _

__It was Maria. Of course._ _

__She released his nose and sat next to him on the bed. She had a blank expression on her face._ _

__He looked at the clock on his table and found it to be six in the evening._ _

__“I did not know any other way to wake you up,” she said and grinned sadly at him._ _

__He saw the sad glint to her eyes and looked away._ _

__He slowly got up and murmured about finding his phone. Hearing this, Maria quickly pounced from the bed and went to his dresser. She took the phone from one of the rack and tossed it to Altair._ _

__Altair caught it and switched it on._ _

__He was surprised when he found only two missed calls and three messages._ _

__The missed calls were from his father. He had a message from his mother, one from Desmond and surprisingly, one from Malik._ _

__Mother: Altair. We tried calling you, but your phone was switched off. Your roommate told us that you were asleep. Did you take sleeping pills again? We are going to New Jersey. Rashid is in a critical condition. Doctor Wilson asked us to come. I hope you are okay, eaglet. Call me when you wake up. We love you._ _

__Altair felt his throat close up when he read his mother’s text. He badly wanted to cower in her arms and never leave her._ _

__He bit his lip and read Desmond's message next._ _

__Des: Bro, I'm sure Aunt Maud wouldn't hve said wt actually hapnd to him. They say he wnt wake up again, bro. U shud come see him one last time. Uncle looks lost man. Nevr seen him lik ths bfor. Wud u plz jst come?_ _

__He felt a warm feeling when he read his message. Everyone thought that the little runt was incapable of caring for others, but they were wrong. He had his own way for caring.  
Then he opened Malik’s message._ _

__M: I heard your grandpa’s not gonna make it. How are you? Also, don't take pills again. Your mom was very scared._ _

__He chuckled at the message. Maria came up from behind and read Malik’s message._ _

__“He’s not one to play around, is he?” She asked._ _

__Altair shook his head and looked at her._ _

__“Nope. Not him.”_ _

__He brushed his teeth and showered. He wore a white T-shirt and pulled on some shorts. Then he made his way to the kitchen. He made sandwiches for himself and Maria. She took out two cokes and sat on the table._ _

__He placed a plate of sandwiches in front of her and sat down. They both ate in silence._ _

__After they had finished eating, Maria passed him his mobile. He raised his brows in question._ _

__“Call your mum. She sounded really worried.”_ _

__Altair shook his head._ _

__“No. I have someone else to call,” he said and took the phone._ _

__He sat on the couch and waited for Maria to join him._ _

__He called his father. His dad answered on the third ring._ _

__“Altair,” he said._ _

__Altair swallowed and willed his voice to not break._ _

__“Hey dad. How ya doing?”_ _

__He heard his dad sigh on the other end._ _

__“I don't know, kid. Your mom is utterly heartbroken. She has been sitting next to him, holding his hand the moment we came. It pains me that I can't comfort her.”_ _

__“Hey dad, can I request you to do something?” He asked. He had to tell his dad. He had to tell his dad to say goodbye and ask forgiveness. He wouldn't get another chance._ _

__“Sure, what is it?”_ _

__Altair took a deep breath and clutched Maria’s fingers with his free hand. She squeezed his palm, assuring him._ _

__“Dad you have to talk to him. Tell him goodbye. Tell him sorry. Tell him anything. But do it. It's your final chance, dad,” he said and he hated himself when his voice cracked in the end._ _

__There was silence on the other end and for one fleeting moment Altair thought his father would hang up on him._ _

__He let out a relieved breath when he heard his father’s sigh._ _

__“I… I don't know what to say. I don't have anything to apologize for, Altair.”_ _

__Altair groaned listening to his father’s stubbornness._ _

__“Dad, come on. You know how you treated him. You made him feel like he wasn't a part of our family. I know that he wasn't your real father, but he tried real hard, Dad. He tried really hard to be a good one to you,” he said and he knew he was being unfair to his father, but Rashid deserved better. His father was silent for a while before he replied._ _

__“You're right. I…. Nobody ever told it to me like that before," he said softly._ _

__“Well, I'm telling you now. Apologize, dad,” Altair said._ _

__His father assured him he would and ended the call. He breathed deeply for a few moments and turned to look at Maria. She had a soft expression on her face._ _

__“You're so thoughtful, Altair,” she said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek._ _

__Altair nodded. He hoped that his father listened to him. His father could get dense at times._ _

__“Where is Shaun and Becky?” He questioned Maria._ _

__She shrugged her shoulders._ _

__“I think they went to get coffee,” she said._ _

__“They are good for each other,” Altair said and nodded sagely._ _

__Maria chuckled and agreed with him. He felt tired again. He knew it would take him another couple of days to wear off the effects of the sleeping pills._ _

__“You should go. You've stayed here long enough,” he said and got up._ _

__She looked concerned. “Will you manage on your own?”_ _

__He nodded and politely asked her to get out. She smiled at him and left._ _

__The silence of his apartment felt deafening._ _

__He took his iPod and made his way to his room. He lay on his bed and pulled out his headphones from one of his table drawers._ _

__He plugged them in his ears and put on some tunes._ _

__He felt his eyes close as Radiohead’s ‘No Surprises’ began playing. He was asleep by the time the song finished._ _

__

__\-----_ _

__

__Rashid died a day later. Altair had been writing a report for one of his projects when he received the call._ _

__He had been sitting on the couch with Rebecca. It was late morning._ _

__His mother called to tell him the news. She was crying when she told him._ _

__“He passed away, Altair. Rashid’s gone. He had a cardiac arrest this morning and the nurses failed to revive him. I'm so sorry baby.”_ _

__Altair’s heart constricted in pain._ _

__He dropped his pencil and squeezed his eyes shut. He had known his grandpa would die soon. But it still hurt him when he heard about his death._ _

__“It's okay, mom. At least he went before experiencing more pain. How is dad?”he asked._ _

__His mother made a pained noise and sniffed._ _

__“He is okay, I think. He looks really pale, but at least there is no guilt. He apologized to Rashid yesterday. It broke my heart to see that,” she said and sobbed._ _

__“Mom, what should I do?” Altair asked._ _

__“I …. Can you tell Faheem and Aina?”_ _

__Altair hesitated for a second before he agreed._ _

__His mother ended the call after that. She was mumbling something about the funeral and he asked her to proceed with it._ _

__Rebecca had seen the expression on his face and she had put the pieces together. She had known about his grandpa being sick. She offered him her condolences and hugged him._ _

__Altair accepted her hug and sighed. He was going to get a lot of these in the near future, which was why he wasn't going to the funeral._ _

__Rebecca let go of him and told him that if he needed help she would give it gladly._ _

__He nodded and told her that he was going to go to Hartford for a few days._ _

__Rebecca wisely said nothing. She just nodded._ _

__She helped him pack. She did not press him with questions regarding Rashid and Altair was grateful for it._ _

__He took his car keys and went out. Rebecca followed closely._ _

__“Hey, text me when you reach home, kay?” She said and wrapped her lithe arms around him._ _

__Altair embraced her in return and kissed her spiky hair._ _

__“I will. You take care of Shaun and yourself,” he said and let go of her._ _

__He got in the car and started the it. He waved once at Becky and drove out of the gate._ _

__He drove at a reasonable speed and he prevented himself from thinking about anything else._ _

__He turned the radio on and let the aimless chatter fill the silence in his car._ _

__He stopped at a gas station to refill his car. He bought some junk food there and moved on._ _

__He reached Hartford after six hours of driving. It was the longest drive ever. He felt like he had been driving for one full day._ _

__Desmond was shocked when he saw Altair enter the house with a bag._ _

__Altair did not even talk to him. He made his way up to his room and closed the door._ _

__He dropped his bag on his chair and lay on his bed. His back felt sore. He groaned and kept squirming until he found a comfortable position to sleep._ _

__He was feeling drowsy, but then he remembered that he had to inform the Al-Sayfs._ _

__He looked at the time and cursed. It was already eight._ _

__If he wanted them to start tomorrow he had to inform them tonight. He got up and made his way down. He found Desmond eating pizza._ _

__“Where are you going?” Desmond asked._ _

__Altair stopped in his tracks and looked at his cousin._ _

__“I'm going to inform Mr. and Mrs. Al-Sayf about grandpa’s death. Ma asked me to call them for the funeral. You're going too.”_ _

__Desmond nodded._ _

__“Are you okay? Want me to speak to them?”_ _

__Altair smiled at Desmond. He shook his head._ _

__“No, it's fine. I'll tell them. You eat and pack. I'll be back soon, okay?”_ _

__He made his way out of his house and walked to the Al-Sayf residence. Their house was big and beautiful, just like his. There was lawn on both sides of the path that led up to the door. He rang the bell and stood still._ _

__It surprised him that Aina Al-Sayf answered the door._ _

__“Altair? What are you doing out there? Come on in,” she said and pulled him inside._ _

__It was warm in their house and Altair quickly went in. He removed his coat and hung it on the coat rack._ _

__The house was silent._ _

__She led him to the dining room and beckoned him to sit at the table. She sat first and Altair sat at the chair next to her._ _

__“I..uh...where is everyone?” Altair asked unsure._ _

__She sighed and replied. “Malik and Faheem have gone to the movies.”_ _

__Altair stared dumbly at her. Malik and his dad at the movies? He couldn't even imagine such a scenario._ _

__Mrs. Al-Sayf chuckled seeing his reaction._ _

__“Don't look so shocked, little eagle. They are both geeks when it comes to movies. And Malik really needed to spend time with his father. He has been really quiet and reserved the past few days,” she said and sighed._ _

__Altair’s throat tightened._ _

__“How is Malik?” He asked._ _

__She looked at him thoughtfully before answering his question._ _

__“He seems dull, lately. Ever since that exhibition, he has been extremely quiet. He isn't going out. He isn't talking to Desmond. The only person he ever hangs out with is Aveline. She is such a sweet girl. He puts on a smile and behaves like everything's fine, but a mother knows everything,” she says._ _

__“Can't hide anything from moms,” he said and lowered his gaze to the table._ _

__“Yes, because we have good instincts.”_ _

__Altair looked at her. He had to tell her. He had to let her know what a bastard he had been to Malik._ _

__“Mrs. Al-Sayf, I-”_ _

__“Call me Aina. How many times do I have to tell you?”_ _

__“Aina, I...I'm the reason Malik’s behaving like this,” he said._ _

__Aina’s face scrunched up with confusion._ _

__“How?” She asked faintly._ _

__“Malik and I, we had a thing between us. At least, it was. We both clicked, but I ruined it.”_ _

__Aina was staring intently at him and she nodded her head, urging him to continue. He told her everything. He told her about Maria, about how things weren't working out between them. He told her everything he had been dying to tell Malik._ _

__After spilling everything to Aina, Altair took a moment to gauge her reaction. She did not look like she wanted to kill him. She had a soft expression on her face._ _

__“You are such an idiot,” was the first thing she said and Altair chuckled._ _

__“I am an idiot,” he agreed with her._ _

__“But my son is no better. You should have known by now that he has a flaring temper. Really, he takes on me too much,” she said, a hint of pride in her voice._ _

__“I never meant to hurt him. I'm so sorry,” he said._ _

__She smiled at him and placed her hand over his._ _

__“Don't apologize to me. It's him you need to talk to. But as far as I'm concerned, it's fine. Just talk to him.”_ _

__Altair nodded at her and then he remembered why he had come._ _

__“That's not why I came here though,” he said,”I have some sad news. My grandpa passed away this morning. My mom called me and asked me to inform you and Mr. Al-Sayf. She requested that you both be there for the funeral. It's two days from now.”_ _

__Aina sucked in a sharp breath. She wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a one armed hug. Altair let himself be pulled into her arms. It was an awkward angle to hug as they both were sitting next to each other._ _

__“My condolences, Altair. I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved him,” she said and rubbed his shoulder._ _

__“I'll tell Faheem. We will start tomorrow. It will only take four hours to reach New Jersey,” she said softly._ _

__“How did he pass?” She asked tentatively._ _

__“He had a cardiac arrest. They couldn't revive him,” he said and leaned into her touches._ _

__She made a pained noise and brushed his hair._ _

__“Oh you little eagle, you've been through so much,” she whispered and pulled him closer. Altair nearly whimpered._ _

__He felt a warm sensation in his chest when she called him ‘little eagle’. It took him to memories of simpler days where he and Malik would play on the lawn with Kadar while Aina and his mother looked on._ _

__“Is there anything else I can do for you?”_ _

__Altair nodded at her. He asked her if she could take Desmond with them and she agreed. She asked him to tell Desmond to be at their house by seven._ _

__He stood up to go and she followed him._ _

__“Won't you come to the funeral?” She asked._ _

__“No. I've said my goodbye. I'll visit him later,” he said and went out the door._ _

__They wished each other a good night. Altair jogged to his house and found Desmond watching TV on the couch._ _

__Altair went to the kitchen and ate the leftover slices of pizza. Before he went up to his room he spoke to Desmond._ _

__“You okay with all this, Des?” He asked._ _

__Desmond looked up at him and gave him a bleak smile._ _

__“Yeah, yeah. I've packed already. When does she want me there?”_ _

__“She wants you there by seven,” Altair said._ _

__Desmond nodded. He turned back to the TV and Altair went up._ _

__He flopped down on his bed and stared at his ceiling. After staring for about five minutes, he fell asleep._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__The next morning, Altair woke up to find the house empty. It was around ten._ _

__He had received several texts from his cousins. He replied to them all and then made his way to the bathroom._ _

__He took his time showering and getting dressed. He went down to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal._ _

__He ate his breakfast in the kitchen, standing by the sink. He looked out the window and stared at the Al-Sayf house._ _

__He wanted to see Malik. He wanted to talk to Malik._ _

__He washed his bowl and then made his way back to his room._ _

__He had brought some college work to do at home. He was working on some prints when his stomach growled at him. He looked at the time and was surprised to find it to be one._ _

__He ordered Chinese food and ate them while he watched some old reruns on the TV._ _

__It was around three when his mom called him._ _

__“Mom?” He asked._ _

__“Altair, why aren't you here? Why didn't you come to New Jersey?”_ _

__His mother sounded furious and hurt. Altair sighed and shrugged his shoulders._ _

__“Mom, I don't feel like it. I've already said my goodbye,” he said._ _

__“Don't you dare lie to me boy. I know you haven't visited him after he died. How could you be so thoughtless, Altair? I thought you loved him. Is this the goodbye you're going to give him?” She asked._ _

__Altair felt irritated and annoyed._ _

__“I'm not thoughtless because I visited him even before you and father did!”_ _

__His mother was silent on the other end._ _

__“What? How did that happen?” She asked._ _

__And all of a sudden, Altair felt like a gate had been opened and all his emotions just rushed out._ _

__“Yes! I visited him before you. I woke him up from his coma and spoke with him. I was the one who spent the last moments with him. I was the one who pulled the plug. He did not even want to talk to Dad, but I lied to him and made sure that Dad spoke with him. I have been keeping tabs on him from the moment he got sick. Unlike you two! So don't call me thoughtless. I just don't want to see him be buried. I can't, okay? I can't. That's the reason,” he screamed._ _

__“I….I didn't know,-”_ _

__He interrupted his mother._ _

__“I don't care. I'm hanging up now, okay? Bye, mom,” he said and cut the call._ _

__His body felt like it was on fire. He got up from the couch and took his jacket. Then be took his wallet and keys before going out._ _

__He walked briskly and tucked his hands in his pockets. He looked up and found dark clouds looming over him._ _

__He remembered reading about the weather. Something about a storm coming up._ _

__He did not focus on that. He kept his pace until he reached a bar. He went in and it was dim inside. He went up to the counter and sat on a bar stool. He was determined to drown himself in alcohol._ _

__He looked at the bartender and asked him for his first drink._ _

__After his third or fourth drink, Altair was pleasantly drunk. He wasn't extremely drunk, but he wasn't sober either. He paid for his drinks and shakily made it to his feet._ _

__He stumbled his way out of the bar and he heard thunder rolling from the skies._ _

__He shivered and pulled his jacket closer to him._ _

__He was disoriented and he did not care._ _

__He did not fucking care about anything or anyone._ _

__He slowly made his way to his home and he went to the backyard. He saw the pool and he was struck with memories.. A memory of him and Malik sitting in the chairs and talking._ _

__A memory of him and Adha making out in the pool. A memory of his family, having a barbecue._ _

__A memory of playing ball with Desmond as his grandpa looked on from one of the pool chairs._ _

__Fuck. _Fuck _.___ _

____He lost his stepping and he fell down. He fell on his back and looked up at the sky. He hated losing people. He had lost Adha. He had lost his grandfather. He had lost his chance with Malik._ _ _ _

____It seemed that life just did not want him to be happy._ _ _ _

____Yeah, well life can go and fuck itself. Death too._ _ _ _

____He felt a fat raindrop hit his head. Then another one fell, and another. Then a torrent of rain began falling on him, soaking him wet. Lightning struck the sky, making bright lines flash between the darkness of the clouds._ _ _ _

____He began laughing out loud as he felt the water on him. It was funny. He was scared of water and now he was lying in the middle of a thunderstorm._ _ _ _

____It was fucking ironic._ _ _ _

____He did not know how long he lay there. He just remembered feeling the cold water on his skin. He saw his vision blacken._ _ _ _

____Oh fucking great._ _ _ _

____This was the time his body decided to blackout. When he was lying out in the rain, shivering._ _ _ _

____The last thought he had before everything became black, was that dying in the middle of rain was a silly fucking way to go._ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____He felt someone call out to him. He felt warm hands slap his face back to consciousness. Then he felt the warmth of a blanket enveloping him._ _ _ _

____He slowly opened his eyes and found himself to be lying on the couch in his living room. The room was dark and he heard the pattering of raindrops outside._ _ _ _

____He focused on the face directly in front of him._ _ _ _

____A dark brown face with black nerdy glasses. Wet hair clung to the face and Altair blinked a couple of times before he recognized his savior._ _ _ _

____Malik._ _ _ _

____Malik was looking at him with concern in his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Altair? Altair, can you hear me? Damnit, you stupid bastard, talk to me!”_ _ _ _

____Altair opened his mouth and tried to talk, but it felt dry and scratchy._ _ _ _

____“Mal..”_ _ _ _

____“Altair! Okay, don't speak. Fuck, what the hell did you do to yourself. Wait, let me get you something to drink,” he said and disappeared from Altair’s vision._ _ _ _

____Altair felt his eyes droop and the next thing he felt was Malik’s warm hands patting his cheeks._ _ _ _

____“Here, wake up. Drink this,” he said. He helped Altair sit up and then offered him a glass of warm liquid._ _ _ _

____“Wuzzit?” He tried asking._ _ _ _

____“It's tea. Drink it.”_ _ _ _

____Altair put the steaming cup to his lips and tasted it._ _ _ _

____It tasted good. The hot tea went down his throat and warmed his body from the inside. He shivered once and Malik immediately sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around Altair and brought him close. He rubbed Altair’s shoulder with his free hand._ _ _ _

____Malik was warm against his cold body. He looked at Malik and found the young teen looking at him with a frown._ _ _ _

____“You're running a fever, Altair. Maybe I should take you to the hospital,” he said._ _ _ _

____Altair’s eyes widened at his suggestion. He frantically shook his head._ _ _ _

____“N-n-no hospital! I don't want to go t-t-to a hospital, Malik!”_ _ _ _

____Malik looked alarmed, but he nodded his head. He stood up and moved away from the couch._ _ _ _

____Altair whined as Malik got up. He missed the heat that was radiating from Malik’s body._ _ _ _

____He saw Malik take his phone and call someone. The call went on for a good five minutes and Altair sipped his tea._ _ _ _

____After he was done with the first call, Malik called someone else. This time he looked desperate and it looked like he was pleading to someone._ _ _ _

____Altair couldn't hear much because he was lying on the other end of the living room. Their living room was the largest room of the house. On one corner there was the couch, the recliners, a fireplace and a TV mounted above the fireplace. On the other corner there was another couch which was facing the windows. They had a set of windows which looked out towards the front of the house. There were bookshelves along the wall, on either side of the windows. There was a small table in front of the couch. Malik was standing near those stacks of books and Altair could not hear him._ _ _ _

____After finishing the call Malik came and kneeled before him._ _ _ _

____“I called my dad first. He told me about your fear of hospitals. He recommended that I call a retired doctor named Angela Garner. I spoke with her next and requested her to come and check you out. She'll be here in another ten minutes,” he said with concern lacing every single word of his._ _ _ _

____Altair swallowed nervously. He was also nervous when it came to doctors and hospitals. He had bad memories of them._ _ _ _

____“Thank you so much, Malik.”_ _ _ _

____Malik gave him a soft smile and nodded._ _ _ _

____Malik cleared the table in front of him and dropped a pile of clothes on Altair._ _ _ _

____“Come on. You have to get out of those wet clothes.”_ _ _ _

____Altair stood up obediently. With the help of Malik, he managed to change his shirt. His pants and boxers was a challenge. Altair removed his pants and stood there, staring at Malik._ _ _ _

____Malik left the living room silently with the empty tea cup, giving Altair privacy to change._ _ _ _

____Altair managed to change his boxers, but the pants were difficult. After struggling for a few minutes he finally put them on. It was just a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt._ _ _ _

____As Altair was lying on the couch, the doorbell rang. Malik ran to the door and opened it._ _ _ _

____Altair saw Dr. Angela walk in with her case. He remembered the blonde haired doctor very well. Whenever he was ill and his father was not at home, she would come to his home to check her out._ _ _ _

____She had a blank expression on her face as she saw him. He sat up as she neared him._ _ _ _

____“What did you do now, Altair?” She said and Altair ducked his head._ _ _ _

____She sat down next to him and touched his forehead. She checked his temperature using a thermometer and she frowned when she saw the reading._ _ _ _

____“Jesus, boy. You've got a fever of 103. What the hell did you do?”_ _ _ _

____Malik pointedly glared at Altair. When it became clear that Altair wasn't going to speak he spoke for him._ _ _ _

____“I found him lying by the pool. He was knocked out. Drunk. I managed to pull him in and dry him. It's been almost an hour since I found him. I don't know how long he spent under the rain or what he did before.”_ _ _ _

____Altair flushed with embarrassment as Malik spoke to the doctor. He felt like he was six all over again when his mother had caught him stealing cookies from the kitchen._ _ _ _

____“I don't know why you were drunk. I only hope this doesn't become a habit,” she said with disapproval._ _ _ _

____“No. I don't drink all the time. It's just….I was just sad and was feeling like shit. I'd fought with my mom and everything felt like it was falling apart. Drinking seemed like a good thing to do,” he said and looked down. He did not want to look at either one of their expressions._ _ _ _

____He heard her scribble something on a paper, heard her tear it and hand it over to Malik._ _ _ _

____“Get me these medicines. And go carefully. He just has a mild case of the flu. I'm more worried about the fever. I'm sure it'll go down in a couple of days, but a fever is a fever. Go, get those for him now,” she ordered and Malik promptly got up and headed out._ _ _ _

____“He's a nice kid,” she said casually and looked at Altair._ _ _ _

____Altair gave her a watery smile and nodded._ _ _ _

____“He sure is.”_ _ _ _

____“Altair, you have to be careful. Drowning your issues with alcohol is not an answer,” she said._ _ _ _

____“I know. I... I was confused and vulnerable. I guess I did not think well before I decided to get drunk. I promise I won't do that again.”_ _ _ _

____She nodded and looked around._ _ _ _

____“He told me your family was at a funeral,” she stated._ _ _ _

____“Yeah. My grandpa passed away. They're at New Jersey,” he said and sighed._ _ _ _

____“New Jersey? That's unfortunate.”_ _ _ _

____Altair frowned at her._ _ _ _

____“Why is it unfortunate?”_ _ _ _

____“Well didn't you read the news? It says that a cyclone struck the coast. It's all over New York and New Jersey and every other state near the coast. There is going to be heavy rains for another three to four days. We are lucky we are receiving light rains,” she explained._ _ _ _

____He raised his brows when she said the last words._ _ _ _

____“These rains are light for you?”_ _ _ _

____She chuckled at his questions and shook her head._ _ _ _

____“It's light when compared to the storm that the people near the coast are enduring.”_ _ _ _

____Altair grunted._ _ _ _

____They waited in silence until Malik returned. She ordered Altair to eat the medicines and left promptly. Altair slumped back on the couch._ _ _ _

____Malik was soaked completely. He asked Altair to stay where he was and went out the front door. He returned fifteen minutes later with a bag._ _ _ _

____He climbed the stairs and Altair assumed that he went to the guest room. He saw Malik come down a few moments later wearing dry clothes._ _ _ _

____“I changed in the guest room I hope you don't mind,” he said._ _ _ _

____Altair looked at him through lidded eyes. The meds were effective. They were making him sleepy._ _ _ _

____“It's fine. What about Kadar?” Altair asked. His body felt heavy and numb. He also felt really hot._ _ _ _

____“Kadar went with them,” he said._ _ _ _

____“So it's just you and me,” he said carefully and looked at Malik._ _ _ _

____Malik stared right into his eyes and bobbed his head once. He sat down on the recliner next to the couch that Altair was sleeping on._ _ _ _

____Altair was sprawled on the couch and he looked at Malik. Malik was staring at him with an unreadable expression._ _ _ _

____“When you wake up, we need to talk. You have a lot to explain. If you're going to be honest with me, I'm willing to listen to you.”_ _ _ _

____Malik’s voice did not have any hint of anger or irritation. He sounded more curious. Altair looked into his eyes and knew that all Malik wanted was the truth._ _ _ _

____Altair decided that he would tell everything to Malik._ _ _ _

____He badly wanted to share everything with Malik. He knew that up until this moment, life was screwing with him. He had been through enough shit in the past few months and now he had a chance to move on._ _ _ _

____Malik was giving him an opportunity to unburden himself and share. Malik wanted to come back into Altair’s life._ _ _ _

____Altair knew that he couldn't bring dead people back to life, but he could try and connect with those who weren't fully lost to him yet. Malik was one of them._ _ _ _

____He had pushed him away because of his stupidity and now he was offered a second chance to make it all right._ _ _ _

____He knew Malik was still suspicious, but he had to try. He couldn't fuck it up this time._ _ _ _

____He wouldn't fuck it up this time._ _ _ _

____He remembered his grandfather’s words ringing in his ears._ _ _ _

_____“Is he worth the pain and time?” ____ _ _ _

_______“Yes,” Altair had replied. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Malik was worth it all. Malik made him feel light and content. Malik made him feel hopeful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was a feeling that Altair wanted to hold on to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was going to fix this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He nodded at Malik and closed his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he woke up, it was time for some serious conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it cleared some stuff for you guys! if you have any questions please feel free to ask. Angela Garner is my own creation and she belongs to no one else!
> 
> This chapter is special to me, because I wrote this from my own experience of losing my grandpa before I had one last chance to talk with him. I teared up when I was writing some scenes, but I made it. I did not have a chance to say goodbye to my grandpa. So I gave Altair a chance to say goodbye to his.
> 
> I know it brings out a very emotional side of our Altair, but I really hope it wasnt too much!


	11. I Never Stopped Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter. I'm a bit late this time in updating coz I had projects and training to do. BUT, I became free today, yay, so I decided to post the next one! The title for this chapter was a hellish job let me say!!!! It involved a lot of discussion between Vi and I. In the end we decided on this, heh.
> 
> Beta'd by my savior, Vi. Seriously, this girl should be given an award for enduring me and my ramblings!
> 
> I own none of the characters!

Malik did not like the rain. He loved watching the downpour whilst sitting inside a warm place, but he was never fond of getting drenched by it.

None of that mattered now. He managed to run in the rain and get the medicines for Altair. He was wet, but he was worried more for the amber eyed idiot.

The dumb moron had blacked out in the back yard, soaked to the skin. Malik had dragged his ass inside and had turned the heater on. After an hour or so, Altair had woken up. 

Malik had called the doctor and she had asked him to get some medicines for Altair. Malik had promptly gotten them and now Altair was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Malik stared at Altair. His heart stuttered as he saw Altair sleep so peacefully. 

Malik decided to work on his assignments and went to the kitchen. After completing his home work he made dinner. He cooked pasta for himself and some soup for Altair.

Altair mumbled and groaned, but Malik wasn't having any of it. “Come on, you have to eat something!”

Altair somehow drank a bowl of it before passing out on the couch again.

Malik went up to the guest room. He felt weird sleeping in the guest bed room. The sheets felt different. The pillows were different. 

Malik mentally cursed himself for the situation he was in and surprisingly, fell asleep.

Malik was roused from a deep sleep around 1 am by screams. He immediately ran out the bedroom and bounded down the stairs. 

It was Altair.

Altair was screaming loudly. He thrashed his body from side to side. The couch moved as Altair thrashed. The blanket had slipped down to the floor due to Altair’s flailing. 

Malik went to him and gripped his shoulders. He tried waking Altair by shaking his shoulders 

“Altair wake up! It's just a nightmare! Wake up, Altair! Come on, wake up!”

Altair opened his eyes and lunged at the startled teen. He pressed his forehead against Malik’s chest and began sobbing.

Malik wrapped his arms around Altair and sat on the couch. Altair was frantically clinging on to Malik. He was breathing deeply and he was crying.

“Shh...Altair it's okay. I've got you. I've got you,” he said softly.

Altair didn't say anything. He just clung to Malik. 

Malik comforted him by speaking softly into his ear. He rubbed Altair’s back and rocked him gently.

After a while, Altair let go of him and looked at him with moist amber eyes. Malik touched his forehead. It felt hot and clammy underneath his fingers.

“You still have a fever, Altair. Go back to sleep,” he said.

Altair shook his head.

“D-d-dr-dreams… no...I don't want to sleep,” he mumbled.

Malik brushed Altair’s cheek.

“Hey, it's okay. You won't dream. I'm here right now. Don't worry. Just sleep. Come on, you can do it.”

Altair still looked at him with wide fearful eyes.

“How about I stay here until you sleep?” Malik asked. He knew he had to swallow those feelings of anger and betrayal. Altair was sick. Right now, his main focus was to get him well.

Altair meekly nodded and pulled the blanket over himself. Malik sat in front of the couch. 

He moved the table and made himself comfortable there. He looked at Altair and smiled.

Altair looked at him gratefully and closed his eyes. 

Malik sighed.

He did not know what to do now. He could get up and go back to sleep, but if Altair woke up due to night terrors he would need Malik.

In the end, Malik decided to sleep on the couch which was on the other side of the living room.

He went up and brought some pillows and a blanket. He lay on the couch and pulled the blanket over him. If Altair needed him, he would be right there.

Altair did not have any nightmares after that.

 

The next morning, Malik woke up to the sound of rain and thunder. He groaned and squirmed under the blanket. 

He loved sunny days. He detested these cold, wet mornings.

He slowly got up and made his way to Altair. He was surprised when he found warm golden eyes staring at him.

“Hey, Malik,” Altair said. Malik smirked at him and wished him a good morning. He asked Altair how he felt.

“I'm sore. And everything pains. Also my throat feels dry and itchy,” he whined.

Malik chuckled. “Yes, it's called as flu. Your fever will probably break today. I just hope it happens soon.”

Altair nodded and buried himself underneath the blankets. Malik’s eyes softened as he watched the huddled form of Altair go back to sleep. 

He made his way up to the bedroom and showered. He showered leisurely as he was in no hurry. He dressed and went down to make breakfast.

He made eggs for himself and ate it on the table. By the time he was finished, Altair had woken up. Malik was washing the dishes when Altair trudged into the kitchen.

He was still wearing his sweatpants and T-shirt, which had crumpled due to sleep. Malik watched as Altair fixed himself a bowl of cereal and sat down in the same place that Malik had been sitting a few minutes ago.

Malik finished with the dishes and turned around. He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Altair eat. He was eating very slowly. His eyes were bleary and red. His face was flushed. Malik went to him and touched his forehead.

The fever was there but it wasn't as severe as yesterday. 

After Altair had finished his breakfast he snatched the bowl from his hand and washed it. Altair frowned at Malik, but he did not do anything else.

After washing the bowl he went out to the living room and found Altair asleep on the couch. Malik sighed. He just hoped the idiot had taken the medicines.

The tablet strip was devoid of two tablets. Which meant that Altair had taken the tablet. 

Good for him.

Malik stood in the living room for a few minutes, thinking about further plans. He glanced at the window and found that it was still drizzling out. He could meet Aveline at the coffee shop, but then he looked at Altair. He couldn't leave him alone in this condition.

He decided to call Aveline to Altair’s house. He dialed her number and she answered it on the second ring.

“Allô?”

“Hey Aveline, it's Malik. What's up?”

“Malik! Nothing much! I was trying to finish an assignment. Sadly I'm not able to,” she said in a sad tone.

Malik chuckled at her.

“What is the subject?”

“Trigonometry. Je deteste ça!”

“I can help you with it,” Malik offered.

“Vraiment? you don't mind?” She asked in a hopeful voice. Malik assured her that it was fine and asked her to come to Altair’s house. “Eh? Why there?” She asked in a high pitch.

“Well I'll tell you when you come here,” he said. She did not protest further. They both ended the call and Malik felt relieved when she did not pry any further.

He looked at the couch and saw Altair still sleeping.

Twenty minutes later Aveline came to Altair’s house. Malik answered the door and found her in a raincoat. He invited her in and she came inside cursing the rain.

“Eugh, why can't this rain stop! Ah, it's warm here,” she said and removed her rain coat and her jacket. Malik hung them on the rack and pushed her towards the kitchen. She glanced at Altair’s slumbering form and opened her mouth to talk but Malik gripped her shoulders more firmly and pushed her towards the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen she broke out with a litany of questions.

“What the hell happened to him? Pourquoi es-tu ici? Est-il malade? Argh, let me go!!”

Malik let her go and she cursed at him. He made a shushing motion and began answering her.

“I'm here because he is sick. He has the flu and I can't leave him alone. That's why I asked you to come here,” he whispered.

Aveline’s brows raised as he was speaking. She was a bit startled.

“I thought you hated him for what he did to you,” she said with uncertainty. Malik shook his head and looked away.

“Well I can't think of that when he is sick. Let him get better. You should've seen him yesterday. I thought I stumbled upon his corpse when I found him,” he said and shivered. It had been scary finding a pale skinned Altair lying motionless in the rain.

Aveline was looking at him with narrowed eyes. “You still have feelings for him. Don't deny it, Mal.”

Malik looked at her and blinked. “I-I think I still care for him. I'm sure he has an explanation for whatever he did. But not now. When he becomes better he will tell me.”

Both of them stared at each other before Malik sighed and broke the silence. 

“Shall we start then? Let's go to the living room, come on,” he said and led her to the opposite end of the living room where the bookshelves were. 

They both sat on the couch and she took out her books and stationery. Malik managed to help her and keep an eye on Altair. Every time his eyes drifted to Altair’s direction, she would swat his forehead with her pencil to make him concentrate on the work at hand.

After two hours her work was completed and she felt confident that she would at least pass in the finals. Malik asked her to stay for lunch, but she refused. Her mother was expecting guests and she wanted Aveline to be there for lunch. 

Malik walked her to the door and helped her with her coat. It wasn't raining out anymore so she refused to wear the raincoat. She bid him farewell and he watched her leave.

When he came inside, Altair was awake. He was sitting upright and he looked up when Malik walked in.

“Hey,” he said. Malik went to Altair and sat next to him. Altair was sweating and it seemed that the fever had broke. Malik sniffed and grimaced.

“Ugh, you stink, Altair. Better go and shower,” he said and moved away from Altair.

Altair slowly turned his face and grinned at Malik. “Maybe you should give me a sponge bath. You are playing the role of my nurse after all,” he said. 

Malik frowned at him. There was still a look of uncertainty in Altair’s face but his words were determined. Malik knew that Altair was messing around with him. Malik stopped frowning at him and then smirked at him devilishly.

“Maybe I could just throw you in the pool and let you clean yourself.”

Altair growled at him and gave him a predatory look. Malik scoffed and got up.

“Come on, stinkpot. It's time you bathed,” he said and grabbed Altair’s hand.

Altair cursed and got up. 

“Will you help me?” Altair whispered. Malik glanced at him once before nodding.

They both made their way up to Altair's bedroom. Malik made him sit on the bed as he went to the bathroom to start a bath. When the tub was filled with warm water, he brought  
Altair inside the bathroom. 

He wisely turned around as Altair stripped and stepped into the tub. After he heard Altair slosh around in the tub he turned around. He had no idea what to do next. Altair stared at him dumbly from his place inside the tub. 

"The soap's in the stand on the wall, in case you failed to notice," Altair said. Malik's eyes widened. He knew where the soap was, but he felt very awkward. Altair wanted him to bathe him, which meant touching.

Altair must have sensed his discomfort. He let out a huff of frustration and looked away.

"Malik, I'm sick and I'm tired. My body aches and my head hurts. If I was well enough I wouldn't have asked this of you, but I'm not. So please, please help me!"

Altair's whining snapped him out of his thoughts. He was right. Altair was too sick. Malik knew he had no choice.

Well, he did have a choice. He had the option to turn Altair down and go out of the room, but he couldn't. Something in him wanted to make Altair better. The part of him that cared for him wanted to remove any and all pain from him.

He picked up the bar of soap from the stand and knelt by the tub.

He started with Altair's back. He steadied Altair by gripping his shoulder and began rubbing the soap down his back in wide circles. 

Then he sudsed up his palms by rubbing the soap between his palms. He replaced the soap in its box and he ran his soapy fingers along Altair’s arms.

Malik didn't let his gaze roam. He kept his eyes fixed on Altair’s neck. After his arms were done, Malik went on to wash his hair.

It was extremely awkward between them. Malik’s face was flushed and Altair was breathing heavily as Malik’s fingers drifted up his arms, over his shoulders and then to his hair.

Altair pressed back against his fingers and made purring noises as Malik washed his hair. Malik felt a stirring in him when he heard Altair's little purrs. He leaned closer without even noticing.

At one point, Malik’s glasses slid down his nose and was about to fall, but Altair raised his arm and adjusted the glasses with his finger. Malik’s eyes met Altair’s. A droplet of water from Altair’s finger had landed on Malik’s cheek. The droplet went down his cheek and Altair’s eyes followed it's path.

Altair swallowed and looked up at Malik.

Malik blushed furiously and looked away. He suddenly stopped his ministrations and stood up.

He cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the wall.

“I.…uh.. I think you can handle it from here,” he said and turned around. He went to the sink and washed his hand.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks for the help.”

Malik grunted and left the bathroom. He sat down on the bed and tried to calm his breathing. 

Malik took a few breaths and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced towards the half-opened door of the bathroom. He could hear Altair rinsing himself and his mind provided him with feeling of Altair’s skin under palms.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think about other disgusting things. Anything to get his mind off of Altair. 

He did not have much time to think for Altair came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Malik got up and bolted out of the room before Altair could even speak.

He went down to the kitchen and decided to make lunch. He went through the kitchen cabinets and took out stuff to make a simple sandwich. He made grilled cheese for Altair.

Altair came down after a few minutes and sat down at the table. 

Malik eyed him warily as his eyes went to the grilled cheese sandwich.

“Is that for me?” Altair asked. Malik nodded and pushed the plate towards him. Altair nodded his thanks and sat down to eat. 

They ate lunch in silence. 

As Malik was clearing the plates Altair told him that he was going to watch movies. Malik nodded at him and continued to clear the plates.

He was in no mood to wash the dishes, so he went out to join Altair. He was seated on the couch with blankets around him and he was watching Lion King.

Malik sat next to him. They both watched silently until Altair paused it and broke the silence.

“I used to watch this with my grandpa when I was little. It was my favorite movie,” he said. His eyes looked distant and Malik understood that he was reliving a memory.

“I watch it whenever I feel sad or whenever I think about him. It seems fitting to watch it on his funeral.”

Malik knew that it was Rashid’s funeral. The morning when his parents had left for New Jersey, Altair's mother had called him. She had told him about the fight the two had. She told him that Altair was the last person to speak and that he had been the first to know about Rashid’s failing condition. She had been worried about her son and Malik got that. He had convinced her that he would stay with Altair and help him through his grief. He decided to talk about it with Altair.

“Your mom called me yesterday morning,” he said and continued, ”she told me that you were the last one to talk to him.”

Altair swallowed and nodded. “Yeah. I was keeping tabs on him. I had requested the doctor to keep me updated on my Grandpa’s health. He called me when grandpa became worse. I went there and spoke with him. He wanted me to end his suffering, but I waited until dad visited him. Once dad had spoken to him, it was done.”

Altair’s face was blank when he spoke. His voice also was devoid of emotion. He did not want to relive that day when he had to say goodbye to Rashid.

“Did you go alone?” Malik asked. It pained Malik to think that Altair went through this alone.

“No. I went with Maria,” he said and he looked directly into Malik’s eyes. 

“Oh.”

Malik recognized Maria as Altair's girlfriend. Well, at least he hadn't been alone.

“Malik, she isn't my girlfriend anymore. And even though we broke up, we are still friends. Don't take it the wrong way, please,” Altair pleaded.

Malik looked into his amber eyes. He could tell that Altair was telling the truth.

“It's okay. As long as you did not go through that alone.”

“I wanted to call you. I wanted you to be there with me, but I knew that wasn't possible,” he said in a hushed voice.

Malik did not know what to say to that. He kept quiet. He could feel the sadness and grief pouring from Altair and something in him wanted to comfort him. He couldn't look at Altair like this. He cared enough to make him feel better.

“Well, it is Rashid’s funeral. I think it would be better if we talked about some good memories about him. It's the best way to remember someone,” he suggested. He prayed in his mind for his plan to work.

Altair glanced at him once with confusion. Then his face cleared and he gave him a nod.

“The happiest memory I have of him is of us jogging in the mornings. He rarely visited us, but whenever he would visit, he made sure to jog with me in the park,” he said. He smiled in fond remembrance and looked at Malik.

Malik nodded at him to continue.

“I remember one particular morning. I was fifteen. He had visited us with Grandma during spring. Our neighbor had asked us to take care of their dog while they were away. It was this beautiful German Shepherd called Roxie. She was intelligent and she loved running. Grandpa and I took her for a jog with us and she enjoyed every second of it. I can still picture the way she ran with Grandpa with her tongue lolling out. It was the happiest I had seen him,” he said and his voice broke. Silent tears had made their way down his cheeks as he recounted that happy memory.

Malik’s throat tightened and he felt an ache in his chest for Altair’s grief. He did not know that he had been that close to his grandfather.

He caught Altair’s fingers and squeezed them. Altair looked up at him with eyes full of warmth and smiled at him. It was a true genuine smile and not one of his snarky grins. It made Malik feel good.

“Tell me another one,” Malik said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Rashid and his adventures. Malik asked him about his grandfather’s life and Altair told him with a small smile on his face. He told him of the times when Rashid was a war veteran. They did not notice time fly. The movie was ignored in the background.

Altair fell asleep as he spoke about his grandfather. His head was on Malik’s lap and he was looking up at Malik as he spoke.

Malik looked at Altair after he had slept. He carded his fingers through Altair’s soft brown hair and sighed. There was a look of contentment on his face and Malik felt good knowing that he was responsible for that.

With a pang he realized that Aveline was right. He may have been angry at Altair, but he still had feelings for him.

He had never felt like this before. There was a warmth in his heart that spread throughout his body whenever he thought about Altair. And he had thought about him the past few days. 

He was angry that Altair had lied to him, but he still cared for him. There was a part of him that wanted to wrap Altair around his arms and never let him go. That part scared him, but it also let him know that Altair was something more than just a friend.

At the very least, Malik treated and felt for him more than a friend. They still had a lot to talk about and Altair had some explaining to do, but Malik knew that he loved him. He knew that they could make it work, broken as they may be.

He leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes, letting his mind rest for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations!!  
> Je deteste ça- I hate it!
> 
> Pourquoi es-tu ici? Est-il malade? - Why are you here? Is he not well?
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. It's not like I could reveal everything in one chapter now, right!!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it. :)


	12. It's Time For You And Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I'd like to say that we are close to the end. I only have like 2-3 chapters remaining. This one is filled with fluff and feelings! (Like the rest of the fic isn't right?) 
> 
> Again, beta'd by my special angel, Vi!
> 
> All characters belong to AC. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Altair healed quickly under Malik’s care. 

Three days after the rain incident, Altair was better. Malik stayed with him and made sure he took his tablets on time.

The storm passed after four days and Malik couldn't have been more happy. He could move around and go on with his work without worrying about the rain.

Their parents came home a day after the storm stopped. Malik’s parents arrived first and an hour later the Ibn-La’ahad’s reached home.

Malik opened the door and stood aside as Maud rushed inside. She was very protective of her son and Malik understood.

Umar walked by with the suitcases at a slower pace. His face was haggard and tired. He had rings under his eyes.

Desmond got out from the car and walked up to them. He smiled at Malik and gave him a one arm hug. He looked extremely tired. Desmond politely took the cases from his uncle and went in.

Malik waited for Umar to enter inside, but he was surprised when the older man gave him a tired smile and stopped in his tracks.

“I want to thank you for taking care of my son, Malik,” he said sincerely.

Malik stared at him with wide eyes and then dipped his head.

“Uh….It was nothing. He’s my friend. He needed help. No big deal, actually.”

He felt a bit uncomfortable. Did Altair’s father really think that Malik could abandon him when he was in dire need of help?

Umar saw the conflicted expression on his face and gave an explanation for his words.

“I'm sure you would have taken care of him, but I heard that Altair had hurt-”

“He was ill. I'm not so thick skinned to let him ruin his health just because he hurt me.”

Malik saw a wave of relief pass through his face. “I wasn't implying that you'd do something like that. You're a good boy and I'm glad my son has you.”

Umar smiled at him and entered his house. Malik followed him in.

“I know my son can be dense at times, and maybe a little stupid too, but whatever he did to you…. Give him another chance. I'm sure he won't do the same mistake again,” Umar said and smiled at him.

Malik was totally floored at his words. He had no idea how Umar knew about their fight. It could be his mother. Mothers had this weird sense that things were going wrong with their kids, and he had noticed his mother spending more time with Maud.

His mother and Maud were a dangerous combo. They always planned about the many ways in which they could make their husband's life miserable. He felt pity for Umar and his father.

He spotted Maud petting and cooing over Altair, who seemed to be enjoying his mother’s actions.

He smiled to himself and went up to the guest bedroom to pack his things. He went down with the bag in hand and bid farewell to the family.

“Okay I'm going to leave,” he said as he walked to the living room. Maud got up from the couch and hugged him tightly.

“You're an angel, Malik Al-Sayf. Thanks for staying,” she said and kissed his cheek. Umar was nowhere to be seen and so was Desmond.

He questioned Maud about their absence.

“Oh, Umar was tired so he went to sleep. He drove all the way from there. Desmond went to shower.”

Malik nodded and glanced at Altair. They stared at each other for a minute before Malik turned to leave. He heard movement behind him and he expected Maud.

He was surprised when Altair rushed ahead and opened the door for him. He seemed healthier and more active.

Malik walked out and looked back at Altair. He was leaning against the door jamb and staring at Malik. 

Malik’s heart stuttered as he watched Altair’s golden eyes shine as the sun rays hit his face. 

The sun was setting and it made the sky light up in a bright orange. Like the color of Altair’s eyes.

He stared expectantly at Altair, waiting for him to say something. 

“Um, I know we still have to talk about stuff,” he said and hesitated to continue.

Malik smiled at him and decided to put him at ease. “Let's meet tomorrow at our usual coffee place. We'll talk and you can tell me everything. Is that fine?”

Altair nodded. He waved at Malik and then closed the door. Malik walked home with a smile on his face.

\--

They met for coffee the next day. It was a sunday. Malik’s entire Thanksgiving week was spent taking care of Altair. 

School closed around christmas. Altair had come home early. He had completed his tests earlier which meant he could stay until January. He had planned to take some classes during the second week of January. Until then, Altair was going to stay in Hartford.

They met at their usual coffee shop which was right in their neighborhood. 

At first, Altair was not sure where to begin. But with some prompting from Malik’s side he began.

He told Malik about how he and Maria met. He told him about how they had slept together to comfort each other. He also told him that they were good friends and even though they were with each other for almost two years they never had romantic love between them.

Maria was still in love with her then ex-boyfriend, Robert de Sable (She was Robert’s lover now). Altair was mourning Adha and it just wasn't the time for love between them. They didn't realize that until they had fought. 

When Altair met Malik for the first time after all those years he had felt an immediate attraction. He said it to Malik and he blushed. 

Altair was currently sitting in his chair with both his elbows on the table. Malik was sitting on the opposite side of the table, blushing at his words.

“No really, I felt alive after a long time. It scared me because I thought I was in love with Maria and it felt like cheating. That is why I felt so uncomfortable being around you,” he explained sheepishly and ducked his head.

Malik frowned at him. “That's why you were reeking of guilt.” Altair nodded. 

“I never realized until it became too late that there was nothing between me and her other than platonic love. She is my friend, nothing more, nothing less,” he said in a warm voice.

Malik got that. It had been a huge misunderstanding and he felt bad for the way he had behaved with Maria. He had rudely excused himself when she had met him for the first time. He would apologize later.

They both stared at each other. 

Malik told him softly that he forgave him for that. Altair had a relieved look on his face.

“Now what?” Altair asked. Malik did not know what to say to that. 

“I..uh...I think we need time to figure this out,” Malik said. 

Altair brushed his fingers across Malik’s fist that was rested on the table. 

“What's there to figure out? We know what we feel for each other now, don't we?” 

There was a hint of doubt in his voice as he asked that. Malik himself wasn't sure what to do. 

“Um..I think I need some time...to uh….think about all this, you know…” he trailed off, hoping Altair understood.

Altair got a pained look in his face, but he blinked and looked away, composing himself.

“Okay. Take your time, Mal. Just let me know what you have decided yeah?”

Malik watched silently as Altair got up, tucked his hands in his hoodie pockets and made his way out. 

He rubbed his palms against his face. He did not want to ruin this with Altair now, but something was still preventing him from fully giving in to Altair.

He also got up and made his way out of the coffee shop. He contemplated all the way to his home and he was still in deep thought as he entered his house.

He had things to do. He would focus on that. He had no idea why he asked Altair to give him time. It was all sudden, yes, but Malik had been the one who was waiting for an opportunity like this. He felt conflicted and disturbed. 

He couldn't go to Aveline. She had her own problems. She had gotten into another fight with Deborah and this time Connor had taken Deborah’s side. They had fought with each other. It had been two days since Connor and Aveline had fought. Aveline felt broken and she was trying her best to get back to Connor. 

He couldn't burden her with more problems.

It seemed that he didn't have to wait that long to find someone to talk to. 

Four days later, Malik was walking home from school in the cool winter evening. The month of December brought with it cool breeze and snow. He wrapped the coat around him tighter and walked home quickly. As he walked by the coffee shop he felt tempted to go inside and get himself a cup. It was a cold day. 

Before he could decide, a young woman came upon him. She was wearing a long, fur coat with a hood. Her hands were tucked into the coat pockets and she had a scarf around her neck. She also wore dark glasses. 

As she approached Malik she smiled at him. “You're Malik, aren't you?” She asked. She had an English accent which sounded familiar to Malik.

He narrowed his eyes and nodded his head. She removed her glasses to reveal bright blue eyes. 

Malik immediately recognized her. “You're Maria,” he said. She smiled brightly at him and nodded.

“Do you want to get some tea?” She asked and Malik chuckled. It was so English of her to suggest so.

“Don't fucking laugh at me. Tea is good in this weather and I don't give three fucks about what anyone says!” 

It all came out like a hiss and Malik took a cautious step back from her. Damn, the girl was feisty.

“Let's just go in,” he said and let her in first. He walked behind her and walked to the counter. He ordered souchong teas for them. When they were done he gave one cup to her and took the other one. They went and sat at one of the tables that was near the windows.

Maria stared at him as she sipped her tea. Malik hummed as he took his first sip. The tea was strong and it sent a warmth down his spine. Maria gave him a smug grin. 

“Told you that tea was good in this weather.”

Malik nodded and drank some more before he spoke. “What are you doing here?” He asked her. 

She placed her cup on the table and looked away.

“I came to visit Altair. Heard he was sick. I also came to bring him some books of his so that he could prepare before his winter classes.”

“That’s thoughtful of you,” Malik said softly. There was a warmth in her eyes when she spoke of Altair.

“Are you both together now?” She asked him. Malik chuckled. 

“No. I...I haven't taken things anywhere actually,” he said and felt his face heat up due to embarrassment. 

She had a troubled look on her pretty face. “Do you mean to say that you still haven't forgiven him?” Malik shook his head at her question.

“I've forgiven him. It's just, I don't know what to do now.” Malik was going to be honest with her.

“Why is that?” She asked, head bent to the side a little and confusion set in her brows. Malik licked his lips and glanced at her. 

“I don't know. I mean, it's all so much to take. And I keep thinking of Adha, I don't even know why! I mean, here is Altair, a guy whom I care about and all I can think about is how he doesn't belong to me. I keep thinking that he belongs to Adha and that he could never be mine.”

Malik felt bad of himself when he said all this. It was true. This was why he couldn't start something with Altair. Not with their past. Not with Adha.

Maria listened to all this with narrowed eyes and sipped her tea. She set the cup down before she spoke with him.

“Listen you imbecile. I know that Adha obviously meant a lot to you and him. When I first met him I wondered if he would ever forget her. He didn't, though. He tried to move on and that failed, but now he actually has an opportunity. He doesn't belong to her. He doesn't belong to anyone. He is a free man and he can love whoever he wants. He also isn't forgetting Adha. He is just trying to let go of her and live his life with the people who are alive around him. I think you have to let go of her too. I'm not asking you to forget her, but to keep her in your memories and move on. You have Altair and he has you. You don't have to suffer. I'm sure _Adha _wouldn't have wanted that for either of you.”__

__Malik paled when she said that. Adha would have skinned them both if she were alive. She had hated seeing them sad or angry or disturbed. She wanted everyone’s happiness._ _

__He knew it would be difficult to let go of Adha after all these years. Maria snapped him out of his thoughts as she questioned him._ _

__“Do you have feelings for Altair?” She asked._ _

__Malik nodded and uttered a silent ‘yes’._ _

__“Does he make you happy?”_ _

__“Of course,” he said and chuckled at a memory he had with Altair. “He made me laugh so hard the other day. We both were playing around with popcorn and he fell, spilling it all over himself. It was so funny. I've never laughed that hard before or felt so light. Especially after her death. He means a lot to me,” he admitted and looked down at his empty tea cup._ _

__“Then maybe you should do something about it, Malik. Lord knows the two of you deserve each other,” she said and gave him a reassuring smile._ _

__Malik was thankful for her. She had given him hope and had made him realize just how much Altair meant to him. He would speak to Altair and get this sorted out._ _

__They both left the coffee shop after a few minutes. She thrust a piece of paper into his hands. He looked at the paper and found a mobile number written on it. “Yours?” He asked her. She nodded and pulled her hood up._ _

__“Yeah. My name is Maria Thorpe. Call me when you need to talk. Or when you need some horrible stories about Altair to use as leverage,” she said and winked at him. He smiled at her with fondness._ _

__“I can see why he likes you, Maria. You're like a feisty little cat,” he said and chuckled. Maria just grinned at him and walked away._ _

__He looked down at the number and tucked it into his pockets. He had to go home as it was getting late. But he felt a new energy in him. He wanted to speak to Altair and he decided that he would go talk to him on Saturday._ _

__

__Saturday came sooner than Malik expected. He had managed to give this ‘feelings’ thing more thought. Altair was not speaking with him and Malik did not know what he felt about that._ _

__It was Altair’s way of giving him time, but Malik felt bad too._ _

__Malik was sure of his feelings. He spent time thinking about how good they both would be, together. He dreamed through most of his classes, picturing about mornings spent arguing with Altair. That would be the best part of their relationship. Their annoying and pointless arguments._ _

__He was silent in class and his friends noticed it. Aveline was not there, but Desmond managed to take her place. He pestered Malik with unnecessary questions until Malik shushed him loudly._ _

__Alex laughed at him and received a growl for his mirth. He did not mind it so much as he was also used to Desmond._ _

__He was worried about Aveline though. She was sad and it was clear that she wasn't sleeping well. He had tried talking to her but she had shut him out. He saw that Connor was not feeling so hot either. He moped about the classes, a grumpy look on his face._ _

__He hoped that whatever it was would get resolved soon. They were both heads over heels in love with each other and this separation was obviously killing them._ _

__He woke up early on Saturday and felt jittery. He couldn't sit in one place and he kept pacing about his room. He looked at his clock and found it to be seven. He thought for a minute before grabbing his shoes and his phone._ _

__He wore a sweater and plugged on his headphones. It was very cold outside, but he needed to burn off his energy. He was well insulated and he set off. At least, the snow hadn't covered every single surface outside._ _

__He ran in a park for a good hour before making his way to his neighborhood. He was doing circuits around his neighborhood. He was in his third lap and as he passed by his house he felt someone clasp his shoulder from behind._ _

__He flailed and nearly screamed. He clicked his mouth shut when he saw that it was Altair._ _

__Altair was wearing a dark track suit and he had his headphones around his neck. He was grinning at Malik._ _

__“You fucking asshole! You scared the hell out of me! Don't ever do that to anyone!” He hissed at Altair. This only made the amber eyed boy laugh harder._ _

__“Oh God, Malik. You should've seen your face! Ha ha!”_ _

__Malik stared at him without a hint of amusement and he decided to ignore him. He began jogging and he found that Altair jogged with him._ _

__“What are you doing, running so early?” He asked Malik with mild curiosity. Malik scoffed but did not reply. Altair remained silent._ _

__“I was high strung when I awoke. So I decided to run,” he said and picked up his pace. Altair easily kept up with him._ _

__After two more circuits Malik slowed down to a walk. He was panting and taking big breaths. Altair was breathing hard, but he wasn't panting like Malik._ _

__Altair stopped walking suddenly. Malik turned around and walked back to him._ _

__“What is it?” He asked Altair._ _

__They were sweating and Malik was sweating more than him. He removed the sweater and tied it around his waist. He wiped his forehead to remove the sweat there. Altair’s gaze was on his lips and Malik felt a little hot under his collar._ _

__“Uh...Altair? Are you-mmmph!”_ _

__Altair leaned forward and slotted his lips over Malik’s._ _

__He had his fist bunched in Malik’s shirt and he tugged him forward. Malik moved forward and clutched at his shoulders._ _

__Altair’s lips were dry and chapped. Of course it was! It was cold outside. He did not deepen it or even use his tongue. It was just a touching of the lips and it was really intimate._ _

__Malik moved away after a few seconds and Altair chased his lips before Malik stopped him. He pressed his palm against Altair’s chest and kept him away._ _

__“Unless you want our neighbors getting an eyeful, you'll keep your lips to yourself,” he said and chuckled._ _

__Altair’s eyes glowed with happiness and he smirked at Malik._ _

__“If only we were in a closed room,” he said and wagged his eyebrows at Malik._ _

__Malik scoffed and dropped his hand from Altair’s solid chest._ _

__“Well, we aren't. I-uh….I did some thinking, “ he said and stopped. Altair looked up at him hopeful eyes._ _

__“And?”_ _

__“And… I think we'd be good together,” Malik said and blushed. Altair gave him a wide smile. Malik could've stood there all day and look at him smile, but that would border on creepy so he chucked the thought out of his mind._ _

__“That's good. Come over for dinner tonight. Dad has work and Mom’s going out for some business dinner with her colleagues. Des is staying over at some friend's house.”_ _

__Malik furrowed his brows at him._ _

__“Are you going to cook for me, Altair?” He asked with a raised brow._ _

__Altair gave him a soft smile and nodded. “You bet. I'll make some pizza and we can maybe watch a movie.”_ _

__Malik nodded. He couldn't help but smile at Altair. It was going to be their first date and Malik knew that nervousness was going to ruin him later._ _

__For now, he enjoyed the sight of Altair’s joy. He walked home with more energy._ _

__He had a date tonight._ _

__

__Surprisingly, Malik wasn't as nervous as he thought he would be. Altair had texted him in the afternoon, asking him to come to his house around seven. Malik had replied that he would._ _

__His entire day had went by in a slow pace and Malik couldn't wait for seven. He read a novel and completed it by the time it was five. He showered and dressed in casual clothes._ _

__He put on his favorite black jeans and wore a light brown t-shirt._ _

__As Altair was preparing dinner, Malik decided to bring dessert. He put on his coat and went to the bakery. He bought a rich plum cake and he got it packed. He thought it was the best idea for the dessert and it was also holiday themed._ _

__He walked slowly to Altair’s house, enjoying the light snowfall. He loved the way the snow covered up the place, making every single surface shine with a white haze._ _

__By the time he reached Altair’s house it was quarter past seven. He walked up their driveway and knocked on the door. He was surprised when Altair’s mother answered at door._ _

__“Malik, come on in.”_ _

__Malik followed her warily. Altair had told him that she would be gone by seven. She was dressed in formals and she smiled at him. She looked down at the cake in his hand and her smile turned to a smirk._ _

__“Ooh, is that cake for your date?” She asked and wagged her brows at him. Malik felt speechless for a moment. He just stared at her wide eyed until Altair spotted them from above. He had a suspicious look on his face and he came down the stairs._ _

__“Ma, what are you still doing here?” He asked his mother. His eyes caught sight of the cake in Malik’s hand and he looked at Malik._ _

__“Well, looks like Malik has brought dessert,” she said and looked at Malik’s outfit._ _

__“You look good, Malik. And those contacts suit you very well. What's the special occasion?” She asked and giggled. Malik was trying to form some sort of a reply but Altair beat him to it._ _

__“Mom, you know why he is here. It's our first date,” he said and ducked his head. His mother let out a peal of laughter and she patted both their arms._ _

__“Finally! We were wondering when the two of you would realize your feelings and get together. Good for you!” She said and moved towards the door. She took her purse and was about to leave when Malik turned to her._ _

__“Wait, what do you mean ‘we’?” He asked with a frown._ _

__“That’s not necessary. Now, you two have a good time. Bye!” She said and went out._ _

__Malik stood there staring at the door. He knew that his mother and Maud were probably the ones noticing the tension between Altair and him. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt strong hands grip his shoulder and turn him around._ _

__Altair had a grin on his face. “You look very good, Mal. And those contacts make your eyes look good. Why did you decide to wear them?”_ _

__“Just felt like wearing them,” he said and smiled at him. Altair moved closer to him and settled his hands on Malik’s hips. He bent his head and captured Malik’s mouth for a kiss._ _

__Malik leaned towards him and kissed back. He still had the cake in one hand, but his other hand gripped Altair’s waist. Altair licked at his lips and deepened the kiss. Malik moved his tongue against Altair and Altair made a low sound in his throat. The sound went straight down Malik’s body and it made him shiver. They broke apart because, well, lack of oxygen and everything, but they remained close to each other._ _

__Malik looked up at him from under his lashes. He saw that Altair’s face was pink from the kiss._ _

__Altair smiled at him and took his hand. He led them both to the kitchen. Malik placed the cake on the kitchen counter and sat down at the marble top which was in the center of the kitchen._ _

__Altair was making them a pizza. He told Malik that he learnt to make Italian food when he stayed over with the Auditores for a summer vacation. He also told him that Ezio had a wooden oven at his home so that he could make Pizza the conventional way._ _

__Altair had only the normal oven to make it, but he promised Malik that it would be good._ _

__He made two pizzas for them. One had corn, tomatoes, onions, capsicum and olives. The other had slices of chicken, tomatoes and jalapeños. Both the pizzas had ample amount of cheese._ _

__Malik loved seeing Altair cook. He loved the way he did everything without making a mess. And even if he did make a mess, he was quick to clean it. Like mother like son, he thought. It was true that Maud was obsessed with cleanliness and it seemed to be rubbing off on Altair too._ _

__When the pizzas were done Altair removed his apron and it shocked Malik to see that his clothes were clean. Whenever Malik cooked he always dirtied not only his clothes, but also the kitchen counters and the entire kitchen. He was surprised and impressed to see Altair cook without dirtying himself._ _

__Malik also liked Altair’s clothes. Altair wore a plain red T-shirt and jeans. The shirt pulled at the right places and made him look even better._ _

__They both decided to eat in front of the television. Altair carried the two pizzas and laid them on the coffee table. Malik brought plates, napkins and ketchup. Altair brought two cokes from the refrigerator and set them down on the table._ _

__Altair served Malik the pizza and sat next to him with bated breath. Malik took one and bit into it. He tasted warm cheese and the delicious sauce that Altair had prepared. He moaned as he ate and Altair’s face lit up._ _

__“How is it? Do you like it? Is it good?”_ _

__Malik did not answer him until he had chewed and swallowed. “That's delicious, Altair. I don't even have words to describe it,” he said and took another bite. He looked at Altair and saw a big smile on his face._ _

__Altair grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. He put on an episode from season one of Hannibal and leaned back onto the couch. Malik gave him a strange look. Altair shrugged his shoulders in reply._ _

__“What? I like him. He is very meticulous and the story is good. I've read the books,” he said and that made Malik gasp._ _

__“You have read the books? Who are you!!!” He exclaimed loudly. Altair chuckled and took a bite of his pizza._ _

__After eating they cleared the table. Altair kept the remaining slices inside the fridge and Malik took out the cake. He cut two slices and put them on smaller plates. Altair took out two bowls and placed them next to the plates._ _

__“What are those for?” Malik asked. Altair rummaged in the freezer an took out a carton of vanilla ice cream. He scooped out portions for each of them and he put the carton back._ _

__They carried the bowls and plates to the living room. They ate their dessert while watching Hannibal cook. Malik had to agree that Hannibal was good._ _

__After dessert they just sat and watched Hannibal. After a few minutes, Altair took his hand._ _

__“This is good, Mal. What do you think?” He asked. Malik turned to him and gave him a tiny smile._ _

__“Yeah. It was good. I'm enjoying this a lot,” he said raising their entangled fingers._ _

__Malik’s smile disappeared as he watched Altair sit upright. He watched with scrutiny as Altair leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Malik’s cheek._ _

__Malik felt a warm sensation go through him. As Altair moved away he cupped his jaw and kissed him. It was the first time that Malik had initiated the kiss and it felt good. He licked Altair’s lower lip and then gasped when Altair parted them for him. He tilted his head so he could kiss deeper and he felt Altair’s warm fingers at his waist. Malik had one hand on Altair’s jaw and the other one was in his hair._ _

__He drew Altair close and continued kissing him. They parted after a while and Altair leaned his forehead against Malik’s. They were breathing heavily._ _

__Altair left soft kisses over his cheek, his jaw, his forehead before kissing his mouth again. It wasn't deep this time. It was just a peck. Then he began mouthing along Malik’s neck and he bit into the soft flesh there. Malik made a purring sound and Altair loved that sound. He wanted to know what other kinds of sounds he could draw out from Malik._ _

__He bit into Malik’s skin again and he licked at the spot, making Malik shiver. Then he realized that Malik was not even eighteen. He sighed loudly and Malik stiffened._ _

__“What? Why did you stop?” Malik asked. Altair moved away from his throat and looked at him. Malik’s eyes were wide and warm. It was like looking at pools of liquid chocolate._ _

__He caressed Malik’s cheek and Malik leaned into his touch._ _

__“Mal, I want to do this the right way. I mean, I….you're just seventeen. I-I don't want...uh I mean...I do...but…. God, you get what I'm saying right?” Altair spluttered._ _

__Malik smiled at Altair’s incompetence to form words. He placed his index finger on Altair’s mouth and shushed him._ _

__“Yeah. I know what you mean.”_ _

__Altair looked gratefully at Malik._ _

__Malik felt happy. Even he wanted to wait until he was at least eighteen. It was just few more months and he was sure he could wait. He had been wondering about how he would say this to Altair, but he felt better when Altair had asked it himself._ _

__He rested his head on Altair’s shoulder and hugged him. Altair sighed again, but this time it was a sigh of content. He wrapped his arms around Malik and pulled him close._ _

__After a few minutes Altair broke the silence._ _

__“We could watch another episode of Hannibal before you leave,” he suggested. Malik pondered for a minute before nodding._ _

__“Yeah, I’d like that. Besides, I don't think Mads Mikkelson can ever live up to Anthony Hopkins in terms of acting.”_ _

__Then an argument broke out._ _

__“Now, wait a minute! Mads is good at acting. In fact, I think that Mads Mikkelson is on par with Hopkins,” Altair said._ _

__Malik scoffed at him and argued that Mads had told the media that he himself was a bit hesitant to act the part because he felt he couldn't play as well as Anthony Hopkins. This led to Altair listing out the various traits and skills of Mads Mikkelson when Malik shut him by kissing him._ _

__Altair relented for a moment before parting from Malik. Then he began to list out again._ _

__Malik sighed and leaned back against the couch, listening to Altair’s rant. After a few minutes he grabbed the remote and put on another episode of Hannibal._ _

__Altair became quiet and settled next to him to watch._ _

__“Mads is really good and don't argue with me. He really is good,” Altair whispered and Malik chuckled._ _

__He decided to let Altair get away with this argument. He would have another chance later, but for now he enjoyed the company of his amber eyed idiot._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha! Sorry for no smut! I wanted my first multi-fic chapter to be as clean as possible! Though, later I will add a smutty one shot along with this. I may turn this into a series, idk. But I hope you guys enjoyed! I really love your beautiful responses and your support!


	13. Epilogue 1: Aveline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! So, I've reached the end of my story and I have to say it's been a good journey. I'm not gonna say farewell just yet! I wrote three epilogues from three different POV's. This one shines a little more light on the Kenways, even if it is through Aveline's pov. I hope you guys like it! :) If you are confused at any point, please feel free to ask!   
> Beta'd by Vi
> 
> All characters belong to AC! 
> 
> Saccharine sweetness ahead guys! I'm warning you! ;)

Aveline de Grandpré

 

It had been a week since the storm and it had been nearly four days since they had their first vicious fight.

Aveline was not the kind of girl to mope around, but the fight left her feeling vulnerable and sad. She and Connor had never had such an argument before and this time things had gone down very quickly.

They had been at Mary’s Tavern, which was their local hangout place. The Tavern was run by Edward Kenway and his two trusted friends, Adéwalé and Anne. 

Edward was Connor’s grandfather.

It had started out very well. She and Connor were having dinner when Edward had happened upon them. He had been happy to see Connor’s girlfriend and had teased Connor a lot. 

Then he had proceeded to tell why he had named the Tavern as it was. Aveline had already heard the story from Connor, but she decided to indulge the old man.

The place was named after Mary, who had been very special to Edward. Mary wasn't the mother of either of his children. Mary had been very close to him. 

“I started my life as a simple farmer. I had lots of interest in that shite. Was a damn fool back then. But the thing was, I had a beautiful bonny bride, Caroline. She was a good woman. She helped me out at my farm and everything was dandy.. We saved up some good money, until Caroline’s father decided to shut us down. He spread some false shite about my farm products and told rumors about me. Her piss poor excuse of a father had always hated me. I never gave a damn about that rascal. But he managed to destroy my bloody marriage and my farm. Oh it all went down after that,” he had said. 

He had paused to drink some more of his rum before continuing.

“Not all hope was lost. You see, I had a passion for sailing. Dad and I always went fishing and stuff back in England. So I decided to just take a goddamn break and sail for a while. It was then that I met her. Mary Read. She was a crazy lass and she managed to get under my skin. She had a thirst for sailing and I took her under my wing. We both sailed together for a long time and we became very close. After a year of sailing and traveling, we parted ways. I did not see her again for another two months until we met again at South America. It was fun seeing her again, but she was different. As it turned out some fucking arse had knocked her up. The man wasn't worth it and she had ran away. I was angry when I heard this,” he had said and his face had darkened. 

Connor had squeezed his shoulder, offering him comfort. Everybody knew how much Edward had loved Mary.

"She was very brave. She decided to have the babe and I offered my help. She was glad for it and she spent the next eight months with me. I had a little house by the beach and we stayed there. It was the best time of my life. I had my own little sea-food diner, with Mary's help of course. We made a simple living and it worked out for us, until she went into labor.”

Aveline had known what came after that. 

Mary had given birth to a stillborn and she had died a few minutes after giving birth. Edward had been distraught. He had fallen into a deep state of depression. He had even closed his diner.

He had mourned her death for months before he decided to change his life. He had met up with his friends, Adewale and Anne Bonny, people he had met from his sailing years. 

He had opened up a Tavern in Hartford, a place away from England and sailing. 

He had a successful business and he had prospered. He even found out about his daughter, Jennifer Scott. She was his child through Caroline. She came to live with him from time to time.

He had even remarried. He told this part of the story with a smile.

“Ah, Tessa. Now she is one fine lady. She keeps me anchored here. And even though she isn't Mary, she is my love. She gave me my boy, Haytham. A fine lad he is. Always busy with his nose up with those books and shite. I only hope my dear grandson doesn't turn out to become like him.”

They all had laughed and had a good time. After that, Aveline had went to get more sodas. She had been walking back to the table when she accidentally bumped into someone, dropping both the bottles.

That someone had turned out to be Deborah. “Are you blind, bitch?” she had shouted. Aveline had retorted back with meaner words and a fight broke out. 

Connor had stepped in, as usual, but this time he had turned against Aveline.

“Aveline that's enough. Can't you see Deborah is not alright? For once, do not turn everything into a fight,” he had said and led Deborah out of the Tavern. 

Aveline had been embarrassed and a little humiliated. She had been angry at Connor for dismissing her in front of all those people. She had followed him out and stopped him. He had been busy talking to Deborah, but the moment Aveline was out he had turned on her.

“You cannot keep fighting like this with her, Aveline. She is my best friend and I cannot tolerate such behavior towards her,” he had said. 

“Ecoute, I did not start this argument. She was the one who screamed at me, Connor.”

“I do not care who started it, Aveline! You should not have retorted back. You cannot make me choose between her and you all the time.”

Aveline had been hurt when he had said those words. Her face had turned blank and she had growled at him. “Let me make it easy for you then,” she had said and walked away from him.

That had been four days ago. 

She wanted to believe that everything was under her control, but she was only fooling herself. She was lonely and sad without Connor. She loved him so much and it hurt to be away from each other.

She went to school and behaved as normal as she could. Malik saw right through her, but he remained silent. He knew she needed time to work things out. 

It hurt her more when she saw him at school. He would pointedly ignore her and sit along with Deborah. It seemed like Deborah was going through some shit herself. She was also quiet and hung out with nobody else but Connor. 

It made Aveline ache to see them so close.

She felt happy knowing that school would end for the break in a few days.

It was the second week of December. She was walking home after spending time with Malik. It seemed that things were going well between him and Altair. She was happy for him.  
She shared her troubles with Malik and he had assured her that there was nothing between Deborah and Connor. 

In fact, he had told her that the two girls put Connor in a very difficult place. He asked her to cut him some slack and apologize to Deborah. She tried to get angry at his suggestion, but she knew he was right. There was one problem with that, though.

She did not know how to approach the other girl and talk. Aveline was not used to this, but she soon got her chance.

She was walking through the cold evening, Malik's words fresh in her mind, and on an impulse she made her way to Mary's Tavern. 

It was warm inside. She hung her coat and looked around. She felt surprised and relieved when she spotted Deborah’s figure sitting in the corner. Deborah's head was bent and from her place near the entrance, Aveline could not guess what expression she had on her face.

She made her way to her anyway and cleared her throat. This was it. 

Deborah looked up at her and Aveline nearly gasped. 

She looked like hell had warmed all over her. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked pale. 

“Oh Bon Dieu! Tu regarde comme de la merde!” She exclaimed. Deborah furrowed her brows in confusion. Aveline remembered a second later that the other girl could not understand French.

“I mean, you look like crap. Are you alright?”

Deborah huffed and continued to drink her soda. 

“Why do you care?”

Her voice was cold and emotionless.

Aveline scowled and sat down in the chair opposite to her. “I care because you are Connor’s friend.” It was true. Aveline was a rude girl, but she never wished malice upon anyone.

“Listen, I know I'm a bitch, but the other day, I did not bump into you with purpose. C’etait un accident,” she said and looked sincerely at her.

Deborah looked into her eyes and found her to be telling the truth. 

“Yeah, I know. I was angry and sad at that time and I just wanted to vent my frustration. You were just the right person to vent it out. I just never expected Connor to back me up,” she said and smirked at her. Aveline was confused.

“Why were you angry?”

Deborah sighed and took a swig from her bottle. “I had just found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me.”

Aveline was beyond shocked when she heard that. Her eyes were comically wide and she was speechless. Deborah chuckled at her expression. 

“Did you think I was some anti-social being who lived in some cave? No, I have a- had a boyfriend. We were good and I loved him, but I guess it wasn't enough for him,” she said with anger in her voice.

Aveline could empathize with her. She had had her share of crappy boyfriends. Fortunately for her, She had struck gold with Connor.

“It sucked even more when he was cheating on me with one of my own friends. It just sucks, you know. I mean, I'm a good person, other than the times when I punch other girls and guys. I just...I don't think I deserve this.”

Aveline’s heart went out to her. She leaned forward and spoke in a soft, yet determined voice. 

“Hey, you are an amazing girl. You are beautiful and I am sure you are smart. And everybody fears you because you can throw one hell of a punch,” she said and Deborah giggled. 

Her eyes had teared up and a few rolled down, but it did not matter. 

“You are great and you do not deserve a stupide garcon like him. I really hope that you punched him.”

Deborah's eyes flashed at that and she looked up at Aveline.

“Of course I punched him. Broke a tooth and his ugly nose.”

Aveline laughed at that.

Deborah looked at her with a tiny smile on her face. “Guess you're not so bad either,” she whispered. 

Aveline smiled at her and patted her hand. She got up to leave when Deborah spoke again.

“I am sorry,” she said. Aveline tilted her head with confusion. “For what?” She asked.

“When you and Connor started dating, I was not appreciative of you. You should know that my love for Connor doesn't go beyond friendship. I am not in love with him. It's just that I care for him a lot and he is a blind, naïve idiot when it comes to girls. Girls like you and me would eat him alive. That's the reason I was so protective of him, but now I know that I don't have to be scared. You aren't the type to take advantage of his innocence.”

“I will never do such a vile thing. I...I love him too much,” she said and blushed. 

Deborah smiled softly at her. 

“You better. He loves you too," she said. 

Aveline nodded. “Hang in there, Deborah. You will find someone true soon enough,” she said and smiled. It was her real smile, not the predatory grin she always had.

Deborah ducked her head and looked at her bottle. 

"I'll talk to him," she said, still looking at the bottle. Aveline's smile faltered and she looked curiously at Deborah.

"Y-you'd do that?" she asked, with a hint of doubt and wonder in her voice. Deborah looked up at her and nodded once.

"Yeah, I will. Somebody needs to put some sense into that thick skull of his anyways."

They both laughed out loud at that.

"Merci beaucoup, Deborah. You don't know how much that would mean to me," she said. She wished Deborah a good night and left.

 

Aveline walked out the Tavern and she looked at snow falling lightly all around. She did not like walking in the snow. She sighed and began walking home. 

Things were going to get better now. She knew that Connor would be happy, now that she and Deborah had become friends of sorts. He would not need to choose sides anymore.

She still felt bad for the girl. Nobody deserved to be cheated like that. 

But she knew that even a girl like Deborah could find her true love.

If Aveline was able to get Connor, surely someone out there was meant to be with Deborah. And she had even agreed to speak with Connor. 

She smiled at the thought. She really hoped that Connor forgave her. 

When she reached her house, she was met with a pleasant surprise.

Connor was there. 

He was standing in the snow, wearing a dark blue sweater, gloves and a pair of black pants. He even had a scarf around his neck. He wore a beanie and he looked adorable.

Aveline's heart picked up pace as she neared him. She looked at his face and found those beautiful features scrunched up in worry.

"It's cold outside. What are you doing out in this weather, Aveline?"

She smiled at his concern and told him that she was at Malik's. Connor nodded, but he was still frowning.

"I spoke with Deborah on the way back," she spoke tentatively. 

Connor's face turned blank. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he asked her what they talked about. She told him about their conversation and he listened with narrowed eyes.

When she was done, she stared expectantly at him, hoping that he would forgive her. What he did next took her by surprise.

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. One of his hands caressed her face while the other one was at the small of her back, pressing her closer to him.

She complied and moved closer, wrapping her hands around his neck and standing on her toes to kiss him better.

She deepened the kiss and Connor tilted his head, allowing her to have more access. She felt snow stick to her skin and she could not care less. All she cared about was the boy kissing her.

They parted after a while, both breathing heavily. Aveline held his face with her palms and looked into his eyes.

"Oh mon Dieu, I missed you so much," she whispered.

Connor's lips curved up at the corners. 

"As did I. It was hell to be away from you. I wanted to talk with you, but I was so angry and upset," he said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I promise I won't ever make you choose again," she said firmly. Connor smiled at her and he leaned close to her until their lips were nearly touching. His eyes were closed.

"I forgive you," he said softly. She felt his warm breath on her lips. 

"Je t'aime, Connor."

"I love you too," he said and captured her lips again. 

They both stood there, kissing each other under the snow for a long time, not caring about the cold and not caring about anyone else.

As they continued kissing, Aveline thought that maybe the snow was not so bad after all, as long as it included Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation -
> 
> C’etait un accident - It was an accident
> 
> Merci beaucoup - Thank you very much
> 
> Je t'aime - I love you
> 
>  
> 
> WHat can I say, I'm a sucker for happy endings and fluff!


	14. Epilogue 2: Desmond Miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge fucking delay! Life and Projects and Destroyed Servers got in the way and prevented me from updating sooner! But here I am! This is Desmond's epilogue. I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> Beta'd by Vi! <3
> 
> The characters belong to AC and Prototype!!! :)
> 
> ENJOY!

Desmond walked with a quickened pace to Alex's apartment. It was snowing and it was cold, but he had to have this conversation. Alex hadn't replied when he asked him to meet him in the evening. If Alex could not come then he'd go to him. 

He had been acting weird for the past two weeks and it all started when Karen came to Hartford.

Desmond did not like Karen. He knew she was a good girl and all, but he felt that she was not his type even if she knew Alex from the time they were babies.

A long time ago even Alex had a family. He had parents who loved him and his sister more than anyone else in the world. 

All of that ended when Alex's parents were killed in a car accident. A drunk driver had hit their car while they were returning home from a fair. Dana had been with them too, but her wounds had not been serious. Their parents weren't so lucky. 

He was just seven at that time and Dana had been five.

The Mercers’ friend, Doctor Ragland took them in, but Alex refused to stay in New York. That was when Ragland sent him to Hartford to live with his sister Edith. 

Edith Somerfield née Ragland was a widow and she did not have children. She owned a really good bookstore and made a decent living. 

Alex had readily moved there and was currently living in her apartment with her. At first, things were not so well with Edith, but later he grew up to love her like his own mother. They were both protective of each other.

Desmond liked Edith. She was a sensible woman and she often looked at Desmond with a smug smile. It was almost as if she was knew something that Desmond did not.

Desmond had known Alex for a long time. They both had a lot in common and he was Alex's only friend. Alex wasn't social and he always hung out with Desmond and his bunch of friends. 

He had heard a lot about Karen and he readily accepted that he was jealous of her. She knew Alex from the time they were toddlers, but they both had grown apart after Alex moved to Hartford. 

Three weeks ago she had come to Hartford and Alex was delighted to see her. She was staying with him and Edith at their apartment. He spoke about Karen whenever they both hung out at school and that made Desmond burn with envy.

Truth was, Desmond hadn't been a good friend to him the past few weeks. Ever since he got together with Lucy, things were horrible between him and Alex. He was infatuated with Lucy and he was excited when he started dating her. Later, he realized that things were not working out between them. 

They constantly fought and he had spent many nights whining about it to Alex. 

Alex had been a steady support for him, but as the days went by he grew distant. Desmond was desperate for things to work out with Lucy and he often ditched Alex for her. He had been ready to do anything to make sure that things worked out, but it was all for nothing.

He was not surprised when they broke up two weeks ago. They had a talk and they both decided it wasn't working out. They were still friends, but they decided to not go beyond that.

By then, Alex and Karen were some sort of a thing. He had found out from Edith that Alex spent a lot of time with Karen and that he was pouring out all his emotions to her.

It made something in him ache. It felt wrong. Desmond was the one who always helped Alex. _He_ was the one who Alex poured out to. Not some girl from the big city.

Desmond had no idea what was going on between them, but he intended to find out. If this bitch was going to put more distance between him and Alex, then he was going to rip her a new one.

This made him walk faster and he reached their apartment. He rang the bell and Edith's voice came through.

"Who is it?"

"It's Desmond," he said. 

"Come on up," came her reply. He went in and took the stairs two at a time. He was jittery and he blamed it on the three cups of coffee he had drank before he set out to talk with Alex.

He went up to the second floor and stopped as he saw their door open. Karen walked past him and down the stairs, without even looking at him. Edith came out next and she gave him a worried look.

"You caught us at a wrong time. We are going out."

Desmond pleaded with her to give him ten minutes. All he needed was ten minutes to talk with Alex. Edith gave him a hard look, but she nodded and she went down. Alex came out of the door and he locked it. He turned around and stopped when he saw Desmond.

"What are you doing here?" He huffed out. Desmond walked up to him and glared at him.

"Why didn't you text me back? Why are you ignoring me?" He asked. Alex just shrugged his shoulders. "I have nothing to say to you. That's why."

He began walking and Desmond blocked him. Alex narrowed his eyes and his mouth turned down. He was furious.

"Look, ever since Karen came from New York, you've been acting weird okay? This is not you, man," he said and scratched his neck,"I just want to know if you're okay."

Alex was now glaring at Desmond openly. He took a step back and folded his arms across his chest. He tilted his head upward and sneered at him. 

"Oh, this is good. _You're_ worried about me? Where was your fucking worry when you ditched me all those times huh?" He said in a low voice. 

Guilt settled heavily in Desmond's mind. 

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I know I've been a shitty guy these past few weeks. But I am here now."

Desmond looked at him with sincerity in his eyes. Alex uncrossed his arms and looked at Desmond. 

"I shouldn't have ditched you and I'm sorry man. But it's not like you've been entirely innocent either," he said. He couldn't help adding that last part because it was true. Alex tilted his head to the side and frowned.

"I haven't ditched you or cancelled any of our plans," Alex said. Desmond nodded. "Yeah, that's the point. You haven't spoken to me properly or made any plans to hang out. I'm sure you hung out with that Karen."

"And so what if I hung out with her? Why do you care?" Alex asked and Desmond wondered why he cared so much. 

"You're my best friend, that's why. She wasn't the one who held you while you had panic attacks. She wasn't the one who came to your home in the middle of the night just to talk with you. She wasn't the one who played video games with you and I'm damn sure she isn't the one who puts up with all your crap every single day!"

Desmond boiled with anger. He had done all of that and more. It hurt him that some nobody from New York suddenly meant everything to his friend. Alex stared at him as Desmond said all this.

"No. But when I needed you the most you weren't there, you prick. I nearly broke down during my parent's death anniversary and you did not even remember. And when I tried to tell you, you started to talk about some shit thing which Lucy did to you," he said and walked towards Desmond. He kept moving forward until Desmond's back hit the wall.

"You weren't there when I needed you and she was. And the worst part of it all was that I still expected you to come here and comfort me," he said. He was scowling and he was breathing hard. Desmond couldn't take his eyes off Alex's eyes. They were burning with anger.

"We went out twice. She wanted me to come back to New York. She wants me to go to college with her and have a life there. She wants me to have 'feelings' for her," he said and came closer to Desmond.

"And what do you want? Do you want to go with her?" Desmond asked. He had to know. Something in him told him that if Alex left with her after school it would be the worst thing to happen to Desmond.

Alex backed away from him and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "See that's the reason why we had a fight. She wants me to have feelings for her when I already have them for someone else."

The anger in his eyes drained out and his shoulders slumped. He looked resigned and Desmond wanted to comfort him.

"Someone else? Who? Oh God...please don't tell me it's Malik," he whined. Desmond knew that Alex was bisexual. He also knew that Alex had interest in Malik. He flirted with Malik any chance he got and Malik always rolled his eyes and told him to fuck off. 

He prayed to the Gods that it wasn't Malik. Alex scoffed at him and there was amusement written all over his face.

"I don't want to get mauled by your cousin. And it's not Malik," he said and turned for the stairs. "I can't have this discussion now. I've got to go," he said and began going down the stairs. Desmond went with him. 

"Wait, wait. Why are you in a hurry?" He asked. Alex looked at him with an incredulous expression. "Christmas is in four days and I have shopping to do."

Desmond felt foolish and he just sighed. They both went out and sure enough, Edith was waiting for them in her Toyota. She called out to Alex and waved at him to come. He could see Karen sitting in the back seat.

"Listen, I'm going to New York for Christmas. I won't be here," Alex said. 

_Great_ , Desmond thought. Alex always spent Christmas in Hartford. Doctor Ragland and Dana would come and stay with Edith and it would be fun. Desmond would also visit them.

Desmond sighed and asked him why.

"Karen insisted I go with her this time. And Edith is going anyway."

Desmond just nodded. He was tired with all this. It was cold and there was snow everywhere. He just wanted to go home. 

"Have a nice Christmas, Alex," he said and nodded at him.

Desmond turned around and walked towards home. He heard Edith start her car and drive away, but he did not turn around. He decided not to bother Alex. He only hoped that Alex changed his mind about moving to the city. They were close friends and such a distance would destroy their friendship. That made him think about this 'someone' who Alex had feelings for. He wanted to know who it was. He knew he wouldn't be able to figure it out himself, so he decided to ask the smartest person he knew. 

He went to Malik.

Malik was helping his mom cook when Kadar let Desmond in. Malik left the kitchen and gestured Desmond to follow him up to his room. 

Desmond entered Malik's room and sat on his bed. Malik waited for two minutes before he asked him if he was alright. Desmond went straight to the point.

"Alex told me he has feelings for someone and I want to know who."

Malik raised his brows and blinked a couple of times before going to sit next to Desmond.

"I mean, he told me that Karen wanted to move forward, but he told her that he loves someone else. Has feelings for someone else. I asked him if it was you and he said no," he said and looked at Malik.

Beside him, Malik snorted. He stood up and paced for a few minutes. He had a stern expression on his face and Desmond knew that he was doing some serious thinking. Malik only made that face when he was deep in thought.

“Do you know if he has eyes on anyone? Any girl or guy in his class?”

Desmond considered for a moment and he came up with zilch. He said as much to Malik.

Malik glanced at him through the corner of his eyes. “Are you sure that he doesn't like anyone or are you just guessing? Cause I know you are his closest friend, but you have been a douchebag to him these past few weeks. I've never seen the guy so glum before,” he said, still pacing the room, flailing his hands about.

Desmond scowled at him.

“Gee, thanks for pointing that out, Malik. I know what a dick I've been, okay? Can we please not focus on that now?”

Malik nodded and got back to thinking. He kept mumbling stuff to himself and he could swear he heard Malik say 'poke a fruit’ or something.  
Then his face became blank and his eyes widened. 

"What? What is it?"

Desmond couldn't help but sound desperate.

"It's you."

Malik had a comical expression on his face. His glasses were on the edge of his nose and his eyes were wide and his brows were raised.

Desmond chuckled and then he began laughing. It was a joke, right? There was no way in hell that Alex had feelings for him. 

There wasn't. Right? 

Malik frowned at Desmond's laughter. "You don't believe it, do you?" He asked. Desmond shook his head and sobered up.

"No, dude. It's so weird. Why would he have feelings for me?" He asked. Malik rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Des, you're my best friend and I love you, but this is dense even for you. It's so fucking obvious, you jerk. You both have lot of things in common. You both lost your parents when you were young. You both spend every breathing second with each other. You both are possessive of each other and you both even kissed for crying out loud!"

Desmond had stopped grinning as Malik listed out all the reasons why Alex was into him. 

He thought back to that day when Alex had kissed him. It had been a brutal kiss. Alex wasn't soft at all and the guy was all rough edges. Strangely enough, Desmond had liked it at the time. He had shoved it away, blaming it on the liquor, but deep down he knew what he had felt. 

He had loved the way Alex had grumbled 'fuck it’ before shoving his tongue down Desmond’s throat.

And that had made something stir between Desmond’s legs.

He took a shuddering breath and rubbed his eyes. Shit, this explained a lot. This explained that strange behavior of Alex whenever he was around Lucy. It explained the anger when Desmond spoke about other girls. It also explained why he had a pained expression whenever Desmond was sad or depressed. He obviously cared for him, but at some point he began caring a lot.

And it wasn't like Desmond was different. Sure, he encouraged Alex to go out and mingle, but something in him always flipped when he saw Alex flirt with others. He rarely went out with people and Desmond hadn't felt the need to feel possessive. Karen coming to Hartford changed things. 

He hated her and wanted her gone. He hated the way Alex smiled when he spoke about her and he hated the fact that she was convincing him to move away from Hartford. To move away from Desmond.

Desmond did not want him gone. No, Desmond wanted him right here. 

Desmond wanted him at Hartford and wanted more of those rough kisses. 

He closed his eyes and let out a whine. Malik laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh God, Mal. He really has feelings for me, doesn't he?" He whispered. He opened his eyes and looked up at Malik.

"Yeah and it seems like you do too. Though, in your defense you are known for being extremely oblivious," he said and smiled at him sadly.

Desmond nodded feebly and stood up. He couldn't think of anything else. He needed to rest and get his shit together. This was life changing for him. He stayed around for a while and went home.

That night as he lay in bed he thought about Alex. He had no problem with finding out that he felt something for a guy. No, he felt weird because this did not feel weird.

Thinking about Alex in a beyond-friendship way felt oddly right. He knew that Alex flirted with him occasionally. He liked Alex, but did he really feel something for him?

He thought back to all those times that he had comforted Alex. He had always felt a longing to be with Alex as much as possible and he had always felt the need to protect him and comfort him. He did things to make him smile and God, didn't his smile make him feel so good.

It had always been them. Desmond and Alex. 

He liked the ring of that. 

Desmond and Alex. Alex and Desmond. 

Shit, he sounded so ridiculous.

Malik and Edith had often teased them like this, but he had always laughed and asked them to shut up. He knew that whenever they teased them with each other, Alex's face turned into a tomato. 

He chuckled remembering the way his face turned red. He looked adorable when he blushed. 

He sighed loudly and stared at the ceiling. He had to talk with Alex. He needed to sort things out with him, but first, he needed Alex to not go to New York.

He fell asleep trying to think of ways to convince him.

\---

Desmond woke up early on Christmas. He got up from bed and looked out his window. It was beautiful outside with the snow covering every single surface.

He quietly made his way out of his bedroom and looked over the railing. They had a open floor design for their house and the living room was big and wide. From the first floor he saw the that the entire living room was in a semi-dark haze. The fire was out and there was nobody awake. He decided to make his way down to the kitchen when he heard a faint sound from Altair's room. He walked slowly and made his way to Altair's door. 

He tilted his face until his right ear was almost pressed against the door.

He heard faint sobs coming from the room. It had been just a few weeks since their grandfather had passed away. Rashid wasn't a Christian and he did not celebrate Christmas, but he had always sent cards and presents to Hartford. It suddenly hit Desmond that he would never receive cards from Rashid. It made his heart ache. If Desmond felt this way he couldn't imagine how Altair must be feeling right now. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. He knew that Altair did not want to confide in him. If he desired company he would have spoken to him, but he hadn't. 

Desmond sighed again and made his way back to his room. He went back to bed and fell asleep, hoping that Altair would become alright.

The entire day went by in a blur. Christmas was a big thing in their house. They had sweets and licorice all over the house. There were Christmas lights all around the house.  
Umar and Maud always invited their friends over for Christmas dinner. They had invited the Al-Sayfs. This time Leonardo and Ezio were also coming. The only person missing was Alex. 

He had sent a text to Alex in the morning. It was a simple and harmless 'Merry Christmas'. Then he had sent 'send my love for Dana and the good doc'. He had not received any reply from him. 

Desmond tried not to dwell on that too much, but it was hard for him. It was great to know that he had feelings for Alex, but it hurt to know that he was far away.

The night arrived quicker than he thought. All of them arrived around five. His Aunt put on Christmas carols and it filled the atmosphere with joy and merry. Altair and Ezio sang along with a few songs in horrible falsetto voices until his aunt emerged from the kitchen and growled at them to shut up. They both stopped immediately because Altair’s mother was scary when she got mad.

Mrs. Al-Sayf and Aunt Maud were in the kitchen. His uncle and Mr. Al-Sayf were sitting on the recliners by the bookshelves and talking. On the other end of the living room, Leonardo and Malik were busy decorating the Christmas tree next to the fire place and Ezio and Altair, the lazy scumbags, were slouched on the couch with glasses of eggnog in their hands. Desmond sat next to them on the couch and gazed into the fire. 

He heard Altair comment on Malik's method of decoration and got a shiny red bauble thrown at him. Ezio chuckled and warned Altair not to goad him any further. Altair just huffed and tossed it back to Malik, who scowled. 

After a while, Aunt Maud joined Leonardo and Malik in decorating the tree. The tree looked really good. It lit up the entire place. There were white lights twirled around the branches. Baubles of red, green and blue were hung along with tinsels, bows and tiny metal pine cones. There was also some fake snow on the top branches of the tree. There were a bunch of presents underneath it. 

They decided to open the presents and Malik excused himself and slipped out of the house. Everybody waited until Malik returned with a big box in one hand and a smaller cover in another. There was a cloth covering the opening of the box and Malik looked expectantly at Altair. He gave the box and the plastic cover to Altair and blushed crimson as he wished him a Merry Christmas. 

Altair removed the cloth and gasped as he peered into the box. They all heard a mewling sound and leaned forward to look at what it was. Altair put his hand in and took out a ball of white and orange.

It was a kitten. A calico kitten. It was very tiny and it looked like a ball of fur. Desmond felt a rush of warmth as he saw the happiness on Altair's face. Altair looked into the cover and took out some cat toys and a little round tray.

"I know none of you are allergic to cats and I know how much you like cats Altair. I just felt you needed something more in your life," Malik said and smiled at Altair.

Altair gave Malik a wide smile before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Desmond was glad that they had each other. Everyone opened the presents and were talking in a cheerful way. Desmond was playing with the kitten when the doorbell rang. He went to the foyer and opened the door.

He was dumbfounded when he found Alex standing out in the snow. There were bits and pieces of snow on his hair and there were some on his coat. His eyes were bright and uncertain.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked and Desmond nodded. He closed the door and stood there, staring at Alex.

Alex looked down at the kitten and gave him a questioning glance.

"Yours?" he asked. Desmond shook his head and told him that it was Malik's gift to Altair.

Alex's eyes softened and he ruffled the kitten's fur. The little thing purred and mewled at him. Desmond melted right there.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?" He asked in a hollow voice.

Alex shrugged his shoulders, taking the kitten from Desmond's hands.

"I should be, but a day ago I got a text from Malik and Altair asking me to come for the Christmas dinner. I mean, I've been trying to get Malik's number for so long and I don't even know how he found mine, but the messages sounded desperate," Alex said with wide eyes. The kitten purred, made its way to the crook of his elbow and settled there. Alex chuckled at it.

Desmond had trouble believing that Alex was there. Then, he remembered that he was having feelings for this loony. His heartbeat spiked up a notch. With a sudden boldness he grabbed the front of Alex's coat and pulled him forward. He made sure not to crush Altair's kitten.

Alex barely had a moment to react before he felt lips mashed against his. He stilled as Desmond attacked his lips and then his brain caught up with what was happening. He pressed his palm against Desmond's chest and pushed him away a little.

"What the..?"

"It's me. You have feelings for me, don't you? You'd better have feelings for me you stupid son of a bitch because I do, and I will be extremely angry if you say no," Desmond said, gazing at him with warm brown eyes.

Alex chuckled loudly and kissed him again. This time he savored it. The kiss was slow and deep and everything that Desmond imagined it to be. He heard the little fur ball mewling in protest and they separated.

Alex gave him a strange look. "Did you figure it out by yourself?"

Desmond blushed and he grinned. 

"Actually, Malik sort of helped me with it." Alex threw his head back and laughed loudly. 

"Now you see why I like the guy?" He asked and kissed Desmond's cheek. Desmond huffed and was about to come out with a sassy reply when he heard someone clear their throat and he heard a gruff voice say, "Okay, let me be clear about one thing." 

It was Altair and Malik.

Altair came and stood directly in front of Alex and had a blank expression on his face. He took the kitten from his hands and Alex looked at him with amusement in his eyes.

"I invited you here because Malik asked me to and because I want to see my little cousin happy," he said in a low voice and Alex nodded. Desmond groaned.

“Fuck, are we really doi-”

"If you break Desmond's heart I will turn you into a girl and I'm not joking. I have the right sort of cousin for that," he said and Desmond groaned louder and Malik chuckled. Alex grinned at Altair, but Altair continued talking.

“And, if you ever flirt with my boyfriend I will kick your ass ten ways to Sunday.”

"Hmm...well it is going to be difficult to not flirt with Malik, but I guess I could do that with your 'little cousin' now, right? And don't worry. I'm not gonna break his heart," Alex said.

Desmond wanted to be swallowed by a black hole in the floor. Malik grabbed Altair's hand and led him to the dining room before asking Desmond and Alex to join them.

Alex looked at Desmond with a predatory smile when they left. Desmond raised his eyebrow at him.

"Dude, you look super creepy with that smile," Desmond said and pulled at his hand. Alex chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled.

"I know we still have to talk, but I hope it leads to something good, Des."

Desmond looked back and smiled at him. He hoped the same too. 

He dragged them to the dining table and all of them greeted him. He sat next to Desmond and gave him a soft smile. Desmond felt elated.

His Christmas day hadn't started out so well, but it turned out to be the best one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, REALLY want to know what you guys thought about this chapter!!!! oh and btw, Edith is totally my creation, coz lets face it, the game Ragland would never have a cool sister like her! ROFL...OKay I'm rambling again... But I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> <3


	15. Final Epilogue: Malik Al-Sayf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, This is the last chapter guys! And it feels really weird and sad. I have to say that writing this was a very good ride. Had some laughs, had some tears. I'm posting this along with the previous one cause I can't have anything else screwing this! (re:life, sucky servers) 
> 
> Enjoy the last one! It's short and fluffy. 
> 
> Beta'd by Vi. I love this girl, really. She needs to be worshipped, like on an Altar, for her patience for not killing me when I came up with ideas at ass o' clock in the mornings!
> 
> And thank YOU, yeah, THANK YOU ALL for reading and leaving me those wonderful and lovely comments. Couldn't have done it without you guys!
> 
> But enough of this! ENjoy the last one guys!

After a delicious Christmas dinner, Malik and Altair were spread out on Altair’s bed. 

Malik’s stomach felt really heavy and full. Beside him Altair was laid out, his eyes closed, hands tucked behind his head and his new kitten curled up on his chest. It was the cutest thing Malik had ever seen. He traced a finger down it's spine and heard it purr. 

“What are you going to name him?” Malik asked, softly. Altair thought for a while before deciding upon a name. 

“Lucifer,” he said. Malik turned his head and looked at Altair incredulously. He couldn't believe Altair was keeping such a name for a cat. “You're kidding, right?” He asked, his voice laced with shock. 

Altair looked at him and shook his head. “Why would you name a cat as Lucifer?” He shrieked. He thought Altair would call it as Tom or Prince or some silly name like that, but never Lucifer.

Altair huffed and turned his gaze to the ceiling. “I don't know. When I saw this little kitten with it's shiny white fur and orange streaks, all I could think about was how it looked like a bright shiny ball of fire. Like a star. And this little thing is so mischievous. So I'm calling him Lucifer.”

He was pouting by the time he finished. Malik chuckled seeing his expression. It was so petulant and childish! 

“Fine. You can call him Lucifer, but I’m not going to explain to your mother, who is a regular church goer by the way, as to why her son named his cat after the fallen angel.”

Altair scoffed. He scratched the kitten’s head and it mewled. He smiled at the sound it made and sighed. “She'll be fine with it. I'm not naming him after the Devil. If you didn't know already 'Lucifer' means morning star and fuck, I think he is like a star,” he said and chuckled. He looked at Malik and found him gaping at him. 

“What? I read stuff!” 

Malik shook his head. He moved closer to Altair and rested his head on Altair’s shoulder. “No, I'm just surprised at your idiocy.”

They both lay in silence for a while. Malik thought about the gift which Altair had given him. It was a carved wooden owl with intricate designs. The wood was of a dark brownish-black color and it had yellow stones for eyes. They shone whenever the light hit it. Altair told him that he had bought it for him days ago. He had asked Desmond about his favorite bird. The owl was sitting on log of wood. It was really beautiful. 

Everyone else were downstairs. 

Earlier, Malik and Alex was snapping pictures of everyone. There was one which he liked the most. After dinner Altair, Desmond, Ezio and Leonardo were all seated around the Christmas tree. The light from the fire place covered them in a bright orange glow. Malik had immediately taken a picture. Leonardo and Ezio were having a deep conversation. Ezio was gazing at Leonardo with adoration. Next to them Altair and Desmond were starting into the fire. They were sitting next to each other and Altair had an arm around Desmond’s shoulder. Altair’s eyes were bright and shiny in that.

Malik smiled thinking about the picture. He would get the film developed and give a copy to Altair. 

“This is nice, isn't it? Just the two of us,” Altair whispered. Malik nodded, but did not say anything. 

“Thank you, again, for Lucifer.”

“You needed something good in your life after all that happened this year,” he said. Altair grunted in agreement. “I’ve got you. You're my good thing and now I have Lucifer too.”

“Your owl was a thoughtful gift too. I love owls and now I can keep it in your remembrance whenever you are not with me. That way I’ll know that you’re with me,” Malik said.

“I’ll love you wherever I go,” Altair said and continued. 

“Love doesn't have to be influenced by gifts or distance or gender or things like that. It's there in the little things that you do for the one you love. It's there in the silence, when you spend your time doing nothing but being there for each other,” he whispered. 

Malik felt Altair’s finger entwine with his. “You should become a poet or a writer or something, Altair,” Malik said. Altair laughed out loudly, scaring little Lucifer. 

After Altair’s chuckles subsided, Lucifer settled once again on his chest. Malik’s eyes were drooping. 

After a few minutes, he called out to Altair, but Altair was fast asleep. Malik turned his head and gazed at him. He felt extremely peaceful next to Altair. 

He thought about the things they had gone through before they had reached this stage, all the flirting and fighting. Now, everything was settling down. Connor and Aveline were back together. And so were Desmond and Alex. That surprised him the most, but then, this was expected.

Everyone were celebrating and they were happy.

And so was Malik. He took off his glasses and laid them on the table by the bed. He stretched his arm and switched off the bedside lamp. He figured he could rest his eyes a while.

He closed his eyes and moved even closer to Altair. 

He fell asleep to the soft sounds coming from downstairs and from the warmth that radiated from the amber eyed idiot next to him.

 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAND it's over. 
> 
> A huge thank you, hugs and love to all you readers! And a very huge thank you to Vi, for millions of reasons!
> 
> BUT, I'm not done yet. I want to turn this into a series, add little one shots to this, so that it never ends ;P
> 
> Until then, Au Revoir! :)


End file.
